Darkness Rising
by Alex Foster
Summary: With the coming of a mysterious sorcerer, and the foretelling of a prophecy that speaks of Hyrule’s downfall, Link must race against time to keep not only Hyrule safe but Zelda as well.
1. Part One

Title: Darkness Rising

Author: Alex Foster

Feedback: Let me know your opinions by review or email. Thank you.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: With the coming of a mysterious sorcerer, Zelda soon finds that friends are becoming enemies. And with the foretelling of a prophecy that speaks of Hyrule's downfall, Link must race against time to keep not only Hyrule safe but Zelda as well. As the prophecy nears reality, Link is forced to choose between the country he loves and the woman he has vowed to protect.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Nintendo. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Notes: Many thanks goes out to StarDragon Blue for taking the time to beta read this story. Since the beginning of this journey she has diligently checked and rechecked every chapter. Her inspirational remarks and sharp-eyed criticism have truly made me a better writer. Thanks also goes out to Marlene for helping me with chapter twenty-nine. Laura for her belief in me and for the gift of a dustjacket to this story. Christina Joy Sanders for going above and beyond the call of duty and crafting just what I was looking for. And last but not least, the readers of this saga who have waited a long time for these parts. It took me awhile, everyone, but I got there. I hope you all enjoyed the ride.

* * *

"Remember, we all stumble, every one of us. That's why it's a comfort to go hand-in-hand."

Unknown

* * *

Chapter One

"She's a witch, I tell you!" the old woman spat as she was led away.

General Tarmag looked down at his princess, the flickering torchlight casting deep shadows over his face. "Treason, murder, and witchcraft. Serious accusations," he said. "Anything to say before you are judged?"

Zelda felt the cold stone floor bite into her knees through her thin shift as she knelt in front of the Captain of Guards. One large, hot tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him. "For what purpose?" she asked quietly. "You have already made up your minds." She raised her voice so that the crowd could hear. "If any of you actually thought about what you were doing and why, you would see the error of it. I'm not the villain here. I'm not." The floor of the Great Hall rushed to meet her as her knees finally gave out. At nearly a hundred feet long, the Hall was the most important room in the castle next to the Throne room. It was here that she presided over balls and grand receptions. The smell of freshly baked bread still was pervasive throughout the room from the last banquet it had seen. It seemed like days ago, but a small condescending voice in her head reminded her it had just been hours. Unable to hold the tears back any longer, Zelda started sobbing.

A few of the spectators laughed.

"So be it." Tarmag drew his sword and laid the naked blade against her bare shoulder. "What shall do with this traitor?" he asked the crowd.

The Great Hall was filled with a single cry. "Kill her!"

"Run her through!"

"Hang her!"

"Yeah, hang her!"

Tarmag held out his hands for silence.

Reluctantly, they quieted down.

"Well, princess, it seems the people have decided." He sheathed his sword, and turned to the guards at the entranceway. "Hang her at dawn."

The crowd let out a shout of joy.

Two guards roughly grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet. They bound her hands together with a cord. As they led her away, a tall man dressed in dark robes stepped in front of her. At his command, the guards obediently halted. He leaned in close so the crowd couldn't hear his words. "You should have taken my offer Princess," he said, his soft voice smooth as silk.

Zelda met his dark gaze. "Link was right. I never should have trusted you."

He smiled and shrugged. "We all make mistakes."

"And you made yours, Jarod. Link is still free, and you're as good as dead."

"Really?" He traced her jaw with a gloved finger. He ignored her flinch and continued. "Vox is out looking for him as we speak. He will find him and see to his death. Of that, I assure you. Sweet dreams, Princess." He nodded to the guards. "Take her away."

They bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Gripping her arms again, they led her out of the Hall and down Hyrule Castle's darkened halls to the dungeon.

They let her down a dark passageway with a low ceiling. The air was thick with the smell of dampness and decay. As she walked pasted heavy oak doors, filthy hands reached out through the bars and tried to grab at her.

Her ears burned at they made lewd offers to keep her warm for the night. Fear that the guards would indeed lock her up with those men formed like a knot in her chest.

They finally stopped at a cell at the end of the hall. Zelda nearly collapsed with relief as she peered through the bars on the door and saw that it was empty. Perhaps Jarod did not have the total control he sought.

One of her guards let go of her and pushed the door open. He leered. "Enjoy!"

One of the men behind her gave her a shove and sent her sprawling headfirst into the cell.

The guards laughed as she landed.

Without giving them the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassment, Zelda stood and pushed the slip down over herself again. "May I at least have some decent clothes to wear," she asked, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Dead women don't need no clothes," one of the guards said, then laughed at his own joke.

The door slammed shut, leaving her alone in the dimly lit cell.

Feeling her way along the floor, Zelda sat down in the far corner, she pulled her sore knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She wondered where Link was. From the way she treated him it wouldn't surprise her if he was a hundred miles from Hyrule.

In a way, she hoped he was. He tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. And because of that, she failed not only him, but the Triforce and the people of Hyrule as well.

Even the Triforce had abandoned her. In times of distress, she could always feel inside for the gentle glow of the Triforce of Wisdom, but not any more. When Jarod turned the guards against her, that glow had vanished.

Resting her head on her knees, Zelda closed her eyes.

Events of the past two days danced in her mind. Looking at them now, she saw things she had been blind to before.

Link had seen, he had known.

Eventually sleep came. Her last thoughts were of the man who had only tried to help her.

* * *

Impa pushed the door shut with a soft click and walked into her chambers.

The embers in the fireplace cast a dim glow into the room, lighting her way to its mantle.

Her hands found the oil lamp perched there. Taking a small piece of kindling from the fire, she lit the lamp.

The room grew in brightness as she raised the wick.

Holding the lamp, Impa turned and gasped.

Standing in the center of the room was a tall man shrouded in a hooded cloak.

"W-who are you?" Impa asked, her hands going to the dagger at her belt.

The cloaked man took a step forward and pushed back his hood.

"Oh, thank the Light," Impa whispered. Before her he stood, the man that prophecies spoke of with both admiration and fear. Wisps of light brown hair fell over his smooth brow but they could not mask the penetrating gaze of his eyes. Eyes that had seen too much for someone so young, the gaze of a warrior. As he moved Impa saw his cloak part to reveal the hilt of the sword at his hip. A sword that only one man could wield.  
"Link," Impa said, "when you didn't come back I thought you—"

"I know. It couldn't be helped." He spoke quietly, but with strong confidence. "I need your help, Impa."


	2. Part Two

Chapter Two

The sound of hammers against wood woke Zelda early.

Opening her eyes, she rolled onto her back and listened to the rhythmic sound. The wet straw accompanied by the hard stone floor made a poor bed.

At first, she didn't know what she was hearing, then it came to her like a crushing blow: she was hearing the sound of her gallows being built.

Tears rose up in her eyes anew as she heard children laughing as they helped their fathers work.

'Please, spare the young one from being part of this,' Zelda prayed to whatever gods still cared.

Biting her bottom lip, she forced the tears back. She had done enough crying last night. Whatever this new day would bring, she would face it as a princess, not the feeble-minded woman she was last night. She would at least rob Jarod of that satisfaction.

'Two days,' she thought with indignity. In the span of two days, her whole life had been destroyed.

'Two days,' she thought again and remembered how it all began two days ago in her throne room...

Chapter Three

"So you see Princess," the old woman said pleasantly, "it's quite reasonable."

Zelda tapped a finger against her lip as she appeared to think it over. "One thousand rupees?"

The old woman beamed. "Yes, your Highness."

Zelda nodded. "A thousand rupees... to walk into the Town Square and dance?"

The woman frowned. "It's called the _Vicha_, and it's been proven to bring rains."

"I see." Zelda smiled. "Well, thank you for the offer, but I think I'm going to pass today."

"You are aware," the woman's voice lost all pleasantness, "that every day that goes by, the drought only gets worse."

"I am well aware of that." Zelda's smile turned grim. "Very aware."

The old woman tipped her head in a bow. "I see," she said, as she turned and started toward the entranceway. She stopped halfway, and called over her shoulder, "I had heard that you were a wise ruler. Apparently, I heard wrong." With that, she was gone.

Zelda leaned back in her throne and rubbed her temples. "How many does that make?" she asked the guard closest to the dais.

"Today? Or this week?" he asked.

"I don't know Warren. Take your pick," Zelda said with a small laugh.

"Well, let's see. There was four today..." he counted on his fingers for a moment. "About twelve for the week."

Zelda let out a deep breath. "If this keeps up much longer, I'll be ready to dance the _Vicha_ naked if I have to." She saw Warren's face redden as he tried very hard not to focus on that image. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Go out and tell the rest of the petitioners that if they want rain they've come to the wrong Palace."

Still red as a beet, Warren returned her smile. "At once, Princess."

Once he was gone, Zelda closed her eyes. It hadn't rained in the past two months. All of her cloud readers agreed that on many occasions the sky spoke of rain but as soon as the first drops fell, the clouds were gone in the blink of an eye. She had even consulted the Triforce of Wisdom for help, but it made it clear that she must wait and 'let come what will come'. But how to explain that to the people of Hyrule? Already, the weather was cooling, and soon it would be harvest. Zelda sighed. It was going to be a hard winter.

Lately, every crackpot had been crawling out of the woodwork, promising spells and potions to bring rain-- for a price. Zelda shook her head; she couldn't understand how those people could sleep at night. The ones who bought from those people were mainly farmers-- farmers that under normal circumstance were lucky to put food on their families' tables.

"Your Majesty?"

Zelda's eyes snapped open. She hadn't heard Warren come back. "Yes?"

"Ah," he studied his boots. "I sent the petitioners away like you said... but there was this one man," he looked up and met her gaze with worried eyes, "who said he wasn't here about the drought. He seemed important, I know you're tired—"

Zelda held up a hand. "It's all right. I'll see him."

The young guard nodded and ran back down the hall.

He returned a few moments later with a tall man in dark robes following him. A much smaller man holding some sort of spear followed a few steps behind.

Zelda sat up a little straighter, she'd been around enough dignitaries and ambassadors to recognize a person's standing by the way he carried himself. Something in the way the man in dark robes carried himself made her guard rise. She'd seen kings walk with less of a commanding stride. His ankle length robe was the color of the starless sky. It seemed to pull the light from the room as he moved. He was a handsome man, older than she but not past his prime. When she met his eyes she almost gasped, for his eyes were nearly colorless; they were black gems floating in a pool of milky white. They seemed to draw her in and swallow her whole.

Warren started to announce them but the man held up a finger and stopped him. He walked past the guard without missing a step.

He walked to the dais and dropped to one knee. "Princess Zelda, it is an honor." His voice was soft and soothing.

"Arise," Zelda said, watching him.

He rose smoothly to his feet. "Princess, I thank you for granting me an audience on such short notice. My companion and I have traveled a great distance for this chance." He gestured to the man holding the staff.

Zelda cleared her throat. "I see, Master..."

"Jarod. And this is my companion Vox."

"Jarod." She smiled. "You say you came from a great distance?"

He returned her smile. "Yes, I come from a small kingdom beyond what you know as Death Mountain."

"Really?" Zelda said, intrigued. "I didn't know there was such a kingdom."

"Oh, yes. In the past we have stayed out of the politics of the larger realms. History showed us that often the larger would swallow the smaller."

"The past, but not any more?" Zelda asked.

Jarod shook his head. "Our ruler of many years died not too long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said quickly. "He was a tyrant. He ruled by hate and fear. My country is better now that it is rid of him." His voice turned soft again. "However, I did not come here to speak of the past... but of the future. My new king has decided that our period of isolation has ended. I am here to offer you an agreement of trade between our to people. An agreement born out of mutual trust and understanding."

Zelda considered the man in front of her. "I can see how a trade would be profitable to a small country such as yours, but how would Hyrule benefit?"

"In many ways, Princess," Jarod began. "I couldn't help but notice the effects of the dry weather on your land. My people are quite skilled at making food grow where no others have succeeded, even in winter. Aside from that, we also offer new routes through Death Mountain... and one other insignificant thing." He turned to his aide. "Vox?"

The small man with the staff stepped forward and withdrew a small box from his tunic. Jarod took the box and held it out. "This is made from our most exquisite stock," he said as he opened the lid... to reveal one of the most beautiful necklaces Zelda had ever seen. The necklace itself was a simple gold band, but hanging from that band was a long, tear dropped shaped gem. Light danced over its lustrous blue surface.

"It's... beautiful," she told him.

Jarod smiled. "It is yours." He closed the box and set it on her lap. "A small gift from my people."

Zelda held the box in her hands, almost seeing the necklace through the lid. "I can't accept this. Your country is small-- it can not afford this."

"On the contrary, Princess. We made it."

"Made it?"

Jarod nodded. "The jewel is from our mines."

Zelda stared at the box for a moment. "All right. In light of that, I'll accept it."

Jarod smiled. "Princess, I can not tell you how happy that makes me."

"As for the agreement, I can not give you a definitive answer just yet, but—" Zelda began.

"Zelda!" an all too familiar voice called out. "I need to talk to you now."

Chapter Four

His simple brown cloak billowed behind him as he marched down the length of the room to the throne.

His unassuming high boots, dark trousers, and dark green shirt were covered in a fine dust. Anyone else would have looked out of place in such attire while meeting a princess. But it was not-- for him. In all of the time Zelda knew him she could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen him feel out of place.

"I need to talk to you now," he said again when he reached the dais.

Zelda stood setting the necklace aside. "Ambassador Jarod, I'd like you to meet—"

"No time, princess," Link said moving again. This time he was heading toward the small weapon chamber behind the throne. Originally intended as a quick escape for the king or quick entrance by guards, it was now mainly used by servants and messengers.

She smiled at Jarod. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course."

Lifting the hem of her dress, Zelda followed Link to the back room. Surprisingly, he held the door open and let her walk through first.

"Do you realize how insolent and disrespectful you just were?" Zelda asked when the door clicked shut.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but this is important."

"It had better be."

"It is." Link paused taking a deep breath as if to preparing himself. "I was chopping wood."

"Well, thank the Light you came right over here," she said with mock concern.

He held up and hand. "There's more. I was chopping wood, so I got a little tired, and I sat down for a minute and fell asleep—"

"Oh, come on."

"Still more. So, while I asleep I had a dream... about you." A small smile touched the corners of his lips.

"I really don't want to hear about this." Zelda pushed past him and started for the door. Link reached out and caught her arm, turning her to face him.

"You were killed." The humor was gone from his voice.

Something in that voice cut through her. A pain that she hadn't heard before. "Link," she said as she rubbed the hand on her arm, "it was just a dream."

He looked off to the side for a moment. "I know, but..." he was obviously searching for the right words. "I think it might have been a premonition." He looked back at her, his eyes looking right through her. "You were running away from something... I don't know what. I could see blood splattered on your dress, but I don't think it was yours. You ran out of the palace... they caught you... and they strung you up."

Zelda was silent for a moment. "Did you see who they were?"

He shook his head. "No. All I knew was the hate they were feeling for you."

"Well, if it was a premonition, we've changed them before, and we'll do it again."

Link nodded once. "I want you to double your guards."

"I think that's rather unnecessary."

"I don't," Link said. "One thing I knew for sure from the dream was that I wasn't there to protect you. You need the guards."

Zelda sighed. She knew Link. If she didn't take the extra guard he wouldn't leave her side until she did. "All right. If it will make you happy, I'll take an extra guard."

He smiled. "Thank you."

She turned and started to walk away, but paused at the door. "Link," she said, her hand resting on the doorknob, "you've spent a lot of time up on Death Mountain right?"

"I've been up there a few times."

"Have you ever heard of kingdoms beyond it?"

"Beyond it? No, there are some small villages, but no kingdoms. Why?"

She smiled. "No reason."

* * *

Link leaned against the doorframe, and watched Zelda walk back to her throne.

He knew she had been under a lot of stress lately, but he had had no idea she was so burned out. She didn't even put up a good fight anymore.

'Maybe I should come around more often,' Link thought. He almost laughed at that; it was the last thing she needed.

She did need rest, he decided. But he knew that, with the drought and who knew what else going on around here, she would never take a break. With Zelda, the people always came first.

As he watched, she moved back to the man she had been talking to when he had come in.

From where he was, he couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was probably some of the diplomatic drivel he couldn't stand. It would forever be a puzzle to him how people could look each other in the eye and say things they had no intention of doing.

After she sat down again, he turned his attention to her guests. The man in dark robes was the stereotypical diplomat, nice smile, unchallenging stance, quiet disposition, and something just a little slimy about him.

The smaller man standing next to the diplomat caught Link's attention. He stood just behind the first man, obviously a servant; he carried a tall halberd and looked like he was well versed in its use. His skin was pale and sunken in; he looked like he had died a few years ago and the diplomat just kept him around for old time's sake.

As if sensing his gaze, the servant turned and looked right at him.

Without realizing what he was doing, Link had his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword and was ready to draw it.

Giving himself a shake, Link took a step back and made his hand leave the sword. He never lost control like that before. Something in the way the second man had looked at him reminded him of the way the people laughed when they strung Zelda up in his dream.

"Link, I'm glad I found you."

Link smiled as General Tarmag walk into the room through the door behind him. "Hey, Glenn. You're looking for me?"

"Aye," he said, stopping next to Link. "I was 'bout ready to send a messenger out to your place to get ya."

Employing great willpower, Link tore his gaze away from Zelda's guests and looked at Tarmag. "Why? Something going on?"

Tarmag peered at him. "Ya don't know?"

Link felt warning bells go off in his head. "No. What's going on?"

"A vile business," Tarmag said. "Murders."

Link frowned. "Murders... in Hyrule?"

The Captain of Guards nodded. "In the city."

Link let out a long breath, and looked back at Zelda. Something didn't feel right. He turned back to Tarmag. "Any idea who?"

"No. There's no sense to 'em."

"There rarely ever are," Link said.

"Aye," Tarmag agreed. "Some people are saying it's witchcraft."

Link snorted. "People will blame hangnails on witchcraft if they can."

Tarmag chuckled. "That they will."

Link gave his friend a small smile. "I'll sniff around for you."

"Thanks, Link. I'd appreciate it," he said giving his armor a tap. "People see this, and run."

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Link clapped his friend on the shoulder and started for the door. "One more thing. Zelda gave the word."

Tarmag raised an eyebrow.

"Triple her guards."

* * *

"I must apologize for his behavior."

Jarod shook his head. "Nonsense. I understand completely. Sometimes our guards get a little headstrong."

Zelda smiled. "Well, with Link it's not sometimes... it's always."

Jarod returned her smile. "That, too, I understand." He studied her for a moment. "You were saying something before we were interrupted about my offer?"

Zelda brought her mind back to the matters at hand. "Yes, as I was saying before, I would like to meet with you tomorrow to discuss this agreement of yours more thoroughly."

Jarod gave a slight bow at the waist. "Of course, princess. It was impolite of me to expect you to make a decision so hastily."

"Not at all. It tells me that you care very much for your people."

"I do care very much," Jarod said quietly.

Zelda nodded and then called for Warren.

"Your Majesty?"

"Show the Ambassador and his servant to our guest quarters," she told him, "and see that they have everything they need."

"Yes your Highness. Gentlemen?"

Jarod turned back to Zelda and said, "Good night, princess. Pleasant dreams." He turned on his heel and, with the same grace he exhibited walking in, followed Warren out, his servant trotting behind.

Zelda sat back and sighed. She picked up the box with the necklace in it again and considered it. The concept of such a trade was appealing, but could she trust Jarod? Link had said there were no kingdoms beyond Death Mountain, but if they did keep to themselves? Would he have known of them?

She set the box down on the arm of her throne and closed her eyes. 'I wish it would rain,' she thought. If it would just rain then she wouldn't have to make all these decisions. All would be right with the world. She smiled at the thought; it was a nice dream. But just that, a dream. If it rained then she would have people coming to her complaining about floods.

Maybe then the murder would drown. The thought popped inadvertently in her head. Another sigh escaped her throat; she knew Tarmag was working as hard as he could to catch the maniac, but the thought of him still out there somewhere, threatening her people... it sent a chill down her spine.

Link will find him. This time, the thought was intended. It brought a small comfort. Link cared for Hyrule as much as she did, and now that he was here, he would do everything in his power to help. Of that she was certain.

Deep down she wished he would come to the palace more often. As much as he antagonized her—and took a sick pleasure in it—he kept her on her toes. She would never admit it to his face, but there were times when she actuality missed having him around.

"Princess?"

Zelda's eyes snapped open. "Yes?"

Warren was standing next to her; she must have dozed off. "I said, maybe you should retire for the evening."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes. I think that might be a good idea." She stood and then walked to the side door. "Would you grab that box for me?"

"Yes, your Highness." He hastily picked up the box with the necklace in it and followed her out.

Chapter Five

Link pulled his hood up a little further and let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

He let his eyes roam the shadows as he walked. The air stank of unwashed people and decay. This part of town never smelled good.

As he turned down a small alley, a seedy looking man started to follow. Link saw the hilt of a large knife protruding from under his coat.

Link shook his head slightly. He didn't need this now. He push his cloak back a little, revealing his sword, and gave the man a glower that told him not to start something that would end very badly for him.

The thief's eyes grew wide and he quickly turned and walked away.

Link pulled his cloak tight again and continued on his way.

Since he had left the palace, he had been wandering the streets of Hyrule cashing in old favors and making new ones, looking for any clues as to who was committing the murders. So far, he hadn't turned up much.

Much of the scum who he'd been hoping would be helpful were just as scared as everyone else.

He had one last person to try. The last person he thought would be the one to provide answers. The one person in the city that could tell him if it was witchcraft or not that caused the murders.

Stepping out of the alley, he caught sight of a group of people standing around a shouting man on a raised platform. At first, Link didn't pay any attention to him, but he stopped and listened when he heard Zelda mentioned.

"...and does she care?" he was saying.

The crowd let out a cry of no.

"She has a ring of guards around her when she sleeps," the man continued. "She don't have to worry if she's going to wake up to see a madman looking down at her." He started to pace, drawing more of the crowd's attention. "Do you think she's going to starve this winter?"

"No!"

"Do you think she even cares if we do?"

"No!"

The man threw his arms up in the air, encouraging them. "No!"

Link couldn't stand it any longer. "Yes she does!" He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the raised platform. "Yes she does!" he said louder.

The crowd started to boo when they heard what he was saying.

"Stop it all of you!" Link yelled. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He pointed in the direction of the castle. "That woman cares more about you then she does her own life."

"Is that so? Well, it seems we have one of the Princess's chief lackeys here," the ringleader said. The crowd started laughing. "Tell me, if you help spread her lies, does she let you help undress her at night, or maybe let you wash her back when she takes her nightly bath?"

Link glared through him. "I am not and have never been Zelda's lackey," he said through gritted teeth. "Has she not listened to all of your problems day and night? You," he pointed to a woman in the back of the crowd. "Last year, didn't she let you stay at the palace when Hyrule Town had that large fire and your house burned down. And you, when you son gave his life in service of the Royal Guards, didn't she come to your home and sit with you, crying because she couldn't protect him?" He swept an arm, encompassing the air above their heads. "All of you-- she is connected to you all in some way or another."

The people started shifting uncomfortably and mumbling to themselves.

Link looked at all of them in disgust. "Go home-- all of you," he said quietly. "Lock your doors and try and keep your families safe." He stole a glance at the ringleader. "Not from the killer, but from your own ignorance."

Heads down, the people broke apart and moved away. Within minutes, Link and the ringleader were alone.

"The truth will come out," he said, turning to Link.

"The truth? Or just what you choose to believe?"

"The princess is raping these people. I will see justice done." He spat on Link's boots then walked away.

"How long have I been gone?" Link mumbled, watching him leave.

Pulling up his hood again, he made his way down several more alleyways. His mind reeled as he walked. In all of the years he had been with Zelda, he'd never heard such talk from the people.

He tried to remember if he'd see the ringleader before. His memory for faces sometimes bordered on the supernatural. He had always amazed Zelda at the way he could remember most of the servants at the palace by name.

Link shook his head. Either he'd never seen that man before or the man had never done anything that caught Link's notice.

Arriving at his destination, Link looked over the small broken down house. He smiled at the memory of the first time he'd been here. Back then, he had thought its tenant was more than a little crazy. Now that he had had time to know him better, he still wasn't sure.

Tapping softly on the crooked door, he called out. "Duncan? It's Link. Can I talk to you for a second?"

There was a long silence on the other side of the door. Finally, a voice called out, "Link, what took you so long? Get in here."

Smiling again, Link pushed open the door and walked inside. The house was dark, as usual; blind men had no need for lights.

Duncan stood in the center of the sparely filled room. One old chair and a few stools were all that he needed. The old man's long, unkempt gray hair flew out in every direction, giving him a wild, crazed look. He stood proudly in clothes made of rags. A single band of cloth was wrapped around his eyes. The room was cluttered with dusty books and scrolls that he could no longer read.

"Did you bring it?" he asked in his gruff voice.

Link nodded. "As always." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a dark flask.

The old man's hands went to it like a magnet and snatched it away from Link. Pulling the stopper, he took a long swig.

"Sit down, my boy," he said replacing the stopper.

Link felt his way to one of the stools closest to the chair. "You were expecting me?" he asked, then immediately realized the foolishness of the question. Duncan was always expecting him. He could always tell when he was going to get a visit. He clamed that Link gave off a certain feel, like everyone else, and one just had to know how to feel for it. Sometimes he would even call for Link to enter before he ever knocked.

"More so than normal," Duncan said, sitting in his chair. "Bad things are coming."

"You know of the murders, then?"

He took another swig from the flask. "Bah, don't you listen?" he said. "Murder is unfortunate. I said 'bad things' are coming. Evil, wicked things."

Link studied the dark skinned man in front of him. "Magic?"

"Magic." He seemed amused by the word. "A single word, for so many things." He jabbed a finger against the sword at Link's waist. "That is made of magic, but it can not birth a baby. It can kill, it can defend life, but it can not give it. A baby is made of magic but it can not do any of these things."

Link sighed in frustration. "You're not telling me anything helpful."

"Yes I am!" Duncan almost shouted. "Think of your question and asked again."

Link drummed his fingers on the Master Sword's hilt. This was how Duncan gave him information; he gave Link the clues and let him figure it out for himself. He always said that people weren't deserving of information if they didn't already know how to find it.

"You're telling me that there are many kinds of magic. The magic of life, the magic of death, the magic of light, and the magic of dark. Each has its own limitation; Death can not create, and Life can not kill. I already knew that."

Duncan slowly shook his head. "You may know it. But you do not use it."

"Point," Link conceded. "Okay-- these murders. It's the work of a dark magic?"

"Yes."

"All right," Link said. "Do you know who is doing it?"

"No."

Link frowned. "Can you tell me anything else that might be helpful?"

"Yes, my boy," Duncan held out a finger. "Only part of the killings is magic. They are nothing more than tools, tools being used in a very powerful spell."

"This spell-- what is the point of it?"

"That is beyond my ability to see."

"How are these victims being used in the spell?"

"That is beyond my ability to see," Duncan repeated.

Link forced his mind to sort through this new information. He could see the pieces of the puzzle, but he couldn't make them fit together. He looked up as a thought stuck him that made his blood run cold. "The drought," he whispered. "That is another part of the spell."

Duncan nodded slowly. "Very good, my boy. It is."

Link's thoughts span. "Who's doing this? Why?"

"That is beyond my ability to see," Duncan said wearily.

Link stood. "You must find out. I don't know how but you must." He waved his hand around. "You study magic; you know more than anybody in Hyrule. Meditate, cast spells, do what ever it is you do. But find out."

Duncan nodded. "I will try. But know this: we have yet to see the true scope of this evil. It is growing on us as we speak. It's an infection and it's spreading. You must cut off the limb before it kills us all."

Chapter Six

Jarod watched the firelight through his wineglass. He smiled at the sight of it dancing across the amber liquid.

"Should we not do something about him?" a voice hissed from the shadows at the other end of the room.

"In due time, Vox," Jarod said, taking a careful sip of his wine. "In due time."

Vox slipped from the shadows and moved into view but stayed as far from the fire as he could. He hated the warmth. "I saw how he broke up the crowd. He is a danger to us."

"Oh, I concur," Jarod smiled. "Fear not, my old friend. Have I ever led us erroneously in the past?"

Vox let out a long breath through his jagged teeth. "No," he admitted.

"There. You see? Just do your job and I'll do mine."

"Yes, sir," he said reluctantly, and slipped back into the shadows.

"Do not worry, Vox. All is going according to plan. By this time next month we will be vindicated."

Jarod sat back in his chair and took another sip of wine, letting the smooth warmth slide down his throat.

"How did the air smell tonight?" he asked after awhile.

Vox said nothing but his breath started to quicken. He knew what was coming.

Jarod closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. The air was filled with the sweet tang of burning oak, the ever-present mustiness of an old castle, and, lacing through it all was the faint hint of fear. The irrational fear of the night and the rational fear of a shadow that they believed was waiting for them. The fear of a killer.

"Find another one, Vox," he said quietly. "Closer this time."

In the darkness, the servant smiled. "Yes, my lord."

Jarod held up a warning finger. "I can not be with you this time. It is imperative that you make the same cuts. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

Jarod nodded. "Go, then. And do it quickly." He smiled slightly. "I, meanwhile am going to pay a visit to her Royal Highness and make sure that she fully appreciates our little gift."

Chapter Seven

Link decided it would be a good idea to see his favorite girl, before seeing his favorite princess.

"Hold on, baby, I don't have any today," he said as she nuzzled him.

Reaching up, he scratched behind her ears. She liked that.

She started getting persistent. "Epona, I told you, I don't have any carrots."

The brown mare let out a neigh. She didn't believe him.

"Here, sir," a small voice said behind him.

Link turned and saw a little boy no older than seven standing by one of the stalls. In one hand he held a light brown sack and, in the other, he held out a green apple.

Giving Epona one more pat on the neck, Link walked to the boy and knelt down. "What's your name, young man?"

"Pike, sir."

"Pike." Link smiled. "Well, mine's Link, not 'sir.' In fact, when people call me sir it makes me nervous, okay?"

"Okay s—Link."

"What are you doing down here, Pike?" Link asked, keeping his voice friendly. "Do you always come armed with fruit?"

The boy glanced down. "My father runs the vegetable stand in town. I like the horses. I just come to look, and give them treats. I wasn't going to do anything bad to them. Promise."

Link lifted the child's face with a finger. "It's all right. I like them, too." He glanced at Epona, then looked at Pike. "Come here." He took the boy's hand and led him to Epona.

"Pet her nose gently to let her get to know you... that's so she'll know that you won't hurt her," Link instructed him. "Now, hold the apple out so she can smell it."

She didn't waste time. As soon as Pike held it out she bit into it taking over half of it into her mouth. Pike giggled as her lips plastered over his fingers.

Epona took the other half and, as she chewed, poked him with her nose as she looked for more.

Link let out a laugh. "Looks like you have a friend for life."

Pike smiled as the horse sniffed his ear. "Yeah."

"Do you know how to bed down a horse?" Link asked, reaching up to scratch behind Epona's ears.

"Sure. I've seen them do it hundreds of times."

"Good, because I have to go see someone very important right now, and I won't be able to bed Epona down."

Pike looked up, his eyes wide. "I could do it."

"Think you could handle it?"

"I know I can."

Link tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. "All right. Just make sure she gets enough hay and none of the stuff in my saddle bags are touched."

Pike nodded energetically. "Yes sir, I mean Link! I'll do a good job, you'll see."

"I know you will, son," Link said, standing "Two more things." He reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a blue rupee. "I always pay for good work." He tossed the gem to the boy. "And after you're through, I want you to find a guard and tell them that I said to escort you home. Okay?"

"Yes s—I mean Link."

"Make sure you tell them my name." Giving him one last smile, Link walked out of the stables. The moon was full and provided more than enough light to see by. Walking across the palace grounds, Link thought about heading for Zelda's private garden. He knew that on moonlit nights she liked to sit out there, but he thought better of it. With all the things going on she was either in the throne room or her chambers. He glanced up at the sky, guessing at the time. Her chambers, he decided.

Returning the smiles and nods of greeting from the palace staff, he walked into the palace. Link strolled down the torch-lit hallways. As he was nearing a corner, a small red-headed woman came running around it and nearly collided with him.

Link sidestepped her and called out her name. "Alanna, a moment of your time?"

The young servant turned and blushed. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you."

Link waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I need you to do something for me. Go ready a guestroom for me. I'm going to be staying at the palace for a few days."

"Yes, sir," Alanna smiled, her cheeks growing even redder. "It's always nice when you stay here."

"Thank you," Link said, returning her smile. "Is Zelda in her chambers?"

Alanna nodded. "Yes, sir," she said, her smile wilted slightly. "I'll go ready that room for you." She turned and took off again.

'Spunky little thing,' Link thought, watching her go. Alanna was one of the newest servants to the palace and very eager to please. Unfortunately for the one she was trying to please, she was also very clumsy.

Link continued on his way. He climbed the main staircase and reached the top floor, he made his way down a maze of corridors, and climbed the spiral staircase that took him to Zelda's tower rooms.

He was pleased to see a trio of guards armed to the teeth encircling her chambers. Swords were drawn when they heard his footsteps, but then were sheathed when the guards caught sight of who they belonged to.

Link smiled at them. "Any problems?"

"No, sir. All's been quiet," the lead guard said.

"Good. Keep it up. The air has a funny smell tonight."

"Yes, sir."

After they parted, Link knocked once on the door and walked in. She wasn't in the outer room, so he crossed silently to the bedroom. The door was open.

The light of a single candle lit the room. She stood with her back to him in front of a full-length mirror, her freshly brushed hair, like spun gold, cascading down the back of her simple shift.

Stunned for a moment, Link cleared his throat.

Hearing the sound, Zelda spun around, bringing her arms up to cover herself. "Link!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" Keeping one arm over her breasts, she grabbed a robe lying on the bed. "Don't you ever knock?"

Link leaned against the doorframe and watched in amusement as she struggled to get the robe over her shoulders while preserving her modesty. "I did knock. Nobody answered," he shrugged. "I thought you might be in danger."

"Well, I'm not," she said, knotting the robe.

"You really shouldn't get so worked up," Link said with a wave. "I didn't see much."

She fixed a glare on him that could melt stone.

Ignoring it, Link invited himself in, crossing the room. He stood before her. He opened his mouth to tell her about what he found, but stopped when he saw what was around her neck. "Is bed time formal now?" he asked, lifting the blue gem around her neck with his fingers.

She pulled away. "It was a gift." She crossed her arms under her breasts. "Now what do you want?"

Link rubbed his hands; a tingling pain shot through the fingers that had held the gem. "I found out something you'd want to know."

"Something that couldn't wait until morning?" she said in annoyance.

Link nodded. "Exactly. I have reason to believe that these murders and the drought are work of some sort of wizard. Now, I don't have all the de—"

Zelda held up a hand to stop him. "I don't recall asking you to look into the murders or the drought."

Link frowned in surprise. "Yeah, well, I just thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong," Zelda cut him off. "Last time I checked, your job wasn't to poke your nose where it doesn't belong. Or, for that matter, to come barging into my private room in the middle of the night and then leer at me like some sort of savage."

Link unconsciously took a step backward. "Where is this coming from?" he asked in bewilderment.

"This has been a long time in coming." She pointed at the door. "Now get out. I've had enough of you for one night."

Link took a step forward and extended a hand. "Zelda, I'm sorry if—"

"I said GET OUT!" Zelda screamed, and did something that, in all the years he'd known her, never did: she slapped him.

It wasn't hard. He had been hit much harder in his life, but never so painfully.

Link's hand went to his stinging cheek. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, princess," he said quietly, and backed out.

The guards looked at him questionably as he walked out but Link didn't stop to answer their silent questions.

Passageways blurred by as his walk changed to a run. It was in a deserted part of the palace far away from Zelda's chambers that his legs gave out. Grasping for the wall, he clung to the cold stone and weathered the pain that ran through him.

Had this been, indeed, a long time in coming? He searched his memory for the answer and came up with nothing. He tried to remember if he did or said something to her this afternoon. But again, the answer was "no".

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. It felt like an eternity before his legs were strong enough to hold his weight.

Wiping his face, he stumbled down the hall and made his way to the guest quarters. He didn't know which one had been set up for him, but he didn't care. Opening the first one he saw, he started in when someone called his name.

"Master Link, I've been looking all over for you," a young guard said, running up to him. "General Tarmag sent me for you."

"What is it?" Link asked haggardly.

The young man swallowed hard. "There's been another murder, sir."


	3. Part Three

Chapter Eight

The air was thick with the smell of blood and death as Link walked into the inn.

He quickly scanned the room and saw the lodgers sitting around it. They all wore the same expression: shock mixed with disbelief. Shock that someone lost her life while they themselves slept. Disbelief that someone in the world was cruel enough to butcher a woman so efficiently.

"Link, up here," a guard called from the top of the staircase.

Wasting no time, Link crossed the main room and took the stairs two at a time. The upper level was a bizarre mixture of chaos and order. Men in leather armor with the seal of the palace on their breastplates moved around giving the impression that they were collecting evidence of who had been here when the woman died. In reality, they were just as confused as the people below.

Link noticed two things as he cleared the landing: a window at the end of the hall was open and two doors were propped open into the hall. One had blood splattered on the floor in front of it. The other held a large, heavyset man. He sat on the bed, his arms wrapped around his stomach as if in pain. From the look in his eyes, it was no pain a medicine could heal. A nasty looking bruise ran along his temple, and Nebra, the local healer, was kneeling at his side speaking words of comfort.

"The husband," Glenn Tarmag said, quietly coming up beside Link. "Knocked unconscious. The whole thing happened five feet away from him."

Link shook his head and sighed. "He found her?"

Tarmag just nodded in reply.

"Why is he still up here?"

"Didn't want to leave. And I didn't want to force him."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to leave either." Link glanced at the door with blood in front of it. "Lets get this over with," he said, more to himself than to Tarmag.

A bucket had been set up just inside door for anyone that needed it. Seeing one's friend being cut down in battle was one thing, but seeing a young, harmless woman gutted like a fish was something completely different.

A coverlet had been thrown over the body, but it could not mask the telltale signs of blood soaking through. By his second step into the room, Link gave up trying to keep the hem of his cloak out of the pools of blood.

The furniture had been pushed into one corner, maximizing floor space. Even the bed had been moved. Crouching down, Link lifted one end of the blanket.

At first glance he felt bile rise to his throat. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to look at how she had been laid out. He let a small part of his mind be horrified and made the rest of it study the placement of what up until an hour ago was inside her body.

Letting the coverlet fall back, Link stood and scrutinized the room. "Was it like this when he found her?" The strength of his voice surprised even his ears.

Tarmag nodded. "Aye."

Link stepped around the body and studied the geometric patterns that had been drawn in the smears on the walls.

Tarmag frowned. "That mean something to ya?"

Link continued to stare. Without realizing it, he walked up to the largest of drawings: a semicircle with a small starburst in the center. He traced it with his finger. "Was this here in all of them?" he whispered.

"Aye, what is it?"

Link swiped his index finger through the blood and touched it with his tongue, tasting it.

Tarmag winced at the sight, but said nothing.

Link walked slowly around the room, stopping sometimes to examine the patterns. He looked back at the body. "This is a blood spell. But drawn with no magic."

"What's a blood spell?"

Link pushed past him, walking back into the hall. "A very powerful and dangerous spell used by necromancers-- sorcerers that perform magical acts through the use of death."

"So... our killer is one of those-- a sorcerer?" Tarmag asked, his voice sounding concerned.

Link glanced back at him and shook his head. "No, just someone who wants us to think he's one. That spell was drawn without magic. You have to be well trained in the black arts to draw a blood spell accurately. Otherwise, you're just a spooky person drawing pictures in blood."

Tarmag nodded slowly. "And you can tell if it was with magic or not?"

"Yeah," Link said absently, looking down the hall at the window again. "Did the husband tell you anything?"

Tarmag scratched his nose. "No, his says that he never saw anyone. He and his wife were walking back to the room when he heard someone behind him... and that's about it."

"Why was he left alive?" Link wondered aloud.

Tarmag shrugged. "It's always that way."

"What?" Link asked, snapping his glaze away from the window to Tarmag.

The larger man nodded. "Ever since this started. A witness has always been left alive."

"Any connection between the victims?"

"Not that we can tell."

"All random?"

"All random," Tarmag confirmed.

Link though for a moment, then walked to the window.

"It's not how he got in," Tarmag said, following him. "That's what we thought at first."

Link got to the window and saw why they ruled it out. The overhang outside of the window slanted almost straight down and the roof of the inn was still another floor up.

"Even if he used a rope," Tarmag said, "he never would have kept his balance."

Link continued to stare at the overhang. Something about this felt right. He squinted and leaned out the window. "A lamp. Get me a lamp," he said to Tarmag.

The call was echoed down the hall.

"What do ya see?" Tarmag asked.

"I don't know yet."

A lantern was passed up and Tarmag handed it to Link.

Keeping one hand on the window ledge, Link leaned almost all the way out.

Tarmag bounced on the balls of his feet. "Well?"

Link pulled himself in and handed the lantern back to Tarmag. "Dirt."

"Dirt?"

"Yeah, sand on the shingles." Link gave a grim smile. "The killer had sand on his boots." He took off his cloak and handed it to Tarmag. "Meet me on the roof."

"Meet you?"

Link drew his hookshot. "The killer did it. So can I."

The larger man's eyes went wide. "You'll be killed."

Link climbed out of the window and stood precariously on the overhang. "Just meet me on the roof." He aimed the hookshot over his head and, with a loud snap click, vanished into the night.

Chapter Nine

Jarod watched with ancient, dark eyes as the sun rose. "Today is the day, my friend," he said.

Behind him, a shadow stirred. "Yes, my lord."

Jarod glanced back at his servant and smiled. "Today is the day Hyrule is mine."

"Then Zelda is yours?"

Jarod snorted. "Zelda has always been mine."

"What of the Knight?"

"The Knight," Jarod said, "is no danger to us as long as he remains occupied."  
"Let me take him now," Vox hissed. "I'll make it a quick kill."

"You, will find, Vox," Jarod said, looking at the sun, "that the Knight is more skilled than you expect."

"As am I," Vox said quietly.

Jarod smiled. "When the time comes, Vox... do not underestimate him. I underestimated his kind long ago, and it is because of that that I am as I am today."

Vox just nodded, not wanting to argue the subject, and pushed deeper into the shadows.

* * *

The sun was just clearing the peak of Death Mountain when Link returned to the palace. Like the men walking next to him, his disposition was somber.

As they walked through the outer gates, guards saw them and said nothing. They understood. The servants and groundkeepers that were always present in the courtyard gave them a wide berth. The news had preceded them. Another woman was dead.

Link shook his head ruefully. "A whole night and nothing."

Tarmag slapped him on the shoulder. "But not for lack of trying. Get some sleep. We'll all see things clearer with some rest."

"I suppose." Link managed a smile. "Sleep well, Glenn."

Turning away from the others, Link let his smile fall. He had been so sure they would have caught the maniac. The boot prints on the roof were barely an hour old. They inspected every niche and cranny that someone could have hidden in, but no one had been found.

Link pasted the inner gate and started toward the guest chambers. He couldn't understand how someone could just vanish. He had found men in deep woods easier than this one in the middle of a city.

Taking the main staircase, Link arrived at the guest chambers. He found that the door to the room he had almost slept in last night was still open. No one bothered to close it.

Walking in, Link shed his cloak and slipped the Master Sword's baldric over his head.

The bed suddenly looked very inviting.

He pushed the door shut and walked toward the bed. Not even bothering with his boots, Link fell on top of it.

Almost immediately, sleep closed in around him.

She ran down a deserted alley, a mob of angry people right behind her. A dingy brick wall flashed by as she moved. Her long blond hair was matted down with a dark grime. Her dress, which normally hugged her body so perfectly, was torn and splattered with blood.

He tried to run after her, but couldn't move. He watched helplessly as something hit her in the legs, knocking her to the ground.

She tried to fight; she lashed out with her fists and feet. But there were too many. They pinned her arms behind her back and dragged her from the alley.

Closing his eyes, he tried not to hear her screams. Fighting with all his strength, he tried to go after her-- to save her as he had always done in the past.

His eyes snapped open as her screams died into silence. There in front of him, not five feet away, was Zelda. Her eyes were open, but glazed over with death. She hung from her neck, swaying slightly.

Someone was shaking him.

"Link, wake up."

Slowly, he opened one eye and saw a shadowed figure standing over him. "Zelda?"

"No, Link. It's me, Impa."

"Impa?" He sat up, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "What's the matter? What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Impa said, sitting on the corner of the bed. "You really shouldn't sleep the day away like this."

Link swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his pounding head in his hands. "Yeah, I know. I've really got to stop doing that."

Impa gave him a smile. "Sorry to wake you, but it's very important."

Link returned her smile and waved it off. "Doesn't matter. What's wrong?"

"It's Zelda," she began, "I'm worried about her. She has canceled all her normal meetings and isn't really talking to anyone. She has been spending all of her time with that Ambassador Jarod. She's not acting like herself."

Link shook his head. "I think you've got the wrong room, Impa. Zelda made it quite clear last night that she was no longer my concern."

Impa frowned. "What do you mean? What happened last night?"

"Nothing. I just tried to talk to her and she kicked me out," Link said, leaving out the part where she had laid a good right cross on him.

Impa studied him for a moment. "Whatever she said or did, she didn't mean it. You know her better than that."

"I thought I did." Link stood and slipped his baldric over his shoulder again. "As Zelda was quick to point out, it's not in my job description to baby sit a moody princess."

Impa looked up at him and smiled. "You don't wear lies well, Link. Don't try."

Link let out a long breath. "Look, I can't help her if she doesn't want help."

"You once told me that Zelda never knew what she wanted."

Link pressed two fingers against his temple. "If I wasn't so tired... I'd have a great comeback for that."

Impa smiled with mock sweetness at him.

"I'll see what I can do about talking to her later, all right?"

"Good," Impa stood. "You always seem to make her feel better."

Link threaded his arm through hers and let her to the door. "We are talking about the same princess, right?"

Chapter Ten

Taking a deep breath, Duncan let his muscles go lax.

He sat cross-legged on the floor of his small home. Incense burned, filling the room with a gentle aroma.

He let his mind stretch out to the world around him.

He was not the wizard he knew Link thought him to be. He was a scholar, a pupil of the world.

The world of magic.

Ever since he was a young boy things of sortilege fascinated him. But it was never his calling to be a practitioner, only a learner.

In his many years of life, he learned a great number of things. Things that ultimately cost him his eyes. But that loss taught him even more-- how to see things that a sighted man could not.

Slowly at first, the world came to him. He could feel the streets full of people as they moved about their chores. He smiled at the happiness and joy the children in the street felt as they played.

Turning his attention to the adults, he felt their unhappiness at the cloudless sky, their sadness and fear of the death in the last night, and the bitterness they felt for not being protected. That, more than anything else, was the strongest.

As he was moving through the people, he could feel a heaviness over everyone. He couldn't feel where it was coming from, he could just tell that it was there. It was both in both the people and the soil, and like a weed it choked the crops, like a noose it was strangling the people.

He shook his head in frustration. He just couldn't feel where it was coming from. It was almost like it was coming from the people themselves, but that was impossible.

He turned his attention to the palace and felt the loyalty of the servants and guards as they moved about in their normal duties.

He didn't even bother trying to find the Princess; she was blessed by the Triforce and beyond his reach. Instead, he moved down the corridors feeling for any change in the heaviness, but there was none. It was uniform over all of Hyrule.

Sighing with weariness, he started to pull back when he felt it.

The power of it astounded him. Darkness and hatred spiraled together in a vortex that tried to pull him in.

Fighting with all his strength, he managed to pull back and look at the source of this power.

It came from one man.

Gasping in surprise, he tried to move away without it noticing him, but it was too strong. With the ease of swatting a gnat away, it lashed out and knocked him back.

As it washed over him, he felt its dangerous mix of patience and need. And in that one instant, he knew what it was. The last piece of the puzzle clicked into place. The killings, the drought, all of it, he saw its purpose. Its goal.

With a scream, Duncan fell back. He was covered in a layer of cold sweat.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"It can't be," he muttered. "They're dead."

Standing on quivering legs, he made his way to the door. Grabbing an old walking stick propped up against the wall he walked outside.

"That fool boy doesn't know what he's up against," Duncan said, feeling his way down the alley.

Chapter Eleven

Link threw open the ancient double doors and felt an odd sense of apprehension.

In the years since he had returned from the Golden Land with the Triforce, he had only come here alone once.

Memories of that time came back to him in a rush, memories of the desperation, the fear, and the hopelessness. Link had never felt so helpless in his life as he did when Zelda lay under that sleeping spell. Out of shear distress, he had come here and supplicated the Triforce for help.

It had offered no help, or comfort. It had just told him that he must do what was necessary as he had always done. Later, it would be Impa who would send him on his quest for Zelda's life.

In the following years he would accompany Zelda when she counseled the Triforce, but he never came alone.  
Letting out a deep breath, Link stepped into the Temple of Time.

The sound of his boots echoed down the long chamber as he walked down the white marble floor.

As he neared the altar, Link drew the Master Sword. The familiar sound of steel scraping against leather announced its arrival to the world.

Sunlight streaming down from the high windows reflected across the pristine blade.

Link climbed the stairs to the sanctuary and stood behind the altar. He brought the sword up and kissed the pommel. He cleared his mind and lay the sword down atop the altar.

Gooseflesh ran down his body and his back arched as the room was filled with magic. The doors at the end of the hall slammed shut and the air seemed to crackle with power as Link turned to the large stone wall behind him.

The well-known golden triple triangle symbol was engraved on the center of the wall.

Keeping his mind clear, Link saw his hand rise and press against the wall. Slowly, the cold stone grew warm.

The chamber was suddenly filled with the sound of stone grating against stone... and the wall slid aside.

The chamber beyond had neither windows nor torches, but shone brighter than day. The source of this light were small triangles about the size of his hand. The Triforce.

They spun slowly over a small pillar in the center of the room.

Link walked into the room, and stood before them on a platform raised in the shape of the joined triangles. He dropped to one knee and closed his eyes.

He felt instead of saw, the golden light encircle the platform, sealing him off from the outside world.

"Why have you called upon us, Hero?" a gentle feminine voice asked.

Keeping his head bowed, Link said, "I call upon your wisdom in a matter of grave importance."

"What mortals customarily consider grave is usually none of our concern."

"I am aware," Link said.

"Why do you come alone, Hero?"

Link fought the urge to look up. "Is it not my right?"

"It is. But your choice is not simply the reason. Why is the Wisdom Blessed not with you?"

"I feared she would not come," Link said with resignation.

"She would not if you asked?"

"No, she is angry with me."

Link felt the magic tighten around his skin.

"You must not let that happen, Hero. Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not."

"I am aware," Link said again.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

The magic loosened a bit. "Then ask what you will."

"I believe a terrible thing might be happing to Hyrule."

"You speak true," the feminine voice said.

"Then you'll help me?"

"No."

"No?" Link asked in bewilderment. "Why?"

"We will not."

Link felt a flash of anger. "You will not, or can not?"

"We will not."

"Tell me why."

"That is not for you to ask, Hero."

"Like the Light it's not," Link protested. "You say it's my duty to protect you and Hyrule, but you won't help me when I ask for it."

"This involves the prophecies, and is none of your concern," the feminine voice said bluntly.

"The prophecies speak of this?"

"You speak true."

"But... I've changed prophecies before," Link said.

"Again true."

"Then why can't you help me?"

The magic tightened again. "It is none of your concern. Ask a new question, or we shall end this."

Link sighed and thought hard, the Triforce would answer any question, but you had to know when and how to ask it. He decided to try another angle. "You wrote the prophecies?"

"True. Through the hands of those we have Blessed the prophecies have been written."

"You can change the prophecies?"

"True, we possess the power to do so."

Link smiled to himself. "Then as the last remaining Knight of the Triforce, I request that you alter this prophecy."

"We will not."

"Why?!" Link demanded.

"It is none of your concern," the voice answered calmly.

With a scream of anger, Link stood and looked straight at the Triforce. The magic tightened to the point that pain blossomed like fire across his body. Link gritted his teeth and made himself endure it. "Now you listen to me," he snarled. "I've asked you a question, and you will answer it, or _I_ shall end this."

"So be it." The tightness vanished, as did the pain. "Prophecies are forks in fate. You choose one road or the other. Once down one path, we must not change. If you wish to touch us with the wish in your heart then do so. We will not stop you. But do not ask us to change what you have already chosen."

Link stood, dumfounded. "I... I wouldn't wish on that."

"That is wise."

Link moved to drum his fingers on the hilt of his sword, then realized it wasn't there. "Can you tell me the prophecy that has been enacted?"

"'When night is indistinguishable from day, then the one who sits on the throne of Hyrule may call the Black Souls home. And all will weep for those who shall die under tyranny.'"

Link repeated the words softly back to himself; they didn't make any sense. "And this will come to pass?"

"It will."

"And we can do nothing to stop it?"

"You can do nothing to stop it."

Link looked off to the side and said. "That won't stop me from trying."

"We are aware."

He looked back to the glowing light. "Then can you tell me anything more to help me?"

"You mustn't forget your gift."

"My gift?"

"You are blessed by the Triforce of Courage. That gives you an ability of no other in Hyrule: the ability to give all to your beliefs, to die for your cause if necessary. That is what makes you so dangerous in combat. Do not forget that."

Link shook his head. "I won't."

"Then this is ended. Farewell, Hero."

Link closed his eyes as the golden light intensified and engulfed everything.

He woke behind the altar.

The stone wall had closed itself again.

Pushing himself up on one knee, Link stood. Muscles cried out with stiffness and he wondered how long he had been there.

Stretching, Link removed the Master Sword from the altar but did not sheath it.

The last of the Knights of the Triforce, guardian of the people and the monarchy, welder of the mightiest blade ever forged, and keeper of the Triforce of Courage stood behind the altar, looking down the long, stone hall that was the Temple of Time... and felt completely and utterly alone.

Chapter Twelve

The sun was high in the west when Link emerged from the Temple.

He pulled his cloak tight against the chilly wind and started walking down the cobblestone path, back to the city.

His mind was spinning from what the Triforce told him. He tried to think of what to do next. 'Courage and Wisdom must not stand alone'; the phrase kept running through his head. He had to get Zelda through whatever was bothering her.  
'If she won't open up to Impa, what makes you think she'll talk to you?' a little voice asked in the back of his head.

"I don't know," Link admitted out loud. "But I have to try."

As he turned down the road that would take him into Town Square, he heard someone call out his name.

He turned and saw Alanna running toward him. Her long red hair streamed behind her like a long lick of flame. As she reached him, her foot caught on a cobblestone and, with a scream, she launched forward.

In a blink, Link's arms shot out and caught her as she flew by. "Are you all right?" he asked, as she got her feet under her again.

"I think so," she said, blushing. "Thank you."

Link smiled down at her and removed his arms from her waist. "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, Link, I've been looking all over for you," she said, still a little winded. "I searched all over the palace, the grounds, the city, the—"

"Yes, a lot of places."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Impa sent me," she said, looking up at him with clear blue eyes.

"Impa? Why? Is something wrong with Zelda?"

"W-well not exactly. Sh—"

Link grabbed her shoulders and gave her a hard stare. "Alanna, is Zelda hurt?"

"No."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry. It's just that Impa said it was important that I find you."

Link lay a hand on the small of her back and started leading her back to the palace. "Slowly, now. Why did Impa send you?"

"She said to find you and tell you that you need to come and talk to the princess right away."

Link frowned and unconsciously began walking faster. "Why, right now?"

Alanna glanced at the ground and continued. "The princess has decreed that a celebratory banquet be held in honor of Ambassador Jarod."

"What?" Link said, glancing at Alanna. "Hyrule is the driest it's ever been since water was created, we have some maniac is running around with a sharp knife, and Zelda is going to celebrate?"

"I'm sure she has a reason," Alanna said, trying to keep up with his fast stride.

They turned down the heavily traveled road that would take them to the palace. Puffs of dust flew from their boots as they quickly walked down the path.

"Has word gotten out yet?" Link asked.

"I don't see how it couldn't have. The messengers had already left when Impa came to me."

"Light," Link swore under his breath. "What's the meaning of this banquet?"

"She said to celebrate the joining of our kingdom to Ambassador Jarod's."

"Our _joining_?" Link let out a long breath. "Jarod. Is that the guy I saw in the throne room yesterday?"

"Yes." At his prompting, Alanna told him about how Jarod had showed up at the palace yesterday and about how she ran into his servant Vox in the palace halls. "There's just something not right about him," she said.

Link nodded in agreement and looked at the top of the largest tower of the palace, just coming into view. The palace was protected by two large walls and a guarded drawbridge. There were three towers in all, each different in size. The smallest tower was used as guest quarters and Zelda used the next to smallest as her personal chambers. The tallest, toward rear of the palace, had been sealed off since Agahnim hadtried to use Zelda in order to brake the Sacred Seal.

They all looked down upon the massive stone roof of the castle, which was fenced with large ramparts and lined with hideous gargoyles.

Link had always favored the gargoyles. He thought it was rather amusing how people could be frightened and repulsed by these protectors made of stone.

As they cleared the last hill, Link caught sight of a group of people gathered around the outer gate. "What's going on down there?"

"Oh, them," Alanna said. "They started gathering after you left."

"Who are they?"

"Protesters."

Link turned and looked at her, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline. "Protesters? What are they protesting?"

Alanna swallowed hard. "They say that the Princess isn't giving them enough protection against the killer."

Link ran his fingers back through his hair. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He reached out and took her hand. "Come on." He led her off the path and started walking around the palace.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following willingly.

"I'm not going to try and get through all those people," Link told her. "We're going through the servants' entrance."

As they walked away, Link never noticed an old, dark skinned blind man standing away from the crowd, calling out to him.

Chapter Thirteen

He could hear her yelling out in the hall.

Ignoring the guards who made no move to stop him, Link walked into Zelda's chambers.

Zelda stood on a stool in the center of the room surrounded by a cluster of people holding large fabric rolls. She wore a long, flowing silk gown; it was the emerald green color that he knew she liked so much.

Tailors, with pins sticking out of their mouths, ran around her, making adjustments.

She stood with her profile to him. He had always thought Zelda looked pretty when she was angry, the way the skin around her nose would crinkle and the way she would suck her bottom lip in. But today she looked down right mean.

She was screaming at one of the tailors about not moving fast enough. Link had known her years, in all that time had only seen Zelda angry enough to scream and cry only twice, and never about something so insignificant as a dress.  
Impa was standing to one side of Zelda, trying to soothe her.

As if sensing his presence, Zelda turned her head and looked at him with eyes filled with indignation. "How did you get in here?"

Link gave her a grin. "It took some cunning, but I turned the knob and pushed."

She didn't laugh at his joke. She just continued to stare.

"Bad time?"

"Yes." Under the hem of the gown, he saw her foot beginning to tap. "Now, would you please leave?"

Impa stepped up and laid a hand on Zelda's arm. "I asked him to come."

"You? Why?"

Link cleared his throat. "Ah, could we have a moment alone please?"

The tailors looked from him to Zelda; they didn't know whom to obey.

"Go," she said, her eyes never leaving Link's.

They were quick to comply. They gathered up their things and were out the door in record time.

Even though he felt like a mouse staring at an alley full of cats, Link put on his best smile and extended a hand to help Zelda off her stool. "Princess?"

Impa watched with trepidation as the dressmakers filed out. She had been hoping to talk to Link alone before he spoke with Zelda.

The way Zelda had looked at him when he had come in alarmed her. Never had Zelda looked at Link that way. Her enemies received that look.

Showing more of his endless supply of bravery, Link stepped forward and held out a hand. "Princess?"

Impa watched Zelda as she considered the hand in front of her. Slowly, her arm rose and she accepted proffered hand and stepped off the footstool.

Link's hand lingered on hers as if waiting for some signal or sign that was known only to them. If there was any, Impa couldn't see it.

By the look that flashed in Link's eyes, nether did he.

"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me," Zelda said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't I always?"

"No."

He gave her another sly grin. "First time for everything."

Zelda heaved a sigh and said. "Just get on with it so I can get back to more important things."

Impa expected another fip remark from Link but none came. Instead, he moved closer to Zelda and, with eyes filled with sincerity, said. "We're concerned about you, Zelda. I'm concerned about you. You're not acting like yourself. You've been acting hostile, unforgiving, and resentful to everyone around here." He paused for a breath, and continued. "I understand that you've been underneath a lot of stress, but I need you right now. Something is happening in Hyrule that I don't understand, and I need your help to understand it." Impa could see wetness form is his eyes at what he said next. "If it's truly what you want, then I'll leave and never come back, but just help me this one last time."

For a long time, Zelda just stood there. More emotions then Impa could count ran through her eyes. Finally, she shook her head and said, "The only thing that is happening to Hyrule is a merge with a very rich and powerful kingdom." Her voice slowly turned hard. "Now, for the last time, stay out of things that are none of your concern."

"Since when does that not include Hyrule or you?" Impa said, speaking up for the first time.

Zelda turned on Impa. "It does not include taking matters into his own hands, running off like a madman, and returning with some babble about sorcery."

"I returned with information that came from a very reliable source, and that I believe to be true," Link answered.

"Oh, really? What proof do you offer?"

Impa stepped between them. "The word of a Knight is enough for me."

Zelda gave her a cold stare. "It's not for me."

"What's happened to you?" Impa asked, refusing to back down.

Zelda shook her head, then turned on her heel and started for the door.

Link called out her name.

She stopped but didn't turn. "What?"

"That necklace you're wearing," Link said. "It's from Ambassador Jarod, isn't it?"

Now she turned. "Yes, it is." Her hand came up and began stroking the blue stone.

"Don't trust him," Link said, taking a step toward her. "If you don't believe anything I say ever again, believe that. Don't trust him."

She didn't say a word. She just looked at him for a moment then walked out.

Link's shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Impa. I did the best that I could."

Impa nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know you did. I did too."

Link pulled away and started pacing the room. "I just don't know how else to get through to her."

Impa watched him with a mixture of empathy and sympathy. "She has been underneath a lot of stress lately. She'll come around."

"No," Link said quietly. "It's not stress. Someone did something to her."

"But who—" Impa studied his face. "Ambassador Jarod?"

"Ambassador Jarod," Link confirmed. "Where is he?"

Impa held up a hand in warning. "Now, don't do anything rash."

"I'm not being rash enough. That's the problem Impa." Link stated. "Now where is he?"

Impa let out a long breath. "In the old King's chambers."

He nodded a thank you, then made for the door.

"Link," Impa called out as Link turned the corner, "please be careful."

* * *

Guards that were armed to the teeth scurried out of his way.

Link walked with a steady gait down the halls of the palace. Corridors and rooms disappeared in a haze of anger. He didn't know what he was going to do when he found Jarod, but a small part of his mind wondered how violent it would be.

He reached the double doors that led to the rooms that used to belong to the king of Hyrule. Rearing back, he kicked the doors in.

Standing in the center of the main room, clad in the same deep black robes he had worn the day before, was Jarod. His black eyes held a hint of humor. He stood, quite relaxed, with his hands clasped behind his back. He was alone.  
"Good afternoon, Knight." His voice was as smooth as his demeanor. "Do you carry a message from the Princess?"

"A message from me," Link snapped, walking into the room. He crossed the distance between them and, with a blur of strength, grabbed Jarod's throat and shoved him against the wall. "Now, you listen to me. I don't know how you're doing it or why. But you're going to stop it or find out just how nasty I can get when I'm mad."

The glint of humor in his eyes seemed to increase. "I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about," he said calmly.

Link tightened his grip, and lifted Jarod off he floor. With a hard shove, he slammed Jarod against the wall. "You know very well what I'm talking about: Zelda."

"It would be in your best interest to release me." Jarod choked.

Link slammed him against the wall again. "You leave Zelda alone, or I swear to all that is holy, I'll come after you with wrath the gods themselves don't know."

Jarod brought his gloved hands up and, instead of gripping Link's fists, held them over his wrists.

Link gasped as white-hot pain lanced up his arms and exploded in his shoulders. It twisted up into his chest, making it hard to breathe. His eyes met Jarod's and he knew what it was: magic.

Gritting his teeth and refusing open his fists, Link drew on his fury. He let anger and instinct take over. He lifted Jarod higher and tightened his grip. Slowly, the pain withdrew.

For the first time, the look of shock crossed Jarod's face. Link knew that he shouldn't have been able to do what he had just done.

"Now, you're going to give me some answers," Link said.

There was a rustle of fabric behind him and something hit Link's chest. Hard. His grip on Jarod's robes slipped away as he backpedaled. Another hit— this time the unmistakable feel of a boot— in his stomach.

Link stumbled back and raised his hands to deflect another blow. He looked up and saw the familiar face of Vox. He wasn't a tall man, coming only to Link's shoulder, but he made up for it in speed. With a scream, he launched another kick at Link, this time aiming for the head.

Link was ready for him this time. Letting his weight fall back on the balls of his feet, he ducked under the kick and launched one of his own, aimed right at Vox's leg.

Link felt the firmness of the calf as he made contact. He wrapped his leg around Vox's, and pulled it out from under him.

With a cry, Vox hit the floor hard. Still he didn't stay down-- almost immediately, he flipped up and was on his feet again.

Link brushed hair out of his eyes and dropped into a crouch.

Vox gave him an icy smile and charged him again.

He moved with astonishing speed. The distance between them vanished in a blink.

At the last second, Link stepped to the side and lashed out with a punch of his own. It landed solidly against Vox's chest. The blow knocked the smaller man off his feet and again he landed hard on his back.

Link backpedaled a bit to put some distance between them as Vox back-flipped onto his feet. "You're a limber one aren't you," Link said, shaking the sting out of his hand.

Vox's reply was to draw a spade shaped knife from his belt.

Link looked from the blade to its user. There was little doubt that Vox would come at him with lethal intent, but he didn't think the sword would be necessary. He cleared his mind, and let his body grow calm.

With a scream, Vox launched himself forward again. And, if it were possible, he seemed to move faster than the first time.

Link let him come. Time seemed to slow as he saw Vox bring the knife up and aim it at his heart. He let his weight fall back on one leg as he spun around and lashed out in a kick. His foot made contact with Vox's wrist and the blade flew from his hand.

Time returned to normal speed as the knife clanged across the floor. Link completed his turn and stood ready for the next attack.

Vox looked at him in surprise, then leaped straight back and grabbed the long halberd propped up against the wall.

Now it was time for the sword. Link stepped back, his hand going to the hilt.

"Enough!"

Link and Vox both looked up sharply as Jarod spoke up.

Reluctantly, Vox released the halberd and stood down. Link looked at both of them, then did the same.

"Very good, Knight," Jarod said, with a cold smile. "It's nice to see the blood hasn't weakened through the years."

Link frowned. "Excuse me?"

Jarod just continued to smile, looking to Vox. Then he nodded as if he had come to some sort of decision. With long strides he walked to the open doors and said, "Come, Vox."

Like a leashed dog, Vox followed his master out of the room, leaving Link wondering what he had just witnessed.

Chapter Fourteen

Alanna never saw him until it was too late.

Heavy pots fell with a loud clang to the kitchen floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Abdel," she said, her hand going to her mouth.

The young man in the apron who up until a few moments ago had been carrying those pots smiled as he always did when he saw her. "S'okay really."

Alanna knelt and helped him gather the pots again. As they both reached for the same pot and their hands touched. Abdel's face flushed a bright red.

"What's going on here?" Mistress Senovich, the head of the kitchen staff, asked walking up.

"Ah... n-nothing," Abdel stammered. "I-I just dropped a few pots."

"Well, I can see that. I'm not blind," Senovich said tapping her foot.

"O-of course not, I didn't mean to imp—" Abdel began.

"Are you responsible for this?" Senovich asked, turning to Alanna. "I've warned you about disrupting my kitchen."

Alanna looked down. "I know, ma'am. I didn't—"

"Do anything," Abdel said, coming to her defense. "She was just walking by, it was my fault."

Senovich studied him a long moment. "All right," she said at last. "You stay late tonight scrubbing those pots."

Abdel nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, why are you here?" she said to Alanna. "After what happened last time, I told you I don't want you on kitchen duty anymore."

"I know, Mistress. Malta wasn't feeling very well and couldn't come down, so she asked me to."

Senovich sighed and muttered something about her luck. "Malta was on wine duty. You're going to have to take her place-- I can't spare anyone else. If you mess up tonight..." She let the threat hang in the air.

Alanna shook her head. "I won't do anything wrong, ma'am."

Mistress Senovich just sighed again and walked away.

Alanna scooped up the last pot and said, "You, didn't have to do that."

Abdel stood and helped her to her feet. "It isn't fair how she picks on you. It's not like you mean to be..."

"Clumsy," she said for him. "It's all right, you can say it."

"No, I didn't mean that."

She put a hand on his arm and smiled. "It's all right, I know." She hefted the pot. "Come on, let's put these away."

As they walked through the chaos of chefs and food, Alanna watched Abdel with a slight smile. She knew he had a crush on her but she couldn't return it. She wished that she could, she really did. He had been so kind to her since she had come to the place-- both he and Link.

Her smile broadened at the though of Link. She wondered if he was going to be at the banquet tonight. Probably. He enjoyed these types of things.

* * *

'I hate these things,' Link thought as he watched the guests file in.

He stood at the far end of the Great Hall, trying to stay obscure by one of the massive wall tapestries.

The broad fireplaces at both ends of the Hall filled the room with a cozy warmth and the aroma of burning oak. But Link wasn't enjoying the warmth or the aroma. He felt ridiculous, for the staff had forced him into wearing one of the dress shirts that Zelda's tailors had made up for him to wear on special occasions. They had wanted him to wear a bright red shirt with gold bands down the sleeves, but he drew the line.

Finally, after almost half an hour of arguing, he had decided on a black tunic with the symbol of the Triforce on his left breast with a single gold band around the cuffs.

He fingered the silk fabric on the sleeve and wondered how Zelda could wear this stuff every day. He'd rather have a good, dependable wool shirt.

As he watched, the Hall filled with people. He shook his head ruefully; it was amazing how many people with worthless titles the palace staff turned up on short notice.

'Maybe she had to grant a few more titles just to fill the room,' Link thought, smiling at his private joke.

He scanned the room and saw guards taking up positions around the dais. Zelda must almost be ready.

Taking his cue from the other guests, Link searched for his table. Normally, if he attended these things, he sat at Zelda's table on the dais. However, in light of the past two days, he thought that might not be a good idea. Plus, she didn't invite him.

He had told Impa to make sure that he got a table near the dais just in case there was trouble, but far enough away from Zelda so that there would not be a scene.

Skirting ambassadors and other so-called important people with a smile, he found his table.

Four people were already there; he recognized three of them. Baron and Baroness Krech were local land tycoons. They held the deeds on most of the buildings in the city. Next to them was Lola Joplin. She had married into her money all three times. She sat with a blond haired, blue eyed, pretty boy on her arm. Link glanced at him and wondered what was higher, his intelligence or his boot size. If Link had to put money down, he'd guess the latter.

Link greeted all of them and sat down. He was between the Baron and Lola.

Perfect.

Lola smiled a little too pleasantly and said, "I wasn't aware that I was to be seated next to a man of your position, Sir Link."

Link fought hard to keep his eyes from rolling. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Miss Joplin. My position isn't much more than a simple woodsman."

She laid a hand over his. "Nonsense. You're a Knight of the Triforce." She batted her large lashes at him. "And, from what I hear, you are quite good at it."

Link glanced down at her hand on his and decided that he was going to have a talk with Impa after the banquet. "Stories have the tendency to get exaggerated," he said.

"Oh, yes, I understand that."

'I'm sure you do,' Link thought. Disengaging his hand from hers, he turned to the Baron and said, "It's been awhile, Mr. Krech. How's business?"

"Well, the drought has been hard on everyone, but we've managed."

Link gave him a small smile. "Glad to hear that." He glanced at the main entranceway and wondered what was taking Zelda so long.

"So tell us, Sir Link," the Baroness said, "have there been many brigands lately?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's what you do," she explained. "You kill anyone who tries to take the Triforce."

Link stared at the woman across from him. "I'm... I'm sorry but that's not what I do. I provide protection from those who would use the Triforce for their own good as opposed to the good of the people. In a way, I'm more of a protector of the people from themselves than the Triforce." He paused, then continued. "I only use violence when absolutely necessary, and even then, rarely is it fatal."

"Oh," the Baroness said, and sat back, a little disappointed.

After a few unconformable moments, the musicians started playing a soft tranquil song. Link sat a little straighter in his chair. He knew what was coming.

On cue, Zelda appeared in the entranceway and Link felt his breath stop in his throat. She wore the same dress he had seen earlier, but now it seemed to glow with a grandeur that the other women in the room could never have. She wore more paint on her face than usual but Link looked past that. The same tear drop necklace from earlier was around her neck, and she had jewels wound around her hair and cascading down her brow. She was beautiful.

The people for Zelda's table came walking behind her in a single file. They followed her to the dais and took their places at the table, but didn't sit.

She held out her hand. "Honored guests, may I presence to you: Ambassador Jarod from Death Mountain."

The room applauded politely as he walked through the entranceway. Giving the crowd a smile, he walked to the dais and kissed Zelda's hand.

Link watched through narrow eyes as Jarod sat to Zelda's right-- the same seat Link usually had.

Servants ran around the tables bringing food and wine. The first course had begun.

As the food was being set down in front of him, Link felt Lola's hand on his knee. He didn't bother hiding his sigh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

By the third course, Jarod had grown bored. He looked out across the people that had gathered for their leader and remembered the time when queens had bowed to him.

He gave a soft smile as his plate was lifted away and was replaced with a clean one. It was once a glorious time. A time when fighters truly fought and rulers truly ruled. A time when men marched off to battle for what they believed in instead of for what they thought they believed in.

Jarod's smile quickly fell and a pang of bitterness rushed through him when his eyes fell on the Knight sitting in the crowd. The need for that boy's blood was nearly over whelming. Only the power that the Knight's kind had evoked so very long ago held back his wrath.

Inwardly, Jarod cursed himself for being so foolish as to try to use Sorcerer's Pain against the Knight. That sword at his side was proof enough that the boy could endure the pain and draw the magic into himself. As he watched the Knight sit at his table, talking to some woman beside him, he could only hope that he hadn't used too much magic so that the boy could now sense him when he used it. Right now, his primary safety was the boy's ignorance.

Turning away from the Knight, Jarod looked to his servant standing by one of the side entrances. As always, Vox was as loose as a coiled spring, ready to strike at a command.

Jarod gave Vox a nod and the smaller man disappeared through the doorway. They had gone over this plan even before Jarod had made his presence known in Hyrule. The majority of the plan fell to Vox; it required him to work very fast and efficiently.

Vox had originally wanted to start before the banquet, but Jarod had ordered him to wait for nightfall; not only was he more capable of drawing the power he needed to conclude the blood spell, but people's fear was greater at night. That fear was what was going to be their downfall.

As the table was reset for the next course, servants bearing tall decanters of wine started encircling the tables.

As Jarod watched, a short woman with red hair walked to his table. She held her decanter with shaking hands. He couldn't help but smile as she filled the other guests' wineglasses. She would do nicely.

He locked eyes with her as she approached him. Releasing his carefully built up barriers, he let his will flow into her mind. Her nervousness and fear tasted like honey on his tongue. Time was now his. In the space of a heartbeat, he scrutinized every memory, hope, wish, and thought. They were all his to do with as he would. Through her eyes, he saw himself looking up at her. He felt the weight of the decanter in her hands and the firmness of her dress against her skin. In her mind, he showed her the place where she was to go. With his task done, Jarod pulled out of her mind and the invisible bridge between them vanished. Sounds of the room returned to his ears in time for him to hear her ask if he needed more wine. He gave her a smile that betrayed nothing to her of what he had just done and said, "No, thank you, Alanna. I have more than enough."

* * *

"You seem rather quiet tonight, Sir Link. Are you not enjoying yourself?"

For what felt like the hundredth time, Link slipped out of Lola's grasp. "Oh, I'm enjoying myself as much as I usually do."

"That's nice to hear," Lola said with a bright smile.

Wishing she'd turn her attention back to her young escort, Link gave a halfhearted smile in return.

Glancing at the Zelda's table, he saw her laughing with one of her guest. 'Well, at least one of us is having fun,' he thought ruefully.

As he watched, servants began bringing out the next course. Following behind them were the winebearers.

"Oh, no," he breathed when he caught sight of Alanna come through the doors.

Obviously very nervous, she made her way down the table, carefully filling wineglasses. Link was impressed, for not a drop was spilled.

She moved to Zelda, and that was when it happened.

* * *

Jarod watched as the red headed servant started for Princess Zelda.

Letting a thread of magic flow into the special stone around the princess's neck, he wove new instructions into the spell.

Turning his attention back to the servant, he let another tendril magic go free. Under his direction, a strip of air about as big as a strand of hair started to firm.

Once it was hard enough, Jarod moved it under the decanter in Alanna's hands and pushed up.

Alanna gave a strangled cry as the decanter was lifted out of her hands and launched at Zelda.

Zelda barely had time to glance in Alanna's direction before the decanter hit her in the chest, spilling dark wine down her dress.

* * *

Two things happened at once.

First, Link felt the distinct feel of magic fill the air. He jumped to his feet and, with a hand on the hilt of his sword, scanned the room.

Next, he saw the wine Alanna was carrying leave her hands and hit Zelda.

Zelda jumped from her chair with a shriek. For a long moment no one moved. Wine ran down Zelda's green dress in long streaks, pooling at her feet.

Alanna was the first to move. She grabbed a napkin from the table and started dabbing at the stain. She was babbling about how sorry she was.

Other servants ran up and started doing the same.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Impa appear in the doorway to the kitchen.

Zelda's face had turned a bright red with rage. Link saw the look in her eye, and muttered, "Please, Zelda, not now."

She threw her arms out, knocking Alanna away. "Get away from me!" she screamed.

Alanna shrank back and tried to apologize again.

Zelda wouldn't hear it. "You stupid, incompetent imbecile!" she said, advancing on Alanna.

Link move to help Alanna. He cleared his table and started for the dais, but Impa got there first.

She took Zelda's arm and tried to calm her.

Zelda shook free of Impa's grip, and told her to stay out of it. Turning back to Alanna, she said, "Get out of this castle."

Alanna was visibly terrified. "What?"

"You heard me! Gather your belongings and get out of this castle within the hour or I'll have you given to the soldiers for their enjoyment."

Alanna blanched bone white. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She slowly turned around and started walking toward the main entranceway.

Link moved to catch her, but when she heard him approach, she started running. He tried to stop her but she was already gone.

As he stood in the middle of the Great Hall of Hyrule Castle, staring at the doorway where one of his friends had just run through in terror, Link felt the tiny spark of anger and hurt that he had been feeling for Zelda develop into something stronger. It was different when she went after him, but there was no cause to attack Alanna.

He turned and looked at Zelda. She stood with her hands balled up into fist as her side as if she were waiting for an attack. Servants moved out of the way, just as frightened by Link's countenance as they were from Zelda's tirade. Even Impa backed away when she saw the look in Link's eyes.

* * *

Jarod watched in satisfaction as his plan came together.

He stood with his back against the warm stones next to the large fireplace behind the dais and realized that he was indeed correct in saying that the Knight's blood hadn't weakened through the years. The Knight stood where the red-headed servant had run from, giving the Princess a stare only a Knight could give.

He smiled when he remembered the time when one of his brothers had said that the Knights of the Triforce had eyes that were as deep cutting as their blades.

Through his bond with Vox, he felt his servant confirm that he had successfully caught the red headed servant. That was his cue to leave.

Weaving a quick, temporary illusion around the princess's neck, he called his charm back to his hand.

Moving quicker than the eye could follow, the necklace unclasped itself and flew back to its master.

Jarod looked down at the sparkling blue stone in his hand and smiled. The plan was, indeed, coming together.  
Without anyone noticing, he slipped out one of the side doors and began putting the final stage of the plan in motion.

For what felt like an eternity he stood, just looking at Zelda. No words were used. None were needed. Link's eyes bored into Zelda's, and, with that look, he spoke more disapproval than words ever could.

From where he stood Link saw tears start to form in Zelda's eyes. He waited for some sort of response from himself, but none came. Once he would have given his life to stop tears from falling down Zelda's cheeks, but now he couldn't muster the will to care.

With a look of sudden realization, Zelda stumbled back and then ran from the Hall.

Link stood in silence as everyone in the room was afraid to breathe. "Everyone leave," he said quietly. "The banquet's over. Everyone leave."

The people didn't need anymore encouragement. Within minutes, the immense Hall was empty save for Link and Impa.

"Go, after her, Impa," he said. "I can't do it anymore."

"Link—"

"Don't. Not anymore." He looked up at her. "Go after her, do whatever you have to do. I just don't care anymore."  
"I find that hard to believe."

He just shook his head.

Impa studied him for a moment, then left through the same doors as Zelda.

After a few moments, Link sat down in Zelda's abandoned chair. The wood still held some of her warmth. "Power may stand alone," he repeated softly to himself, "but Wisdom and Courage must not."

Chapter Fifteen

Moving with a sureness in his step, Jarod walked down empty corridors to the room Vox had readied.

The passageway was shrouded in shadows; night had fallen and the servants had yet to light the wall torches.

Arriving at a small storage room not far from the kitchen, he drew a quick shield around the room to keep people out and sound in. He entered and found the room in darkness. With a wave of his hand, the candles that were set up around the room sprang to life. Alanna stood in the center of the room. Vox had one arm around her waist, effectively pinning her arms, and had a hand around her mouth. She gave a muffled scream when she saw Jarod.

He closed the door behind him with a soft click. "I see our guest has arrived." He extended his open palm at her. "You can let her go, Vox. I have her."

Obediently, Vox released her and she bolted toward the door. She never made it past her second step. The room was filled with a flash of blue as a bolt launched from Jarod's hand and struck Alanna in the chest.

She gave a weak cry, then stood completely still. Only her eyes moved; they darted back and forth, filled with fear.

Jarod nodded to Vox. The servant drew his spade shaped knife from his belt and stepped forward. He set the blade against her shoulder.

Through lips that refused to open, Alanna tried to scream.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Vox sank his knife into the shoulder of Alanna's dress, but did not touch her skin. Moving in a blur, Vox dropped to his knees, pulling the knife down with him. Standing just as quick, he made two more incisions, and Alanna's dress and shift fell to the floor, leaving her naked in front of her attackers.

Jarod let his eyes travel down her bare body. It was not her flesh he was interested in, but the warm blood flowing beneath it.

He took a step forward and kicked her clothes out of the way. "You should feel honored," he said, looking into her big, fear filled eyes. "You are going to be part of something that will forever change the world." He smiled down at her. "My brothers shall sing your name and honor your sacrifice." He turned to Vox. "Do it quickly. We don't have much time."

Jarod watched silently in the corner as Vox moved about his work. He smiled slightly at the skill of his assistant.

Moving dexterously, Vox smeared a cupped handful of blood on the wall and began to draw a starburst with half of a circle around it. Then he turned and drew a similar shape on his victim.

As Vox worked, Jarod could feel the dark magic of death start to form. The same power that had taken the spark of life from Alanna was returning, returning to do its new master's bidding.

Jarod drew a deep breath, savoring the memories the metallic smell of blood brought back. He could still remember the first time he called upon the power that took life. He had been much younger then and in the service of a king whose kingdom was no longer known. He had come across the spell in an old Sorcerer's book. He had studied for years before he felt confident enough to cast such a strong spell. The book warned him that the younger the blood the more potent the magic, and said that for a first spell the blood of an old man was best. Like most spells, if incorrectly cast it would extract a price from the caster. With a blood spell, that price was the life of the caster.

The prospect of such a challenge intrigued Jarod, and for his first spell, he found the youngest blood he could find: the king's own heir. That young boy had been so trusting, and the power of his blood was like no other. He would have made a good ruler.

The king had known who was responsible for the death of his son—Jarod had made no moves to hide the fact he was the one responsible— but by that time the king himself was so afraid of Jarod that the sorcerer had had almost complete run of the castle.

As Vox neared completion of his task, he withdrew a small flask from his blood-splattered tunic and dipped it in the now open chest cavity, letting the still, warm blood mix with the cold, saved blood.

Jarod felt the power in the room grow exponentially as the six different kinds of blood mixed. As he watched, Vox took the flask and walked to the starburst pattern on the wall. He tipped the flask a bit, letting the blood flow out onto his fingers. With an artful precision, he completed the circle around the starburst with the mixed blood.

The candles started to shake and the air seemed to shimmer with the power that had been called back.

Vox walked up to Jarod and, letting a small bit of blood dribble out of the flask, drew a circle around Jarod... protection for his master.

Jarod felt his own magic rise up in response to the maelstrom around him. He pulled off his gloves, revealing bony, shrived hands, and held them out palms up. He met Vox's eyes and saw hesitation. "Do it," he commanded.

Vox raised his knife and with a quick stroke sliced Jarod's hands open.

Jarod hissed as his black blood began to pool into his cupped hands.

Vox held the flask out, waiting for his final instructions.

Weaving air under his hands to keep the blood in, Jarod nodded.

Vox slowly tipped the flask up, spilling its contents into his master's hands.

The blood hissed as it made contact with Jarod's hands. Flinching at the pain, he kept his mind on the goal and endured it.

Jarod could feel his hands tingling as his magic mixed with the power of the souls he had killed. The two powers merged, drawing on each other's strength. He looked at Vox and said through gritted teeth, "Go find a servant or a guard, I don't care which. Hold him for me. Don't hurt him, just hold him."

The smaller man bowed. "Yes, my lord."

After Vox had gone, Jarod focused his attention on the concoction in his hands. He let a trickle of magic flow into the blood. Slowly, the liquid in his hands started to boil.

As the boiling grew faster, a thick black steam started to rise. Then, Jarod started to chant in a language known to few living men: the language of the Dead.

"Hear me spirits! By my power you return and by my power you shall serve." Jarod held his hands up, watching the dark steam churn like an angry thundercloud. "From the depths of my black soul, feel my need and embrace it. Feel my will and embody it. Feel my hate and let it drive you." The concoction in his hands was boiling so fiercely now that most of it had evaporated. With a clap of thunder that was felt but not heard, a bolt of pure black lightning erupted from the growing dark cloud. The lightning stuck Jarod in the heart and he could feel it take what it needed. A goal.

More lightning lashed out in rapid session, striking the blood, the starburst on the wall, Alanna's body. With each strike, Jarod could feel his strength dwindling; the spell was drawing what it needed.

The blood was gone from Jarod's hands and the cloud easily covered the ceiling. It seemed to roll and spiral by its own accord.

Smiling up at his creation, Jarod spoke once more in the language of the Dead. "Go, my child. Go to the ones who weep for you. Seek the persons whose own fears and ignorance makes them blind to my charms and twist their grief to my pleasure. Give them an enemy to seek in the one they love. Give truth to their false beliefs." He extended his arm and black lightning erupted from his clenched fist. And, with an ear splitting crackle, it shot through a small, open window. "Go!"

The cloud howled with rage of the dead and followed the path Jarod had showed it, disappearing through the window.

Thunder rolled across the cloudless sky. Jarod drew a deep breath. His rule had begun.

Giving the room a look over he made sure nothing could point to him. He slipped his gloves back on and withdrew Zelda's necklace from the pocket of his robe. He held it up, watching the candlelight glitter off its surface. "One last task for you." Walking carefully to Alanna's body, he left the necklace in her upturned hand.

He found Vox waiting for him in the hall, a servant from the kitchen staff bound and gagged on the floor next to him.  
"Well done, Vox."

"Thank you, Master."

Jarod glanced at the woman on the floor. Reaching out with his mind, he tested her mental resistance and found that it gave easily.

"Should I go to the Knight now, Master?"

"Yes," Jarod said. "But not here. He mustn't be anywhere near the palace when I make my offer to the princess."

"As you command."

Jarod thought for a moment. "Leave through one of the side entrances. Make sure that you are seen. He will follow."

"How can you be so sure? If he sees the crowd, he'll stay."

Jarod smiled. "If he is anything like his ancestors, he will go after you like an arrow to a target. Now, go." He turned back to the servant on the floor. "I will see to this one."

Chapter Sixteen

Impa held the lit lamp out in front of her as she walked into the throne room. "Zelda?"

The room was dark save for the moonlight coming down through the high skylights. They formed a path of large, light blue squares down the promenade ending at the foot of the throne. Impa could hear the sound of someone sobbing.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked to the throne. Without the torches and guards, the room seemed large and empty, imposing and cold.

Reaching the throne, Impa held the lamp higher, casting a pool of light over the throne. Seeing no one, she walked around the dais and found Zelda curled up behind the throne.

She had her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was bowed and her shoulders shook slightly as she cried.

Resting the lamp on the arm of the throne, Impa pulled the hem of her dress up and sat next to Zelda. She put her arm around the young princess's shoulders and started whispering, "Shh. It's all right."

Responding to Impa's touch, Zelda curled her arms to her chest and gave herself to the comforting embrace.

Impa held her and listened to the tears come.

"What's wrong with me." Zelda mumbled against Impa's chest.

Impa ran her hand down Zelda's fine gold hair. "Why would you have to ask that? Nothing's wrong with you."

"Yes, there is. I don't know what's wrong with me... I didn't mean to say those things. They just came out. It was like I had no control."

"Everyone feels like that sometimes."

"No, this was different."

Impa held her tighter as she started crying harder. "I know, dear. I know."

* * *

Link sat in the Great Hall of Hyrule Castle in the royal seat at the biggest table in the room, unmoving. Time seemed to stand still as he sat with his elbows on his knees and his head held up with his fists. Silently, he wished that he had the strength left to cry.

He didn't know what to do next. His life at the palace with Zelda was over. That much was obvious. It was only a matter of time before she sent him away, too.

In his heart he knew that he should have gone after Zelda, but he just couldn't find the strength to move.  
'Impa was with her and she'll take care of her,' he told himself.

Memories of his years with Zelda bubbled up in his mind. Memories of their arguments, how they each knew just how far to push the other without going too far. Memories of when they were little and how he would help her sneak out of the palace without Impa or the King finding out, and how they would ride into the town and eat lunch. It always amazed him how she could have a collection of chefs at her disposal and how she was thrilled to eat cheap food made by vendors in town.

"Sir?"

Link didn't bother to look up. "What?"

"Sir, General Tarmag send me."

"So?"

"Sir, he said to tell you that there's been other murder, and he thinks that he knows who did it."

Link looked up at the young man in leather armor standing in front of him. "Then why does he want me? He's perfectly capable of caching him by himself."

"Well, sir—"

"Well, nothing," Link cut him off. "Go tell the good General that I can be of no service to him anymore. That even though most think I have all the answers, I don't have any. Tell him that Hyrule no longer has a Knight of the Triforce. I've quit."  
The guard shook his head. "But sir, the one who was killed..."

"What?"

"It was Alanna, sir."

* * *

"Get out of my way." Link pushed through the crowd of onlookers and guards. He walked through the open door and stopped cold.

The same graffiti from the inn littered the walls, but Link paid them no mind. His eyes were locked on the still warm corpse laid out on the floor. No blanket had been used to cover the body this time.

Her once bright, blue eyes that used to shine with eagerness and kindness now held the cold, lonely glaze of death. Her face was a monument to the horror she had witnessed before she was taken away.

Other than one guard mopping up the blood, the room was empty. Link took a step into the room, causing the guard to look up sharply.

"Where's General Tarmag?" Link asked quietly.

"Gone," the guard replied. "He took one look at... at her and said that he knew who did it. I don't know where he went though."  
Link nodded and crouched down next to Alanna. "Could I have a moment alone, please?"

"Yes, sir." The guard set the mop in the corner and walked out.

Reaching out tentatively, Link touched Alanna's cooling cheek. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. They tell me that it's my job, but I don't seem to be very good at it... Your killer will be caught, though. Glenn knows who did it. He's very good." He reached up and closed her eyes. "Good bye, Alanna. May your spirit find peace in the place free of hate and pride."

Blinking back tears, Link saw something glisten in her hand. Carefully, he removed the gold object from her hand. Holding it up to the light, he saw the same necklace Zelda had been wearing around her neck for the past two days.

Suddenly his hand felt like a million small, cold pins had been stuck into it. A faint blue smoke started wafting out of the gem. As he watched in amazement, the stone grew darker and the heavy gold band became a simple leather thong. The air seemed to ripple like a lake after a being hit with a stone, and the sapphire was gone. In its place was a teardrop shaped rock with words in a language Link couldn't read carved into its face.

He recognized what it was immediately: a Sorcerer's Stone, a charms used by wizards to bewitch people into doing and saying things they would never normally do.

"Jarod," Link whispered, feeling the last piece of the puzzle fall into place.

Chapter Seventeen

"How touching," a voice said from the shadows.

Zelda and Impa looked up at the same time. No footfalls announced Jarod's arrival. He seemed to form right out of the deep shadows. He stood just outside of the sphere of light Impa's lamp gave off. With his dark robes, his body was undistinguishable from the dark. The light only illuminated the bottom of his face, forming deep pools of black where his eyes were.

With the aid of a hand on her throne, Zelda stood and pulled Impa up with her. "What are you doing here, Jarod?"

In the darkness, Zelda saw him smile. "Finishing our business, princess."

"What business? I've already signed the trade agreement."

"Yes, you have," Jarod said. "But now I have another offer for you, one I would urge you to take."

Zelda glanced at Impa. "What offer?"

Jarod took a step into the light, his dark eyes reflecting the dancing light from the lamp. "The offer that will give you your life."

Zelda felt Impa tense next to her. "My life? What are you talking about?"

The smile was gone now. His countenance was one of deadly seriousness. "Hand the throne of Hyrule over to me, and I will make sure you survive this night. When my work is done, you may have Hyrule back."

Zelda smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "And if I don't, you'll kill me?"

"Trust me in saying this, princess," Jarod said. "It is not within my power to kill you."

"Really? Then who shall I fear?"

Jarod gave a smile that sent a chill down her spine. "The people to whom you place trust. No belief, no matter how strong it is, is without question. I live within that question. It gives me strength. It gives me power over friends and enemies. If there is one crack in the loyalty of the servants and guards of this palace, then they are mine."

Zelda took a step toward him, realization coming over her like a cold, wet blanket.

"You. You're the one who has been doing all this. The killings, the demonstrations, all of it."

Jarod just continued to smile. "What's your answer, princess?"

Zelda drew herself up to her full height. "No. The day you sit on my throne is the day they put me in the ground."

"Ironic choice of words, princess." He turned on his heel and started walking back into the shadows. "Just remember this: what happens tonight is what you have chosen."

The double doors at the end of the throne room bust open, and General Tarmag, followed by Warren on one side and another guard on the other, strode into the throne room.

Zelda turned back to Jarod. He was gone. The corner he had been walking toward was empty. There was no sign of him.  
The guards didn't bow when they reached to dais. Keeping one hand on Impa's arm, Zelda gently pushed the older woman behind her back.

"Princess Zelda," Tarmag said, his voice even. "Have ya left this room?"

Zelda looked at each guard and tried to judge their intentions. "No, General, I have not. Why?"

Tarmag looked off to the side for a moment. "What happened to your necklace?"

Zelda felt her throat. She hadn't even notice it missing. "I... don't know. I must have lost it somewhere."

"I bet you did." The guard at Tarmag's shoulder said through clenched teeth. He took a step forward, his hand going to his sword.

"Guard, stand down!" Zelda commanded.

He didn't stop. Instead, he drew his sword. Warren was right behind him, also drawing his blade.

Zelda heard Impa pull the dagger she kept in her belt.

The guard brought his sword around and swung it at Zelda, his knuckles white with the effort.

The guard gave a strangled grunt as the bloodied tip of Warren's sword exploded from his chest, spraying blood over Zelda's dress, his sword falling to the ground with a clang.

Warren spun around and lashed out with a kick. His boot hit Tarmag in the stomach and the larger man fell backward off the steps. He hit the floor with a loud groan.

Warren put his foot on the guard he just killed and pulled his sword free. He turned to Zelda. "Run! I'll hold him off as long as I can." He dropped into a crouch and waited for Tarmag.

Impa didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her off the dais and into the weapons room. She snatched a near by chair and shoved it under the doorknob. "Come on," she urged, taking Zelda's arm again and leading her out the side door into an empty hall.

As they ran, Zelda's mind reeled. How could that have just have happened? Glenn Tarmag had been a trusted adviser and friend for years. He had even served under her father. It didn't make any sense. Somehow Jarod was behind this. She didn't know how, but he had to be.

"Impa," she said, pulling the older woman to a stop. "You have to find Link. Tell him what happened and to meet me at the Temple of Time."

In the dim light, she could see Impa's eyes go wide. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"It doesn't make any sense for both of us to go and then have you turn around and come back," Zelda said. "Besides, by then he could be gone. I expect him to be packing as we speak."

"But how will you get out of the palace?"

Zelda smiled. "Link isn't the only one who knows the secret ins and outs of this castle. I'll be fine."

Impa looked at her wearily. "I don't like this."

"And I don't like what's happening right now," Zelda informed her, "but it's the only way."

Impa let out a long breath. "All right. But be careful."

"I will. Now, go."

The aging nanny glanced at her one more time and then turned back down the way they had come.

Zelda watched her go. A wave of loneliness passed through her with such a force that her knees almost gave out. Clutching the wall, she forced back a sob that was trying to break free from her throat. 'Now is not the time', she told herself.

She pushed herself off of the wall and drew herself to her full height. She was the Princess of Hyrule, daughter to King Harkinian, and it was time that she started acting like it. Playtime was over. Jarod had done something to her people and she wanted it stopped. She wanted him out of her castle.

Moving down a near by junction, she made her way down empty servant passageways until she reached the entrance to her private garden. The elegant double glass doors had long vines made of gold braided along their frames with tiny gold leaves and thorns on it.

She laid her hand on the cool gold handle and opened the door. The gentle aroma of flowers and fresh grass filled her nose. The air was chilly, but not uncomfortably so.

Stepping out into the soft ground, memories rose up in Zelda's mind. Memories of how Link first came to the castle and how he had flagrantly crept past her guards and found her. Memories of how, when she was little, he would sneak her out of the castle through her garden, and they would go into town and spend the day there.

Moving quickly, she walked to the edge of the garden. Pushing a shrub out of the way, she looked over the edge of the wall. Nine feet below was a small rarely used pathway that led to a grate used as a water run off when it rained. That grate led right into the back alleys of the city.

How Link knew about it she never knew. By then she had stopped wondering about how he knew the things he did, and just accepted them.

Lifting the hem of her wine and blood stained dress, she swung her legs over the side of the wall. Kicking her feet, she searched for the footholds he had carved for her. She found one with the toe of her slipper. Digging her toes in, she lowered herself down to the next one.

Gripping the hand and footholds, she made her way down the wall. Halfway down, her dress got snagged on one of the vines. Pulling it free, she ripped part of her bodice. "Perfect," Zelda muttered.

Lowering herself down the rest of the way, she dropped to the ground. Inspecting her dress, she found that from the neckline to just under her breasts was torn. Her shift underneath kept her decency intact, though.

Shaking her head, she walked down the alley. At the end was the grate. Standing at least four feet tall, it was bolted to the wall with pins covered in rust and grime. Standing in front of it, she tried to remember how Link got it off. Reaching out, she dug her nails into the edge of one of the pins. Giving it a twist, she pulled it free.

Smiling to herself, she pulled the rest of the pins free and lowered to grate to the ground.

She peered into the tunnel and suddenly knew why Link only took her through during the day. The pitch-black tunnel seemed to stretch forever.

Giving herself a shake, she dropped to her knees and started in. Mud and slime swished under her hands.

The tunnel was narrower than she remembered. When she was younger, she could walk through it bent at the waist. Now she barely fit on her knees.

Every once in a while, she would come across a small crack in the ceiling that would let moonlight in, but that wasn't very often.

Every few minutes she had to pull a spider web off of her face and hair. Distantly she could hear something squeaking. She tried not to think about what could be making that noise.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she came to another grate. Pounding with the palm of her hand, she knocked the grate off and it fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Pulling herself out, she stood in a deserted alley behind the inn. The front of her dress as well as her hair and face was covered in a greasy grime. In spite of that, she couldn't help but smile. She did it. She escaped. She was free.

Collecting her bearings, she started walking down the alley. She came out of the mouth of the alley and felt her throat go dry. Standing in a semicircle around the alley was a mixture of palace guards and citizens. The soldiers had their swords and pikes drawn while the citizens held clubs and bricks. A few held torches against the night.

An old woman pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of Zelda. "My granddaughter was murdered not far from here," she said. "Is this how you got out of the palace to do it?"

Zelda shook her head. "I... would never dream of hurting anyone that way."

"Is that so?" the old woman asked. "Not even to further your witchcraft?"

"What!" Zelda said in shock. "I have never—"

"We know all about it," a heavyset man with a healing bruise on his temple said. "How you've been stalking us. Harvesting us for our blood, to use it in Light knows what."

Zelda tried to defend herself. But she could see in their eyes that it wasn't doing any good; they had already made up their minds.

Men wielding heavy clubs started advancing, hoping to pin her in the alley's mouth.

Turning on her heel, Zelda ran back down the alley, trying to reach the tunnel. Unfortunately, the crowd fueled by rage and self-justification was faster.

Zelda felt something hard hit her legs, knocking her to the ground. The rough cobblestoneof the street cut through her palms as she broke her fall. Another club knocked her arms out from under her and someone kicked her in the stomach. Her breath left her lungs with a loud wheeze. She pulled her legs up in a fetal position as more kicks and hits came.  
The crowd started chanting, "Kill the witch! Kill the witch!"

Someone grabbed her torn dress and ripped it the rest of the way down, leaving her nearly naked under the assault.

"Hold!" Jarod's voice reverberated down the alley.

Through a haze of pain, Zelda saw him walking down the alley to her, his dark robes flowing around his legs. "True justice is not found in a dark alley," he said when he reached them. "If this woman is guilty, then let it be decided at trial."

Zelda expected the crowd to turn on Jarod for interrupting _their_ trial, but they didn't. Instead, they seemed to consider the wizard's words.

The big man with the bruise nodded. "All right then. We'll let the witch stand trial. Take her to the back to the castle, we'll hold it at the Great Hall."

Jarod gave a tight-lipped smile and grabbed Zelda's arm. He pulled her to her feet and led her away with the crowd.

"Why?" Zelda asked. "They were going to kill me. Why did you save me?"

"Because," Jarod leaned in close enough to touch her ear with his lips, "my enemies do not die quickly."

Chapter Eighteen

Link watched from under the cowl of his hood as the crowd turned down another street and disappeared from view.

He couldn't see who they were leading away, but he heard them say they were taking them to the palace. The guards there would take care of whoever it was.

He turned and continued down the street. A member of the kitchen staff had told him that she had seen Vox leave for the town. Wherever Vox was, so was Jarod. Link had been searching the streets of the city looking for not only Jarod, but Tarmag as well. Link figured that since Tarmag had figured Jarod out too, he would be out here as well. But with so many fights and confrontations going on all over the city, Glenn must be held up somewhere.

Link walked past the front of the inn and started for the next junction.

"Looking for someone?" a gravelly voice called out.

Link spun, drawing the Master Sword as he came around. The blade flashed in the moonlight.

Vox stepped out of the shadows of an alley. In his hands, he held his long halberd.

"Vox," Link hissed. "Where's your keeper?"

"He's doing business," Vox replied. "And yours?"

"She's doing business," Link said with a smile.

Vox walked out of the alley's mouth and stood in the center of the street. He started spinning his halberd in his hands. The slanted blade whistled through the air. "I've been waiting for this."

Link took a step to the side, standing parallel to his opponent "You killed those people. Why?"

"Because it was so easy," Vox said with a cold smile.

Link dropped into a combat crouch with his left foot back slightly and his sword extended in front of him. "You can't get away. The palace guards are looking for you as we speak."

"I doubt that very much, Knight," Vox said, pivoting and bringing his halberd around.

Link twisted, catching the spear's blade with the edge of his sword and sending it wide. "Then I'll bring you in myself."

Vox smiled. "So it begins, then."

Link brought his sword up to block a thrust aimed at his mid-section. He smoothly caught the halberd and flicked it away. Without giving Vox time to recover, he took a step forward and launched an attack of his own.

Vox was a blur. He whirled to the side and the Master Sword cut through thin air.

Link was impressed as he turned to face his opponent once more.

Vox didn't waste time. He came forward again, his staff spinning. He let his swing be parried, then brought the other end up, thinking to knock the sword from Link's hands.

Link vaulted back, letting the halberd fall from his blade. The metal tip of Vox's halberd grazed his wrist with enough force to smart but not enough to remove the sword from his hand.

Vox was not to be deterred. He pivoted and slashed at Link.

The weapons came together with a loud clang and Link was forced back. He grunted as Vox knocked away his counterstroke.

Link felt like he was fighting a phantom. Never before had he battled anyone who moved like Vox; he seemed to twist and flow like the wind.

The struggle made its way down the street, each giving, then taking ground.

At the last instant, Link brought the Master Sword up and stopped a strike aimed for his neck. Taking a step back, he held the spear at bay. "You're not bad," he said breathlessly.

Vox smiled. He still looked as cool and calm as he did when that started. "Thank you, Knight. You could say that I've trained my whole life for this."

"Well, then, I hope I don't disappoint you." Link launched another attack, this time watching the tactics Vox employed to parry. He was very well trained, that much was obvious. The smaller man fought not with the abruptness of a soldier on the front lines, but with a fluid like grace. It was like every move was art embodied.

Attack. Parry, attack. Dodge. Block. Attack. It kept up that way down another street, and into Town Square.

Distantly, Link wondered why the Square was empty. Even in the middle of the night, there were still people to be found. It was usually people with shady agendas, but never was it completely vacant.

As they fought, Link began to realize that if he didn't end this soon, he was going to lose. Already, the muscles in his arms were beginning to ache from the strength of Vox's blows. Not to mention that Vox's stamina was astounding; while Link was covered in sweat and breathing hard, Vox wasn't even winded.

Realizing that he needed room to think, Link spun around and brought the Master Sword into a sweeping arc aimed for Vox's head. As expected, the smaller man stepped off to the side and raised his halberd to block the blow. Since his pole weapon was longer than the Master Sword, he would step to the side and hold the spear out to deflect the stronger swings instead of taking them head on.

As Vox stepped to the left, Link dove for the right. He heard instead of saw Vox reverse his swing. Link felt the blade of Vox's spear past through his pants leaving a long slash from his thigh to the top of his boots. Link hit the ground rolling. He came to his feet and took off running for the fountain in the center of the Square.

Jumping again, Link hit the edge of the fountain and spun around to face Vox. Giving his leg a quick feel, he found that he had been very lucky; the skin hadn't been broken. Had he been just a little slower, Vox's blade would have taken his leg off.

Vox again spun the halberd in his hands. The wicked weapon was a blur as its master twirled it in the air. "Where's your palace guards?" he asked.

"They'll be here," Link called out, no longer knowing if he believed it.  
"I don't think so," Vox said. "You see, the last time I saw them, they were under my Master's power. There won't be any help for you."

"Your..." Realization hit him like the butt of Vox's spear. "The blood spell."

Vox nodded. "The Knight does have brains. He just doesn't use them."

"But... but in the inn there was no magic," Link said quietly.

"I had to do that one solo," Vox said. "It was right in front of your face the whole time but you couldn't see it."

"Jarod was with Zelda," Link said. It was not a question.

His dream appeared before his eyes with vivid reality. In that instant, Link knew what he had to do. He had been hoping to take Vox alive so he could stand trial, but he had to get back to the palace, now. He was going to have to kill Vox.

Stepping off the fountain's edge, Link committed himself to the act he was about to perform. Holding the Master Sword before him, he cleared his mind and called the power that bonded him to the blade in his hands.

The magic flowed into his soul from the sword.

It felt like a storm swirling in his chest. He could feel it drawing purpose from his need.

Time seemed to stretch into forever.

Through half-closed eyes, he saw Vox coming at him, his halberd at the ready.

Raising the Master Sword over his head, Link locked eyes with Vox.

Seeing his opponent's intent, Vox gripped his spear in both hands and raised it up in front of him.

Link took a step forward and brought his sword down. The blade of legend descended, its tip whistling through the air as its master drove it faster, drove it to take a life.

Distantly, Link could hear himself screaming. The area around him faded into shadow so that he could only see the descending sword and Vox. The smaller man held his weapon over his head to deflect the sword. With agonizing slowness the Master Sword came down and hit the halberd directly between Vox's hands on the wood shaft.

Link waited for the explosion of wood chips followed by the spray of blood and bone.

None came.

The Master Sword hit the halberd with a loud clack. The same power that cut through steel and bone alike was stopped by a piece of wood three inches thick.

Link's eyes grew wide as the world came crashing back down on him. The sound of the sword hitting the shaft seemed to echo in his ears.

From behind their crossed weapons, Vox smiled. Moving at lightning speed he brought the butt of his spear up and drove it into Link's gut.

Link stumbled back, his breath leaving his lunges in a swoosh.

Following through, Vox hooked his halberd in the Master Sword's crossguard and flipped it from Link's hands.

Link backpedaled but he wasn't fast enough. Vox caught his ankle and knocked him to the ground. Link rolled to the side just as the blade of the halberd stabbed into the ground next to him. Lashing out with his foot, Link kicked Vox back and pushed himself to his knees.

He heard a whistling sound and realized his mistake: he underestimated the length of the halberd. He tried to duck, but it was too late.

Pain exploded along his right shoulder and head. He realized he had fallen over when the cold stone street dug into his cheek. He clawed at the ground, trying to remember how to stand.

A shadow loomed over him.

Link twisted trying to get away, but there was no where to go. The shadow raised something over his head. Link felt something hard hit his forehead and then everything vanished into nothingness.


	4. Part Four

Chapter Nineteen

Jarod watched with narrowed eyes as Zelda was led away. "We all make mistakes, princess," he repeated quietly.

Turning, he walked to the burly man standing away from the celebrating crowd. "General Tarmag," he said as he reached him, "I wish to offer you my sincerest regrets that this had to happen. Had I known what type of person the former princess was, I never would have had any sort of dealings with her." He paused as though having to collect himself. "Of course, my people will not hold your new ruler responsible for any documents Princess Zelda may have signed while stricken with madness."

The flickering torches on the walls hissed and popped as Tarmag considered the wizard's words. "Thank you, Ambassador. I don't see us being up to setting any sort of trade arrangements just yet. We have no heir," he admitted haggardly.

Jarod fought to keep a smile from his face. "I understand completely. Your people have dealt with a difficult situation in a manner that surpasses any display of bravery I have ever witnessed." Inside he cringed at the trite words but from the look on Tarmag's face, he knew it was having the desired affect. "Should you ever be in need of anything, my people will gladly offer their assistance."

Jarod gave a slight bow and continued. "If you'll excuse me, I must return to my people and inform them of this recent turn of events." Without further ado, he turned and began walking toward the open doors.

By his fourth step, as Jarod had expected, Tarmag called out his name.

Jarod stopped and looked at the general. "Yes?"

General Tarmag dry-washed his hands; this was a man uncomfortable asking for help, but he was trapped in Jarod's game now. "Sir, you were the one who held us all within reason tonight. You kept us focused on justice rather than revenge."

For a moment, the wizard's countenance slipped and he gave the general an icy smile, the same smile a cat gives a dazed mouse under his paws. "What do you wish to say, General?"

"Well, sir, the fight for a throne can be a bloody one, and it could tear Hyrule apart." He took a deep breath. "I thought you might consider staying at the palace for the time being. Just until something can be worked out."

Jarod let himself appear shocked by the idea. "I'm afraid that I can not be much of a help to you, general. I'm not of royal birth," he lied. "Save for negotiating trade agreements, I can offer little help."

"But so many have already taken to you," Tarmag insisted. "They see you as the voice of reason that turned a mob into a just jury. It would be temporary--just until the noble houses can decide on a new monarch."

Beneath his carefully built mask, Jarod smiled. He had dealt with enough noble blood to know that that sort of decision was never easily or quickly made. "If you think I can be of aid," he said in even tones, "then I will stay." He held up a finger. "For a short time only. I hold heavy responsibilities to my people."

The general looked deeply relieved. "Thank you, sir. I've seen this country at war... it wasn't a pretty sight."

Jarod nodded in understanding. "Of course, General. Now, if you would excuse me, the events of this night have left me quite... drained."

Tarmag gave a brief bow. "Yes, sir. If you are in need of anything, just let someone on the staff know. In the morning, I'll have a servant assigned to your needs."

"Vox is quite familiar with my needs," Jarod said quickly. He checked himself and softened his tone. "Forgive me, General; I am rather set in my ways."

Tarmag smiled. "I understand, sir." Bowing, he walked backward, leaving his new chief in peace.

Jarod watched him go. When the general was finally gone, he let his mask fall and stumbled to the wall. He leaned against the hard stone and gave himself a moment of rest. Inwardly, he cursed himself for being foolish enough to use the world between shadows to escape from the throne room earlier that evening. The blood spell had drained him, but not to the point of such weakness. A wizard under the best of conditions found it exhausting to pass between the infinitesimal places where light touched shadows and Jarod was not under the best of conditions.

Through his bond with Vox, Jarod reached out and felt for his servant. A striking wave of confusion slammed into him. Fighting for control and feeling more of his precious strength ebb away, he pushed the link into a small corner of his mind and locked the door behind it. He didn't know why Vox was so stunned, but there was little he could do about it now. Vox knew the price of failure.

Holding onto the wall for support, Jarod turned and let his back rest against the wall. He looked over the Great Hall at the people who were celebrating what they believed to be a great victory. "I, too, have seen Hyrule at war," he whispered to the long gone Tarmag. "It was exquisite."

* * *

Link pulled his hood up over the darkening bruise on his temple and continued walking down the dimly lit halls. The icy, sharp pain in his head had reduced to a bearable throb.

After fighting his way back to consciousness, he had felt a large knot just below his hairline. Vox had vanished but had left his halberd propped up against a nearby wall.

Down one of the many streets that branched off of the square, he had heard the sounds of a group of young men arguing and fighting among one another. Ruffians who had decided to take advantage of the empty streets and shops, Link had surmised, were struggling for the most valuable stolen goods.

As he was trying to shake the fog of unconsciousness and pain, one of the ruffians had screamed. It was a very distinctive scream, a scream of the dying. In that moment, he knew where Vox had gone.

Apparently, it would not have done well for the evil wizard's plans if the last Knight of the Triforce was killed in front of a large group of people by Jarod's personal servant.

It was a hard choice to make. Link had stood in the center of the square, Master Sword in hand, and considered what to do. If he fought Vox again, while still groggy, there was little doubt who would win. Still, he couldn't stand by and let innocence be cut down just so that he could live.

His mind was made up. Link took a step toward the street where he had heard the scream. By his second step, however, a group of youngsters rounded the corner. Their clothes and faces were splattered with blood. Their wide, fear filled eyes didn't have a chance to discern Link before they broke out running.

Link's legs were moving before his brain registered the fact that there was no one to rescue. He darted down side streets and back alleys, putting as much distance between himself and the town square as possible. A single thought cut through the fog in his mind: get to the castle and Zelda.

He kept the sword out and drew just enough of its magic to keep his legs from folding again. When he ran through the gates, the guards made no move to stop him. They didn't think that they had anything to fear from their friend Link.

Link moved through the palace like a lightning bolt moves through a storm cloud. Servants with smiling, cheerful faces eyed the unsheathed Master Sword warily but said nothing.

When he had reached the Great Hall, he had stopped cold. Palace guards mixed with townspeople and servants danced and celebrated from one end of the hall to the next. Cases of expensive wine had been broken open and were being drunk in abundance. People laughed and emptied entire bottles over their heads. Tables that just hours before had held a lovely dinner now held squirming couples caught up in the pervasive lust that filled the hall.

The large fireplaces roared as rolled up bundles were thrown into them. As the crowd had moved, Link saw what it was that was being fed to the fire: Zelda's clothes.

Warm metal had bitten into Link's palms as his hands tightened on the hilt of the sword. Reason and control had quickly slipped away with horrifying images from his imagination. Pressed up against the broad stone archway, Link made his lungs fill with deep breaths. He had fought to keep panic down and to hold onto his sanity. 'She's not dead! I would know if she was," he had told himself over and over.

Now, as he moved down the dimly lit servant passageways, Link struggled to bring his spinning thoughts together. He called up everything he knew about blood spells. He knew that he need help to do what he had to do, for alone his task would be impossible.

Knowing that the temptation to give control to the power and go after Jarod would be too strong, he drove the Master Sword back into its scabbard.

Arriving at his destination, he knocked on the door and received no response. Reaching for the knob, he found the door unlocked. He breathed a sigh of relief; he had been worried that he was going to have to sit outside the door and wait for her to return.

Closing the door again, he walked into the dim room. He didn't bother to light a lamp, for the darkness suddenly seemed like an old friend who he could find solace in.

Pacing the room, he began to make a mental list of the things he would need to get Zelda to freedom. He didn't know how far the blood spell reached, but he did know that they had limited range.

He didn't know how long he waited in the dark room. It felt like hours, but in reality, it was probably minutes.

The doorknob jiggled and then the door opened, revealing Impa. She didn't see him. Link watched from underneath the shadows as she moved to the fireplace and lit a lamp with a piece of kindling. She threw the kindling back into the embers, picked up the lamp, and turned to face the room.

She gasped when she caught sight of him. Her eyes flashed with defiance and her hand went to the dagger she kept at her belt. "W-who are you?" she demanded.

He took a step forward and pushed back his hood.

"Oh, thank the Light," Impa said in relief. "Link, when you didn't return, I thought—"

"I know," Link said. "It couldn't be helped." He looked her in the eye, trying to determine if she had been affected by the spell. "I need your help, Impa."

She didn't hesitate. "Anything you need is yours. I'm glad you're back, Link; I was afraid you had been turned like the rest of them."

He gave a small smile. "I was afraid of the same thing."

Impa held the lamp higher, casting the sphere of light farther. "You're hurt," she said. "Sit down, I'll get something for your head."

Link held up a hand, stopping her. "No, we have too much work to do. It's just a bruise; it'll heal."

"Nonsense," Impa scolded, looking over a shelf in the corner of the room. ""I'm not going to have you succumb to pain trying to get to Zelda because of something I could have fixed. Now sit down and tell me everything."

Link took a breath of relief; she had answered his unspoken question. Zelda was still alive. He knew Impa was in desperate need of a feeling of control, so he sank down into a chair near the fireplace and let Impa smear some sort of poultice on his temple. It was cold and, within moments, had thankfully numbed the painful bruise.

He informed her of all he knew of the blood spell and of his fight with Vox. In turn, she told him of coming back to the palace and finding out about Zelda being locked in the dungeon.

When she finished tying a crude bandage around his temple, Link stood and pulled his cloak tightly around himself again. "Impa," he said, "I need you to find an empty wagon that I can use. Epona is in the stables. Have her hitched to it, and if you can find another fast horse, hook him up as well."

Impa nodded and watched as he pulled his hood up again. "All right, what else will you need?"

"Take everything in my saddlebags and have them tied into a wrapped bundle that I can carry over my shoulder." He thought for a moment. "Better put some food in it, too. Travel food: dried meat, bread, and fruit--if you can find it."

"I'll find some," Impa said.

Link thanked her and started for the door.

"Wait!" Impa called out. "Where will you be? Are you going after Zelda now?"

He looked back at her under the cowl of his hood. "I have to see a boy about some vegetables first."

Chapter Twenty

With the dawn came silence. Gone was the sound of hammers. The cock announced the day. Then he, too, vanished into the quiet.

Zelda's throat was dry as she stood waiting for them. The night seemed to have passed by in the blink of an eye. A small part of her mind said that perhaps this was the correct punishment for her ignorance. She had let herself be taken in by a killer with a charming smile. In her foolishness, she had hurt the man who meant the most to her. Under his disapproving gaze, her spirit had died the night before. The people waiting could only finish off the body.

The clop of boots against stone broke the silence. Zelda drew a deep breath. She had always wondered how she was going to die. When she was little and other girls were playing with dolls or daydreaming about the man who would sweep them away, Zelda wondered if that was the day Ganon would return and she and Link would be just one second too late.

On the day she turned eight, her father took her down into the lower levels of the palace. Zelda could still remember the musty smell of the subterranean passages and the way the damp stone walls glistened. She had thought that she knew every nook and cranny of the castle, but she had never seen these passages before. She had never even known of the secret passageway that led to them.

Her father led her to a vault-like room. He took a key that was hung around his neck and said, "My father showed this to me when I was your age. I had hoped to spare you this burden, but duty is the weight on the scale, not hope. You are to show this to no other but your successor. Understand?"

"Yes, father," Zelda whispered the words she had spoken so long ago.

Her father's eyes filled with tears. In all of her young years, she had never seen her father cry. Unlocking the door, he led her inside. Save for an old wooden table and a worn stool, the room was empty.

At her father's prompting, Zelda sat at the table. Sitting atop the table was a book that was thicker than her hand was tall.

"This book has been in our family longer than the crown. Every ruler of Hyrule has read it. I have. My father did. His father before him did. Now it is your turn."

"What is it, father?"

The old king was silent for a long time. "It's the Book of Prophecies." He lit the half-melted candle on the table with his candle and flipped the cover of the book open. "Read as much as you can tonight. I'll wait outside," he said.

It took her just under a year to read the whole book. Most of it she didn't understand. It spoke of events that she had never heard of. She didn't know if that was because they hadn't happened yet or if history had just forgotten them.

On the day she turned nine, her father gave her the key to the room.

The sound of the lock on her door rattling brought her back to the present. The door was thrown open and light flooded in.

In the open doorway stood a single figure shrouded in a long, dark cloak.

Zelda balled her fists at her sides. "Well?"

The figure took a step forward and Zelda saw her chance. She took a half step back and launched herself at the figure. She aimed at the figure's throat, her hands clenched like claws.

Brown gloved hands shot out to the folds of the cloak and caught her effortlessly.

Struggling, Zelda fought to bring her knee up, but the cloaked figure stepped to the side and wrapped his leg around hers. Still holding her wrists, he pulled her to him and effectively pinned her in his embrace.

"Stop it, princess! I'm trying to rescue you," a familiar voice said in her ear.

"Link?"

"In the... ow!... flesh."

She stopped fighting and pulled back. "It is you!"

Link gave her a crooked grin and nodded.

"But you left Hyrule," Zelda said.

"I left the castle looking for Jarod, but I would never have abandoned you."

Zelda shook her head. "Impa was looking for you. When she never returned I thought that you had gone."

His smile faded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get back in time to stop the trial, but I'm here now."

"Then Impa found you?"

Link started removing his cloak. "More like I found her. Here." He draped the garment over her shoulders. "Better?"

Zelda nodded. The cloak was much too big for her. The hem pooled at her feet and the sleeves came well past her fingers, but it would keep her concealed.

Link glanced out the doorway. "We have to get out of here. The next set of guards will be coming soon."

Zelda felt a wave of disappointment sweep over her. "Then they..."

Link looked back at her, sympathy shinning in his eyes. "I couldn't stop them. Jarod has done something to them."

Zelda just nodded. She didn't trust her voice.

"Come on." Link took her arm and led her out of the cell. "I would have gotten here sooner, but I had a few details to work out," he said as they walked down a corridor with a low ceiling.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Details?"

Link slipped a key into the heavy door. "For the escape plan."

Inwardly, Zelda groaned. "Not the sewers again?"

The door pushed open. "Of course not. This time we're going through the front door."

Chapter Twenty One

Gripping her hand tightly, Link led Zelda in a near run down the service corridors.

"You have had better plans, you know," she told him.

"It was the best we could do on short notice," Link said. "Don't worry, it'll work."

Zelda hoped he was right. Using the service corridors, they had managed to avoid the palace guards, and due to the early hours, there were few servants around.

As they neared the kitchen, the smell of freshly cooked food reminded Zelda's stomach of the fact that it had been early last night the last time she ate.

Link laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Impa should have sent the staff away, but if she didn't—"

"Be ready to run?"

He grinned. "Be ready to run." He pushed the door open with his shoulder, peered in, and nodded. "It's clear."

The kitchen was empty, save for Impa, who was standing near an open door to the outside. She had two tightly wrapped bundles under her arms. "Thank the Light." She set the bundles on the countertop and, crossing the room in three large strides, enveloped Zelda in her arms. "Are you all right, dear?"

"I'm getting better by the minute," Zelda said, returning the embrace.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I was by myself."

"Well, thank the Light for small favors," Impa said.

"Did you get everything?" Link asked.

Impa let Zelda go and turned to face him. "Yes. I also packed a little extra food in there."

Link gathered the bundles up in his arms and smiled. "Good thinking. Thanks." He tipped his head toward the open door. "Come on, princess. There's someone I want you to meet."

With Impa's arm around her shoulders, Zelda followed him outside and saw a wagon with Epona and Brice, a horse from the sables, hooked up to it. A small boy no older than seven stood in the back.

Link handed the bundles up to the kid and smiled at Zelda. "Princess Zelda, I'd like you to meet Pike. Pike." He held out his hand in a grand gesture. "Princess Zelda."

The boy moved his young eyes following Link's hand to Zelda. His mouth fell open in awe. He gave a clumsy bow and started stammering.

Zelda smiled up at the young man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pike."

"I-it is. I mean, yes, ma'am. Princess Zelda, ma'am—"

"Don't get a big head, princess," Link said, pulling himself up into the back of the wagon. "He was the same way meeting Impa." He smiled down at the kid and clapped him on the shoulder. "Up in the driving seat, junior."

Pike gave another awkward bow and then climbed into the driving bench.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider, Impa?" Link asked, clearing a spot in the back of the wagon.

Zelda turned to Impa. "You're not coming?"

Impa smiled and shook her head. "You may need a friend on this side of the palace walls."

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothing," Impa cut her off. "I'll be fine. I've survived much worse than overzealous wizard. Don't worry about me-- go."

Zelda considered the woman in front of her. "Please be careful."

"You too."

Link stood waiting at the edge of the wagon. At Zelda's nod, he reached down and grabbed her under her arms. With a boost from her foot on the wheel, he pulled her up.

After she was beside him, Link turned back to Impa and said, "One more thing. Those people in the courtyard want blood, and when they find out that they aren't getting it from us, they may turn on each other. You might want to stay out of sight for awhile."

Impa nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Safe trip."

Link thanked her again and reached behind one of the boxes in the wagon with them.. He pulled out a neatly folded dark blanket. Hefting it, he smiled mischievously. "A picnic, princess?"

"You read my mind," Zelda said dryly, lowering herself down to the floor of the wagon.

Holding the hilt of the Master Sword to the side, Link lay next to her on his back. Unfolding the blanket, he snapped it up, and as it slowly came down around them, he turned to Zelda and asked, "Will you still respect me in the morning?"

The blanket came down on Zelda's face, cutting off her reply.

"All right," Link said to Pike. "Let's get started."

Impa called out another goodbye, and then they were moving. The junk around them shifted, then settled.

Link took a deep breath of hot, stale air and turned his head to the side. The coarse material of the blanket scratched his cheek.

As they dove across the crowded courtyard, he could hear the jumbled sounds of too many people trying to talk at the same time. From the sound of the voices, Link guessed the courtyard to be filled end to end.

The wagon bounced as a wheel hit a dip in the road. Beside him, Zelda gave a slight whimper.

Reaching out, Link found her hand with his and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. At that moment, he would have given anything to erase the past three days from Zelda life.

The wagon jerked to a stop. Link gave Zelda's hand another squeeze. They were at the gate.

"Where are ya off to so early, lad?" a deep voice asked from beside the cart.

"I'm running some stuff out to the Zinfield's farm for my Pa," Pike said evenly.

"A little early for errands, ain't it?" the guard asked.

Link heard the driver's seat creak as Pike shifted. "I was supposed to do it yesterday."

The guard chuckled. "All right, go on thr—"

"Sergeant!" a young voice called out from a distance away. "I need to talk to you immediately."

"Hold on a second, lad," the guard said and walked away.

"Perfect," Link muttered.

The driver's seat creaked again. "Link, what do I do?"

"Just act natural," Link said, lifting a corner of the blanket and peering out.

"What if he wants to look in the back?" Pike asked softly.

"He won't," Link stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Zelda asked.

Link watched as the sergeant started walking back to the wagon. "Because I'm an optimist."

"Somehow," Zelda said, "that doesn't make me feel better."

"It's the best I have, princess," Link said, letting the blanket fall back into place. "Pike, if they try to search the wagon, don't do anything. Let me take care of them, and be ready to get going again."

"Yes, sir."

"Sorry, lad," the sergeant said, walking back up to the wagon, "but I got to check your cart out."

Link heard the driver's bench creak again. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Just looking for someone who might be trying to get out of the palace."

Zelda gave Link's hand a not-so-gentle squeeze. 'So I was wrong,' Link admitted silently.

The wagon creaked and the back end sank down as the sergeant climbed up.

Link let go of Zelda's hand. Gathering his legs under him, Link lashed out in a two-footed kick. The blanket went up in the air and the kick hit the sergeant dead center in the chest. He fell back and off of the wagon with a loud howl.

Throwing the blanket aside, Link climbed to his knees. "Go!"

Pike snapped the reins, and Epona and Brice took off running.

Chapter Twenty Two

With the thunder of hooves against wood, the wagon flew over Hyrule Castle's drawbridge.

Link crouched behind the driver's seat. He watched as the road ahead of them began to curve. "In about a mile the road will fork," he shouted to Pike. "Keep to the left. That'll take us to Beggar's Pass; we'll change over there."

Pike nodded. "All right."

"Link!" Zelda called out behind them. "You might want to see this."

Gripping the edge of the wagon, Link turned and saw Zelda pointing at the castle. Following her finger, he saw two palace guards in full knight regalia coming over the drawbridge in a full gallop.

Zelda looked at him with worried eyes. "How so fast?"

Link shook his head. "They must have been suited up looking for us."

"Can we outrun them?" Zelda asked.

"Well." He gave her a tight-lipped smile. "We have a mare pulled wagon against two fully trained war-horses... it'll be close."

Pike looked over his shoulder. "Sir, what do I do?"

"Just keep your head down and eyes forward," Link said. With a swift kick, he sent an empty crate off the back of the wagon. "Come on princess, we have to lighten our load."

Zelda started grabbing things and joined him. "I hope you have a second plan."

"I hate to break it to you, Zelda," Link said, "but this _is_ the second plan."

As Link watched, the guards grew closer. He could see their swords with the seal of the palace on the hilts bouncing at their hips. Hanging from the saddles were wicked looking half-moon war-axes and short, one-shot crossbows.

Grabbing a long beam of wood, Link and Zelda pitched it at the guard riding in the lead. Without slowing, the tall war-horses leapt over the beam and continued on.

""Well, that didn't work," Link said, glancing at Zelda. "Why did you have to have them so well trained?"

Zelda shrugged and smiled slightly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Link watched as the guards drew closer. "So did the escape plan."

The two drew pulled their crossbows free.

"Oh no," Link breathed. In one smooth motion, he pushed Zelda behind him and drew the Master Sword. "Stay behind me."

The mounted guards glanced at each other and broke apart. They moved to the sides of the wagon, riding alongside it.

Holding the hilt of his sword in line with his chest, Link cleared his mind and opened himself to the power already building in the blade.

The thundering sound of the speeding wagon faded from Link's ears and was replaced with a deafening silence.

Link watched through narrowed, dedicated, eyes as one of the guards in front of him raised his crossbow.

He felt his body begin to move. Dimly, he felt the wind pulling at his clothes. From the corner of his eye, he saw the sword come up. The "thrawp" of a crossbow firing filled the eerie quiet.

Moving faster than the eye could follow, the Master Sword came up and hit the bolt as it flew toward him. Knocked off course, it spun away from the wagon.

With the sound of the crossbow firing still echoing in his ears, the spell broke. He closed his eyes letting the magic drain from his body.

Suddenly, the wagon lurched to the side. Link caught himself on the edge of the cart, and grabbed Zelda's arm to hold her steady.

Pike glanced behind them and cried, "No, the wheel!"

Link looked back and saw the same guard that had fired raise his ax for another swing. Chips of wood and sparks flew from the wheel as the ax cut away part of a spoke.

"Oh, for the love of the Light," Link swore. Moving to the back of the wagon, he raised the Master Sword and swung at the guard. He kept his feet firmly planted against the bumps and jolts of the wagon hitting the rough spots in the road.

The soldier dodged and swung again at the wheel.

Link caught the half moon blade with his sword. "Why don't you go chop down a tree?" he said over the rickety sounds of the wagon.

The mounted guard leaned forward on the ax's haft and slipped the blade into Link's crossguard. With a twist of his wrist, he tried to wrench the Master Sword from the Knight's grip.

Link stepped to the side, his feet up to the edge of the open cart, pointed the Master Sword down, and let the ax slide off. Pivoting, he brought the sword up and swung at the mounted guard's neck.

The guard ducked under the blade and thrust the ax forward.

Link took a step back, avoiding the ax's sharp point. 'This is useless,' he realized. 'We're just eating each other's strength up'.

"Link!" Zelda shouted. "The other one."

Behind him, the boards of cart creaked. Link felt his blood turn to ice with realization of his own stupidly. Pushing Zelda away, he spun around. The blade of legend came up just in time to deflect a sword aimed at Link's neck.

Link stumbled back against the edge of the wagon. The guard who shot his crossbow had somehow gotten his foot over the edge of the cart and boosted himself into the wagon. Stepping awkwardly to the side, Link dipped the sword down and caught another swing from the guard. He glanced down, trying to regain his footing; the wagon didn't offer much room to move around in. Link mused that the carpenters who built the wagon must not have had close combat in mind when they had fashioned it.

"Are you all right, ma'am?"

Zelda pulled herself into a sitting position and nodded. "Yeah, Pike, I'm fine." She glanced up at Link as he stumbled back and stopped another swing from the palace guard. The guard pushed the Knight back, trying to force Link off the open end of the wagon. Dodging to the side, Link swung the Master Sword in a wide arc, pressing the guard back a step.

Zelda watched helplessly as the battle continued in front of her. Under normal circumstances, the young guard would have had little chance against the Knight of the Triforce, but he had the advantage of surprise. And he pressed it. Twisting his blade to the side, the guard moved in for another strike.

Sparks flew from hot steel as their swords clashed again. This time, instead of pulling back, they kept the blades locked. Their wrists pressed together as they slowly circled, trying to gain dominance.

As Link shifted to the side, Zelda saw the remaining guard ride up beside them. Her skin went cold as she saw the loaded crossbow at his side. Holding the reins in one hand, he raised the crossbow in the other, and aimed at Link.

"Nooo!" Pushing off from the edge of the cart, Zelda launched forward and slammed into Link, knocking him to the floor of the wagon. For a moment, she thought she could hear the high-pitched whistle of air parting around steel. Then, white-hot pain exploded in her left shoulder. Her vision vanished in a torrent of agony. It felt like someone had ripped her collarbone out of her body. She felt the hard, wooden floor of the wagon slam into her side. Rolling onto her back, she grabbed at her shoulder; she could feel something hard sticking out of it. It was the same circumference as her index finger and perhaps double that in length. It was covered in a warm, sticky fluid. She realized with a start that what she was feeling was her own blood.

Link hit the floor of the cart and immediately rolled onto his knees, sword at the ready. His eyes went to Zelda as she stumbled back with a scream. She fell against the driver's seat and sank to the floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw a mounted guard throw down his crossbow in anger. Looking back to Zelda, Link saw the disturbing sight of the butt end of a bolt protruding from Zelda's shoulder. The dark folds of his cloak had already begun glistening as blood seeped into it.

The soldier in the wagon had turned and was preparing to finish Zelda off. He held his blade ready to drive it down into his princess.

Wrath exploded through the Knight of the Triforce. The power from the sword rushed into Link, ready to do its master's bidding.

Pushing up with the ball of his feet, Link lunged at the guard standing in the center of the wagon. Spinning, the guard brought his sword up defensively.

Link could hear himself screaming. Time seemed to slow. Everything lost focus and faded into shadow. He could only see the guard, his sword, and the Master Sword as it flashed in the morning light.

The blade of legend passed through the guard's sword as if it were not there, severing it in two. A moment later, the sword, continuing on its path, hit the guard on the neck.

Link heard a slight disturbance in the sound of wind whistling past speeding metal as his sword found its mark. The morning air, still heavy with dew, turned into a dark cloud of blood. Hot globs of it fell against him, staining his shirt and hair.

The Master Sword completed its arc. The young guard's head tumbled from his body, bounced across the wagon, and fell over the back end. The headless corpse dropped to its knees and then fell over.

Time returned to normal.

With a nauseated grimace, Link kicked the corpse with the toe of his boot, sending it after its severed head.

Turning sharply, he faced the guard that shot Zelda. The mounted soldier readied his ax for another swing. Keeping himself between the mounted guard and Zelda, he glanced back at the bundles Impa had packed. Inside one was most of his tools and gear he had carried with him for many years. Each the result of some quest or achievement he had completed. His eyes searched the bulges in the tied packages for a gadget that would offer aid. He spotted his hookshot and an idea started to form.

Sheathing his sword, Link reached down and into the bundle. The hookshot fit easily in his palm after many years of use. His fingers found their grooves on the bottom of the implement.

The guard saw Link raise the hookshot. He frowned and lifted his shield.

'He committed himself to this with his own intent to kill,' Link told himself, then hit the firing stud. The long thin chain shot out of the device with a familiar snap click.

The guard held up his shield, but the chain shot over the top of it passing just inches from the guard's ear. Link twisted his wrist and the chain looped back around the guard's neck. It shot around his throat twice.

The guard let his shield drop and raised his hand to try and pry the still moving chain off, but succeeded only in pinning his hand to his neck.

Link held the hookshot in one hand and gripped the chain in the other. Taking a step back, he yanked as hard as he could.

The guard eyes wide and tongue flailing was pulled back and off his saddle.

Link hit the release stud as the guard disappeared under the wagon.

The cart bounced up and threatened to roll over as the guard hit the wheel. The guard's horse, now rider-less, bucked and then slowed, vanishing in the distance.

Holding on to the edge of the wagon, he knelt down and examined Zelda. She was out cold. He put his head against her chest listening to her breathing. He remembered once when he had gone hunting with Glenn and several of the palace guards, they were walking down an embankment when one of the guards slipped and fell on one of his arrows. It went in under his shoulder and Glenn had immediately listened to the guard's chest. They made a litter for the guard and pulled him back to town, but by the time they reached Nebra, the young man was already dead.

Glenn had later told him that when he had listened to the boy's chest he could hear a whistle, and that he'd heard it before in people who had been hurt on the battlefield. He said that whenever there was a whistle, that person seldom made it. Link could still remember how Glenn had smiled and told the young man how he was going to be fine

He didn't hear any whistling.

"Is she all right?" Pike asked worriedly.

"For now." Link brushed Zelda's cool cheek. "Stop the wagon, we'll switch here."

As Pike pulled the cart to a halt, Link began gathering the open bundle together. "You know what, Zelda?" he said quietly. "I think we might have been better off with the sewers."

The wagon came to a stop and Link and Pike leapt off. Link pulled the bridles off of Epona and Brice. Pike grabbed the saddle and saddlebags out from under the driver's seat and began to ready Epona.

"How far are we from Beggar's Pass?" Link asked.

"About a mile past it maybe," Pike said, tightening the saddle's strap.

"All right, I want you to head north-west. After a few miles you should hit a sign that'll point in three different directions. Take the one to Lon Lon Ranch; it's very heavily traveled and if you're followed you should be able to lose them there." Link climbed back into the wagon and threw the bundles over his shoulder. "Then I want you to get as close to Hyrule Castle Town as you can, leave the horse, and walk back into town. Don't ride."

Pike nodded, understanding. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Help me here." Link held Zelda's shoulders as gently as he could as Pike took her legs. Between both of them, they managed to lower the princess to the ground.

Jumping down, they carried her to Epona "Down, girl," Link commanded. Obediently, the horse bent down and let them ease Zelda onto her back.

Link stroked her chin. "Good girl. Up."

"Where are you going to go?" Pike asked, running to Brice.

Link glanced at Zelda. "To get her some help."

Pike seemed to accept that. "Well... good luck."

Link waited until the boy had climbed onto the horse's bare back. "Good luck to you, too, Pike… and thank you."

Pike smiled proudly. "Any time." Pulling gently on his horse's mane, he kicked his heels in and took off in a cloud of dust.

"Then there were two," Link muttered. Putting a foot in the stirrup, he swung himself up behind Zelda. Wrapping his arms around her, he took the reins. "All right, princess. Just hang on. I'm going to take you to an old friend of mine." Wheeling around, Link dug his heels in and urged Epona into a full gallop.

Chapter Twenty Three

Keeping his face passive, Jarod leaned back in his throne and listened to his Captain of Guards.

"—all we found was an empty wagon," Tarmag was saying. "There were two sets of tracks, but one vanished down the road, and the other was doubled around with a few false tracks. He knew what he was doing, my lord.. It won't be easy, but we'll find him."

Jarod nodded and glanced down.

"I don't know why Link would do something like this," Tarmag said helplessly. "He's always stood for what's right. He's always made sure justice was served. It... it just doesn't make any sense."

Jarod sighed and pretend to care. "He must have fallen under her power. That's the only explanation."

"Aye," Tarmag said with resignation.

As the captain turned to go, Jarod stopped him. "Glenn… when your men find them, try to take Link alive. I would hate to lose such a valuable man."

"Aye, sir," Tarmag said, and then was gone.

Jarod sat in silence for a long moment. "Vox," he said at last, drawing out the name.

A shadow detached itself from the wall and moved into sight. Vox wore the same dirt and blood smeared clothes from last night. "Yes, master?"

Jarod leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Why did you disobey me?"

Vox didn't flinch, but through their bond, Jarod could feel a twitch of nervousness. "I did not disobey. I took care of the Knight as you asked."

"Don't lie to me!" Jarod roared. He jumped to his feet and sent out a ripple of pain that took the servant to his knees. Through the bond, he felt the pain echo back and hit him like a knife in the chest.

Enduring the pain, Jarod took a step down and loomed over him. "I don't like it when my subordinates lie to me," he said. Extending his hands, he released a torrent of pure black lightning.

The blast caught Vox in the chest and sent him skidding across the floor. He screamed in agony as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Taking two steps forward, Jarod released another blast, and then another, and still yet more. With each blow, he could feel the echo of pain fill his body. Gritting his teeth, Jarod kept walking forward, showing that he was the stronger.

Vox hit the end of the throne room and began clawing at the stone wall. "Please, Master," he begged. "I just did as you asked."

"You did not do as I asked," Jarod intoned. Lashing out, he drove his foot into Vox's stomach, lifting him off of the ground. "I told you to kill the Knight, not leave him free to undo what I've worked hard to accomplish."

Vox's breath was ragged. "I didn't think that he would wake so fast. I thought I could return and face him again." He watched Jarod through anxious eyes. "He was a good fighter, as you said."

"Of course he was, you fool," Jarod snapped. "He is a Knight of the Triforce. His kind was talented enough to leave me as I am now." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think.

Vox pushed himself up against the wall. "But the guards will find him."

Jarod sighed in frustration. "He is a Knight! He will elude them easily. They are in his turf, and even if they could find him, a few weak-minded palace guards are no match for the wielder of the Master Sword. He will defeat them easily."

Vox stood, holding on to the wall to keep from falling. "His princess is wounded. If she dies, he will have no reason for returning."

"Except vengeance," Jarod pointed out. "He was not turned by the spell as were the others."

"Then I'll find him," Vox said, drawing himself up to his full height. "I'll leave immediately. I've beaten him before."

Jacob turned, looking down at Vox's dark, sunken eyes. His own reflection danced in the dark orbs. "If Zelda dies... the Knight will attack with a power that you can't even comprehend. He will cut you to pieces and leave you to rot in the sun."

* * *

Stones and dust flew from Epona's hooves as she ran down a dry creek bed.

Holding on to Zelda with an arm around her waist, Link urged the brown mare to move faster. He knew that he'd been pushing the horse too hard; her hair was matted down with sweat and he could hear a slight wheeze when she breathed. However, she seemed to pick up on his urgent mood and draw strength from it.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I know, girl," Link told her. "It's not much farther."

Link pulled Epona out of the creek bed and back onto a worn road. He'd done his best to hide his trail, but some things had to be sacrificed for speed.

He could see a thin trickle of smoke rising from the heavily wooded area ahead of him. 'Good,' Link thought. 'She is at home, at least. But will she help?'

He could remember the first time he'd been down this road. He had just drawn the Master Sword from its resting place, and acting on rumors he had heard about the Witch Woman, he had brought her a bag full of odd-smelling mushrooms from the Lost Woods.

She was happy to receive the gift, and in return for them, she made him a special concoction that proved to be a wonderful aid.

Now if she could just do it again, Link thought, clutching Zelda a little tighter. The princess had been unconscious since leaving the wagon. As they rode through the day, he had watched her grow steadily worse. He was certain she was running a fever; her skin was pale and her normally flowing hair clung to her damp forehead.

As Link passed the trees that acted as a gateway to the witch's home, he noticed that their leaves, as well as the grass around their trunks, were a dead brown in color.

Link hadn't know that the drought extended this far. When he had ridden to the palace from his small house in Hyrule Field, he had noticed the dead plants, but it didn't hit home how far the desiccation extended.

As he grew closer, he could make out the small cabin that had been disguised to look like a tree itself. Hanging above the door was a weather-beaten sign that read simply as "The Magic Shop".

Pulling Epona to a stop, Link jumped down and called, "Salimah!" Letting Zelda slump over in the saddle, he ran to the door. "Salimah!" he shouted again, banging on the door.

"Who's there?" a muffled voice asked from inside.

"Salimah, it's me, Link. I need your help."

Locks rattled and the door opened a crack. Salvia, the witch's assistant, peered out. "It is you." The door opened the rest of the way. "What are you doing here, Link? Not more trouble with the potions, I hope?"

Link shook his head. "No, my friend is hurt. I didn't know who else to go to."

Salvia looked past him at Epona. "Oh my, dear Din." Holding the hem of her robes up, she ran to Zelda.

The clatter of many bangles announced Salimah's arrival before Link could see her. Her hood was pushed back, letting her hair flow free, giving her a wild look. Her light green eyes held the same look he'd seen in Zelda's, Impa's, and even his own on occasion: the glint of magic.

She looked to Link and then to Zelda, her eyes scrutinizing each of them in turn. "News can sometimes travel faster than your horse, my friend."

Link's guard came up. She knew. "Sometimes."

"She might bring danger."

Link nodded slowly. "Yes, but so have I... that never stopped you from taking me in before."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Never lose your sharp senses, Link. They can be as useful as your blade. Bring her inside. I will help her."

Chapter Twenty Four

"Lay her on the table."

Salimah had cleared the dark wooden table in her small dining room.

Link held Zelda gently, and, with Salvia guiding her head, he set her down on the tabletop..

"Salvia," the witch barked, "boiling water, Vain root, and Firmeth now." She took Zelda's face in her hands. "You're a strong one. Fight with me now." Inspecting the wound, she pulled a small cutting knife from her robes. Glancing at Link, she said, "Either you will help or you will wait outside."

Link nodded. "I will help."

Salimah gave him a hard stare. "For what will happen, you must not be a man... you will be my assistant, nothing more."

Link nodded again and drew his belt dagger. "I understand."

Without any more prattle, Salimah began cutting Zelda's cloak off. The blood soaked garment fell to the floor in strips. Zelda's thin shift clung to her like a second skin. The darkness of her blood was startling against the areas of white cloth.

Salvia began setting jars down beside Zelda. Moving with expert precision, Salimah filled a small wooden bowl with items from the jars. Turning her knife around, she used the handle to grind the herbs to a fine powder.

"Get the water," she commanded Link.

Using the cooking hook by the fireplace, Link lifted a small cauldron from the fire and looked around helplessly.

Salvia glanced at him and pointed smaller pan on the floor with a wooden handle. "Right in there," she said.

Link filled the pan with half of the cauldron's contents and set it aside. He lifted the pan and set it on the table next to Zelda's shoulder.

Tapping the handle of the knife on the edge of the bowl, Salimah handed the knife to Salvia. "Be careful around the wound," Salimah ordered.

The assistant began cutting the straps away on Zelda's shift.

Moving to Link's side, Salimah gently dipped her bowl in the boiling water, letting a little trickle into the powder.

The mixture sizzled and started belching thick red smoke as the water touched it.

Link wrinkled his nose in disgust as the pungent odor reached him.

Swilling the concoction around, Salimah set the bowl down beside Zelda. Lowering the pan of water to the floor, she wetted a rag and set that next to the potion.

Setting the bloody knife aside, Salvia peeled Zelda's ruined shift down to her waist. Retrieving a strap of leather from a nearby shelf, she placed it between Zelda's teeth. She nodded to Salimah. "Ready."

Salimah pushed her sleeves and bracelets up. She pointed to Zelda and said to Link, "Women are stronger than men think; we must hold her down. You will hold her head and torso."

Link glanced at Zelda hesitantly. "I... I don't know if can... I didn't think she would be..."

Salimah gave Link a hard stare. "You are an assistant, nothing more. You will do it, or your princess will die."

Link swallowed hard. Walking around the table, he stood across from Salimah. Laying his left arm over Zelda's forehead, he draped himself over her exposed chest and gripped her wounded arm in his other hand.

"Salvia," Salimah said, gripping the protruding bolt, "take her legs. Be strong, everyone-- for she will be."

As Link watched, Salimah twisted the bolt and pulled it free with a sickening sucking sound.

Zelda's eyes snapped open; they held a glassy and wild look. She screamed through the leather in her mouth. Thrashing wildly, she tried to throw Link.

"Hold her steady!" Salimah shouted.

Digging in his heels, Link pushed Zelda back down with all of his weight. Salvia threw herself down on top of the princess's legs.

Taking the bowl with the red potion in it, Salimah told Link to keep the shoulder steady.

Link nodded, and gripped Zelda's arms a little tighter. He could feel damp sticky warmth soaking his shirt. "Hurry," he said.

Salimah slowly poured the potion onto the bleeding shoulder.

Link winced as he heard the sizzle and then coughed as thick red smoke washed over his face.

Zelda screamed again, and fell back, unconscious.

Holding the half-full bowl in one hand, Salimah took the wet cloth and wiped away the red foam that surrounded the wound.

Link felt a tingle of relief when he saw that her wound was now nearly healed.

Setting the rag aside, Salimah poured the rest of the potion over the wound.

It sizzled again, but wasn't as loud as it was the first time. Link turned his head away from the smoke.

Salimah set the empty bowl aside. "Release her," she commanded. Taking the wet rag again, she wiped away the foam again, revealing a round, pink patch of skin where the bolt had been.

Chapter Twenty Five

Impa scratched her horse on the chin and pulled the saddle's cinch tight. "I know that you don't like riding at night, Shadow, but we don't have much of a choice right now."

The horse neighed.

Impa checked her saddlebags. "Well, go tell it to the rioters out in the street."

Originally, she wasn't going to leave so soon, if at all. However, when she had gotten back to her chambers at the palace, she discovered that it had been ransacked.

Impa didn't waste a moment; she went to the town and bought the supplies that she needed to travel out of sight for a while, which was a chore considering that the town was acting like doomsday was tomorrow.

Glancing behind herself, Impa searched the falling darkness. She could have sworn that she had heard someone moving about.

'You're getting jumpy, old woman,' she thought. "Come on, Shadow, let's get out of here."

"I wish you'd stay," a gruff voice said from the darkness.

Impa spun, her belt knife coming free. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A dark skinned man with long, gray hair and a graying beard stepped from the shadows. "You don't know me, ma'am, but I know you from reputation."

As he grew closer, Impa could see a strip of cloth around his eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

He smiled. "You don't need that knife. I'm not here to hurt you."

The knife didn't waver. "Then why are you here?"

"We have a common friend, I believe," he began. "Tall guy… likes to carry a big sword with a familiar symbol on it. … Goes by the name Link."

"You know Link?" she asked cautiously.

The man nodded. "I do."

Impa almost lowered the knife. "How?"

"I am a student of destiny. Link is a man of destiny." He shrugged. "We would have met sooner or later."

"How do I know you really know him? Prove it to me."

The man sighed. "Light, woman! What do you want me to do? Tell you his favorite color? I… we don't have much time. Link needs to come back right away!"

Impa considered the man standing in front of her. "Why did you come to me?"

The man took a step closer. "Link once told me that you have studied the ancient histories and myths of Hyrule."

Impa gave a brief nod. "I have."

"Then you and I might be the only two people alive capable of seeing this danger before it's too late." With hidden eyes, he met her gaze. "An ancient darkness is rising again. And If it succeeds, no one, not you, not me, not even Link or Zelda will be able to stop it."

"And what exactly is this darkness?" Impa asked.

The man took another step closer. He was just an arm's reach away now. "As a student of history, I'm sure you've heard of the Si' Ra?"

The knife fell from Impa's hands and hit the ground with a hollow thud. Impa felt her body go numb with shock. "No. The Si'Ra can't be… they are nothing but myth, stories used to frighten children late at night."

The man shook his head slowly. ""They are quite real, I assure you, and they have returned… at least, one has. He is bringing his brothers home from whatever deep hole they've been hiding in down in the underworld."

Impa shook her head in disbelief. "How can you say that? What proof do you have?"

"I felt it," he said, his voice tinged with fear. "I felt the madness, the rage, the yearning. I've studied the books of magic long enough to recognize it… the evil that makes them who they are."

Impa's mind reeled. Stories of ancient atrocities flashed with vivid reality in her mind" But… there was a blood spell. Link told me."

"Somehow, Jarod has gotten around the curse. I don't know how he managed it, but he did."

"How long do you think we have?" Impa asked quietly.

The man shook his head sadly. "I don't know. That's why we have to bring Link and Zelda back. … The army of Knights of the Triforce that repulsed his kind once are now gone, and none of the people understand just how dangerous this _thing_ on the throne can be."

Impa took a deep breath, collecting herself. "I know where Link was going, but I don't know how he was getting there. There are hundreds of back trails in Hyrule; Link could stay hidden for years. _We_ could search for years and not find him unless he wants to be found."

"I can trace him," the man said confidently, "but you'll have to trust me and take me with you."

Impa stared at him, stunned. "I don't even know your name."

He gave her a friendly smile and extended his hand. "You can call me Duncan."

* * *

Scraping the bottom of the bowl, Link spooned the last of his soup into his mouth. Putting the bowl down, he began nibbling on a hard biscuit.

The door at the other end of the small room opened and Salimah emerged.

Link jumped to his feet, food forgotten. "Is she all right?"

The Witch Woman nodded. "She is resting. It will take a little while for her to regain her strength, but she is fine. Salvia is putting her to bed now."

"Can I see her?"

"In a moment," Salimah said, sitting at the table. "Sit, Link; I wish to talk."

Link sank back down into his chair. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the money to pay you for the potion. What little I have with me is yours."

"It's not about the money," Salimah said, interlacing her ring-covered fingers. "Would you care to tell me how the Princess of Hyrule came to have an arrow in her arm?"

"You said that the news preceded me," Link said, imitating her posture. "You already know."

"I know that at dusk yesterday all of the hillfolk and villagers started saying that Zelda was a witch and had been deceiving the people of Hyrule. Would you like to tell me why?"

Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly He told her about Jarod using a blood spell to turn the loyal subjects against Zelda, about her being locked up by the people, and his not so smooth rescue.

Salimah leaned back in her chair. After a long moment of silence, she said, "You live a very interesting life, Hero."

Link smiled slightly. "You did ask."

"Yes, I did." Salimah followed Link's gaze to the closed bedroom door. "Where will you go now?"

Link looked back at her. "Calatia. Queen Seline has always been loyal; she'll help us take Hyrule back."

"The queen will stand with you?"

Link shrugged. "Even blood spells have limits, Salimah."

"True, but not everyone wants to fight on the side of a condemned woman."

The bedroom door opened and Salvia walked out. She left the door ajar.

"She will help," Link said, standing, "even if I have to hold the Master Sword to her throat. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Walking into Zelda's room, he pushed the door shut.

The flickering flames in the fireplace provided the only light. Two plates filled with herbs smoldered beside Zelda's bed. They gave off a gentle smell that reminded him of freshly turned earth.

Walking silently across the room, Link sank to his knees beside the bed.

"Oh, Zelda," he whispered, studying her profile in the dim light.

A large patchwork quilt had been tucked under her chin. Her hands were interlaced over her chest.

Link reached out and took Zelda's hand in his. Her hand felt small and fragile within his. He drew the hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Taking a deep breath, he drank in her herbal scented skin.

Sitting back on his haunches, he watched Zelda's chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. Realization of how close Zelda came to death hit him like the blow of a sword. He had spent most of his life keeping Zelda safe, keeping her away from the battlegrounds.

As he watched her, tears of joy grew in his eyes. As he watched her, the power of the Master Sword grew in his soul.

Link stood between two raging storms. One called for him to ride back to the palace as fast as he could and take Jarod's head for doing this. The other urged him to stay where he was, to never leave Zelda's side.

In the end, the latter won.

Standing, Link slid a chair over to the bed. Positioning himself between the door and the bed, he grabbed a spare blanket from the foot of the bed. He wrapped himself up in it and sat down.

Before long, he fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

Chapter Twenty Six

Jarod stood with Vox at his side as the two guards pulled the last of the stone seal to the floor.

The guard with brown hair wiped his forehead with his arm. "Done, sir. What now?"

Jarod smiled at the youth's eagerness. He pointed at the heavy steel trunk behind him. "Pick that up and follow me." He nodded at Vox. "Go."

As the two men picked the chest up, Vox pushed the uncovered door open.

Jarod took a deep breath, enjoying the musty smelling air that rushed out.

With Vox in the lead, they made their way into the room and up the spiral staircase carved into the wall. Their footfalls echoed up and down the narrow, silo-like room.

Jarod looked at the cold, darkened candles and torches as they passed them. After the Knight returned to this world from the Golden Land, Zelda had ordered this room to be sealed off. Jarod shook his head at such foolish behavior. By hiding this room from view, she succeeded only in showing that she was still frightened by the things that had happened to her up here. Jarod knew all too well the dangers of a ruler showing weakness.

Jarod and Vox reached the upper landing and turned, waiting for the guards.

"What's in here, my lord?" the blond guard asked, struggling with his end of the trunk.

Jarod smiled and said, "Oh, just family heirlooms."

As the guards neared the landing, Jarod turned, facing a massive door sealed with chains that were held together by a large lock in the shape of a gargoyle's head.

Laying his hand on the head of the lock, Jarod let a tendril of magic free. Letting his mind flow into the components of the lock, he could feel the tumblers and groves that were made for a certain key. Giving a gentle push with the magic, he could feel the components snap into place and heard the chains come undone.

Pulling his mind back, Jarod threw the now useless lock aside and opened the door.

The door led to a small narrow hall that opened up to a much larger chamber. As he walked into the chamber, Jarod could feel the old magic stirring in the shadows. The room was bare save for tall mirrors along the walls, making the room seem all the larger than it really was, and a wide altar that was set up toward rear of the chamber.

Vox followed close behind as though expecting enemies to be waiting in the dark corners of the room.

The guards walked into the forbidden room, stopped, and looked at it with apprehension.

"Set the chest on the altar," Jarod said, glancing at them.

They did so and then turned back to their master. "Is there anything else, my lord?" the guard with dark hair asked.

"Yes," Jarod said. "Arrange to have this room cleaned top to bottom. I want every speck of dust removed from this room." He glanced up at the high, pointed ceiling. "There should be an opening somewhere around the apex; have it opened. "I want the moonlight to shine in."

As one they bowed and said, "Yes, my lord."

Jarod dismissed them and then walked to the altar, his eyes studying the ancient stone. He could see the worn spots where sacrifices had been laid.

Vox stayed out of the way, moving like a phantom along the wall as he followed his master. "Will this do, my lord?" he asked quietly.

Jarod ran his hand across the altar. Even through his glove, he could feel the throb of magic. "This will do, Vox. This will do just fine." Moving behind the altar, he bent down, inspecting what the old wizard had wanted to hide under it.

He could see a small coffer tucked behind several bottles and jars of herbs and potions. Pushing them aside, Jarod reached in and picked the coffer up. Standing, he set it on the altar.

Vox moved a little closer. "What is that?"

"Possibly an object that requires a great amount of luck to acquire." Jarod opened the lock on the coffer with a burst of magic and pushed the lid back. Peering inside, he smiled.

Reaching in, Jarod withdrew a wand about the length of his forearm. It appeared to be made of glass with rolling milky clouds inside. At its tip was a cap made of stone.

Jarod rolled the wand in his hands and whispered, "By all that is holy and unholy... Farore's Wand."

Vox stood next to his master, eyeing the wand. "You once said the Si'Ra never used wands. They were for weak mages, you said."

"That they are, Vox," Jarod said, his eyes never leaving the wand. "But this is not a child's toy; this is one of the six wands said to have been crafted by Farore herself. I had thought they had been lost to the winds. Wars were once fought for just one of these. I wonder how the wizard Agahnim came to… ah, I see. It must have come from Ganon. One must have been hidden in the Golden Land." Jarod smiled at the irony. "I wonder if the old fool knew what he had?"

Vox took a step back. "What does it do?"

Jarod glanced at Vox out of the corner of his eye. "Come, I'll show you."

They walked back to the upper landing. Holding the wand with both hands, Jarod opened up his mind and let his power flow into the wand.

The swirling clouds turned a dark gray color.

"Now, watch this." Jarod held the wand to the wall and, with a quick swipe, cut a deep gouge in the stone wall. The wand's tip passed through the thick stone like a sharp knife through silk.

Reversing his stroke, Jarod cut a gouge parallel to the first.

Vox nodded in understanding. "It's a weapon."

Jarod shook his head. "Only as much as the mind that uses it. This will not cut flesh, only stone and rock." Withdrawing his magic, the clouds turned light again. "What this does is act as an aide for drawing spells. It magnifies magic and rebounds it to the spell's purpose."

"You can use it?" Vox asked surprised. "You said save for a few, charms won't work for you because of your lack of—"

"It works for both light and dark magic," Jarod said, cutting him off. He held it up and studied it. "It will work for me," he whispered, almost in reverence.

* * *

Impa didn't quite believe what she was seeing She sat next to the fire she had just started, watching Duncan as he stood just a few feet away. He stood with his back straight. His arms were out to his sides and his legs were spread. His head was tilted back, almost as if he was counting the stars. How he was standing wasn't unusual, it was the fact that he had been doing it for the past hour.

After they had left the palace, it wasn't hard to locate the wagon Link had taken, but it was hard locating in what direction Link had gone.

Impa had thought left, Duncan insisted right. They went right, and an hour later, Duncan changed his mind and said to turn back and go left.

They rode for the rest of the day, Duncan shouting in her ear to turn left and right seemingly without reason.

Then, when they had decided to stop and give the horse a rest, Duncan hopped down and immediately assumed his current position, leaving her to make camp.

Snapping a small twig in two, Impa fed the ends to the fire. She picked up the coil of rope she had been working on. Since Duncan didn't show any signs of helping, she had been working on tying a rabbit snare. 'It's been a while,' she thought with a smile, 'but some things one never forgets."

"Oh, no," Duncan breathed, coming out of his meditation. "We have to leave right now."

"Have a nice nap, old man?" Impa asked.

Duncan grasped for his walking stick. "We don't have time for your nagging, old woman. We have to leave right now." He glanced around. "Now, where did you put the horse?"

Impa pushed herself to her feet and dropped the snare. "She's right in front of you. Why do we have to leave? Is it Zelda?"

Duncan shook is head. "No, you fool woman. It's—"

He never got the chance to finish. From over the hill that the camp was located at the bottom of came two palace guards in full armor riding at a gallop.

"Oh, no," Impa breathed, echoing Duncan. She slapped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried," he snapped quietly.

"Just let me do the talking," Impa told him.

"Sure," Duncan grumbled.

The guards pulled their mounts to a stop. "Impa," the one with the rank of sergeant on his arm said, "I should have guessed it was you."

Impa smiled coldly. "Sergeant Hassan, so nice of you to drop by my humble little camp. I'm sorry that I don't have anything to offer you… perhaps you have something we could share?"

Hassan dismounted and signaled his partner to do the same. "You're going to have to come back with me, Impa," he said, his face impassive.

"Really?" Impa said, glancing around her camp. "Well, my friend and I were just out for a late ride. I'm sure we can find our way back by ourselves."

"Is that so?" Hassan asked. "So, it is just a coincidence that you're out here just hours after the prisoner escaped."

Impa suppressed a sigh. Her mind reeled as she tried to think of a new approach. "Hassan, why don't—" she trailed off as she felt Duncan lay a hand on her arm.

He took a step forward, placing himself between her and the second guard. "Dear," he said in a gentle tone, "why don't we just head back like the young man says?"

Impa stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"We can have our little late night ride another night," Duncan said, and then leaned in close and kissed her on the cheek. "Take the one on the right," he whispered fiercely, pulling back.

Turning he held out his hand to the second guard. "Would you help an old, blind man?"

The second guard took a step forward and took Duncan's hand.

Walking away, Duncan looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Dear... now."

Impa saw Duncan bring his walking stick up into the guard's stomach. Swinging again, he whacked the guard over the head, sending him sprawling.

Before the guard hit the ground, Impa was moving. In one smooth motion, she drew her belt dagger and rammed it into Hassan's gut, below his armor. Keeping one hand on the hilt, she shoved the guard back, pulling the knife up and out.

Sheathing it as she spun, she grabbed Duncan's arm, pulling him to Shadow.

"Gods, woman," he shouted, "did you have to kill him?"

"He would have killed us," Impa said, mounting Shadow. Reaching down, she grabbed Duncan's arm and pulled him up behind her.

"That could have been his excuse as well," he said, holding onto her waist.

Impa wheeled the horse around. "Which way?"

She could feel Duncan's head slouch and felt his body go lax.

After a few moments, he came out of it and pointed to the east. "That way."

"That's the way we came!" Impa said.

"It's the only way without guards," Duncan snapped. "Now move! We don't have much time."

Chapter Twenty Seven

Soft fabric against her bare skin… that was what Zelda felt as consciousness slowly returned. Rolling contently onto her side, her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking at an unknown wall.

Sitting up, Zelda scanned the room. Nothing was familiar. It wasn't Link's house; he didn't decorate his walls with bright wall hangings.

Her eye spotted a pile of clothes neatly folded on a chair by the bed. Holding the bed covers against her chest, she reached out and grabbed the clothes. Digging through them, Zelda found a shift and pulled it over her head.

Rooting through the rest of the clothes, she discovered a skirt with parts down the sides for easy riding, a plain white blouse, and a pair of wool stockings.

Zelda looked up as the door suddenly opened. An older woman stuck her head in. She gave a tight-lipped smile that didn't reach her green eyes.

"You're awake," she said, walking into the room. "How do you feel?"

Zelda eyed the woman suspiciously. "Fine. I… was with a man named Link. What happened to him?"

"He is a very stubborn man." The woman walked across the room, her multi-colored robes twirling around her legs. "It has been four days since he brought you to me, and for two of those days, he sat by your side. You should be feeling honored, princess, for he stands by your side not because of your title, but because of who you are on the inside." She sank down and sat on the bed "That is a rare quality in a man. Remember that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zelda asked. "Who are you?"

"In life we all walk hard paths. No one should have to walk them alone. As for who I am… my name is Salimah. I am a Witch Woman and a healer. Link brought you to me because of your shoulder."

"My shoulder?" Zelda's eyes widened as memories of the wagon and of the guard raising his crossbow flashed through her mind. She pulled the slip down and touched her smooth skin.

"Link got you to me just in time," Salimah said. "It was a bad wound."

Zelda sat back stunned. "Can I see Link?"

"When he returns," Salimah said. "I made the mistake of telling him that he could pay me by trapping food for us She chuckled; it was a deep laugh that came from the back of her throat. Zelda got the feeling that few people ever heard that laugh. "I will have food until the end of winter!"

Zelda smiled slightly. That sounded like Link. "When will he return?"

"Soon," Salimah said, patting Zelda's knee through the coverlet "Finish dressing. I'll have something for you to eat out in the other room."

Zelda watched as Salimah got up and walked to the door, leaving just as silently as she had entered.

"Oh, Link," Zelda whispered, falling back against the pillows, "what have we gotten into now?"

* * *

The rabbit poked his head up from the bushes.

Link pulled the bowstring back and took aim. He stood atop a large rise, his green Kokiri tunic blending seamlessly into the surrounding foliage.

Letting his mind clear, Link gave control to the calm within. Pulling the string back as far as he could, he blew out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, and...

Whoosh.

The rabbit was lifted into the air and fell with a hollow thud into the bushes as an arrow found its mark.

Link went cold. He stood with his back as straight as a board.

His arrow was still knocked in his bow.

Link didn't move. He didn't dare breathe.

"I got it!" a deep, baritone voice called out. "Right in the heart."

As Link watched, a heavyset man in palace armor walked into view. In his hand, he held a strung bow.

"Come on, Clato," another guard said, also coming into view. He sat atop a horse and held the reins of another with an empty saddle.

Clato pushed into the brush and retrieved his kill. "Hey, if we're going to go question some crazy lady living in the woods, I'm for sure ain't doin' it on an empty stomach."

Link's mind reeled. He stood right in front of them; only dumb luck had kept him from being detected. His arrow was still knocked, but he wasn't sure he could ready another before the second guard called for help.

"For the past two days, we haven't had a decent meal," Clato said, walking back to the second guard. "I'm sick of eating hard biscuits that taste like my saddlebags. I'm eatin' good today; go on if you want, but I'm stayin'."

The second guard sighed and then dismounted. "You're skinning that thing. I'll start the fire."

Lowering the bow, Link removed his arrow and slid it back into his quiver. Turning, he grabbed his game pouch and crept away.

As soon as he was far enough away, he broke out into a run. His Kokiri trained legs found the bare patches of ground and he kept his arms at his sides so that he could avoid stray branches instead of breaking them.

He moved through the woods as quickly as a thief moving through an empty house.

Bushes and brambles flashed by as he ran. Chilly afternoon air flowed over his sweaty arms, making his skin feel clammy.

Bursting out of the forest, Link ran down into the clearing towards the Magic Shop.

Taking the front steps two at a time, he threw open the door and hurried inside. "Salimah," he called, breathing heavily. "When can Zelda be ready to travel?"

Salimah, who had been standing in front of the table, turned and smiled faintly.

"I can leave now," a voice said from the bedroom.

Link spun, his heart leaping into his throat.

Zelda stood in the doorway to the bedroom. She wore the homespun clothes Salvia had bought in town. Her golden hair was pulled back and tied into a ponytail.

Link crossed the room in two long strides and grabbed Zelda by the waist. Lifting her into the air, he twirled her around, laughing like a madman.

"Link," Zelda managed through her own laughing, "stop! My stomach doesn't need this now."

He set her down and pulled her into a gentler hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head against his shoulder. "I'm fine. Better than I've been in a long time."

Salimah cleared her throat behind them. "You were saying, Link?"

Link turned around and gave one of his rare, sheepish smiles. "Sorry."

Salimah shook her head. "I understand. Now, tell me why you were in such a hurry."

Link took a deep breath and met Salimah's blank expression with one of his own. "The soldiers' search ring has expanded. They're on the way up here as we speak." As he spoke, he could feel Zelda stiffen at his side.

Salimah nodded, taking the information in. "You will leave?"

"What choice do we have, Salimah?" Link said, throwing his arms up. "As much as I might like to, I can't fight the whole Hylian army."

"We could hide you," Salvia said from the corner of the room. "We'll just keep you from sight and lie to the guards."

Salimah turned and shook her head.

"We have to stay ahead of the search ring. It will be harder to get out of the ring than to stay ahead of it." Link turned to face Zelda. "Can you ride?"

She gave a small smile and rubbed his arm. "Just point me toward a horse and I'll ride."

Link smiled; he loved Zelda's spirit. He turned to Salimah. "All right; we're going to have to move fast."

With the aid of Salvia's hand, Zelda climbed up behind Link. They sat atop Epona, who pranced and sidestepped, eager to be off.

Zelda pulled the folds of her new cloak tighter around herself and gripped Link's waist.

Salimah and Salvia stood close, seeing them off. Salimah held a small, cinched pouch in her hands.

"May Din favor your path," Salvia said, giving Epona a pat on the neck.

"Thank you, Salvia," Link said, drawing up his reins.

The assistant smiled, glanced down, and stepped back.

"You might need this in your travels, Link," Salimah said, tossing the pouch to him.

Link hefted the pouch in his hand. "Salimah... I can't pay for this."

The Witch Woman shook her head. "Stay alive. That's all the payment I require... this time."

Link smiled and tucked the pouch in his belt. "Thanks, Salimah. I'm sure it'll come in handy."

Zelda nodded her thanks and said her goodbyes to them.

Link pulled on the reins, wheeling Epona around and kneeing her into a gallop, heading west.

* * *

"We _are_ going west, you old fool," Impa said in exasperation.

Duncan pushed to his feet with the aid of his walking stick. "Well, not fast enough. Your horse is old, Impa. We're old. Link has a fast horse and a determination that most armies lack."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "You can speak for yourself on that old part, old man." She heaved a sigh and began pacing their small camp. "Since he's moving so fast, what would you say we do?"

Duncan shook his head. "If we knew half of the back trails he knew through this country we could catch up with them faster." He tapped his chin in thought. "Have you tried sending a dream message to the princess?"

"Repeatedly. Zelda's there but... I don't know, she's just not hearing me."

"The Si'Ra," Duncan muttered, making the name sound like a curse. "Only one of those creatures could make _us_ seem damned." He sighed and turned to face Impa. "Tell me where they are going When he got no response, he hit his walking stick against a nearby rock "Light, woman! Tell me. If the Si'Ra win, your secrets aren't worth the breath you save."

Impa closed her eyes and quietly said, "Calatia."

"Calatia," Duncan repeated softly to himself. He tapped his temple with the head of his cane. "Think, Duncan. Think." After a few moments, he snapped his fingers. "Impa, how far away are we from the palace?"

"I don't know," she said. "A few miles, perhaps."

"Details, woman. If we were to ride back now, how long would it take?"

"Two days at least, no more than four," she said, walking up to the old man. "Why? You have an idea?"

"Indeed I do, old woman," he said, smiling. "It's been a while, but I think I can find it again."

"Find what?"

Duncan began walking back to Shadow. "Snuff out that fire. We have to leave."

Impa kicked dirt over their small fire. "You didn't answer me. Where are we going?"

Duncan sighed and stopped walking. "To a very old and rare place; a place that the ancient travelers used."

Chapter Twenty Eight

""Come on, girl," Zelda muttered to the horse beneath her, "where is he?"

She sat atop Epona, alone. Link had vanished into the surrounding woods hours earlier. He had said he was going to check the forest to make sure it was empty of anything or anyone that might be following them.

It was nearing dusk and he still wasn't back.

Zelda took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes scanned the woods around her. The setting sun, combined with the canopy of trees, caste a deep blue sheen over everything. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted, welcoming the night.

Zelda snapped her gaze to the sound. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter. Where was Link?

She reached down and gave Epona a pat on the shoulder. Link had told her to stay on Epona and to keep riding ahead. He had said that Epona had been here before and the woods wouldn't scare her. True to his word, the mare just trotted along unfazed.

As Epona pushed through the underbrush, Zelda heard the gentle trickling of a brook. The forest suddenly thinned out, revealing a clearing and a running stream.

Zelda pulled Epona to a stop and considered the brook before her. Guessing from the lowness of the water from its banks, she concluded Epona would have no trouble crossing it.

She sat on the horse unsure of what to do next; Link hadn't mentioned anything about a stream.

"I'd go right, myself," Link said from behind her..

Zelda nearly fell from the saddle. Clutching her chest, she turned Epona around. "Link!" she cried, and then cringed at the relief in her voice. She cleared her throat and began again. "Where have you been?"

Link walked silently to her. Without even watching where he was walking, he found soft patches of soil and avoided branches and dry leaves.

He reached out and scratched behind Epona's ears. "Have you been a good girl?" he asked in a sugary tone.

The mare neighed and pushed against his shoulder. Link laughed and gave a friendly shove back.

"Link," Zelda said, quickly going from relieved to annoyed, "_where_ were you?"

Link looked up, still playing with his horse. "Following you, of course." He gave Epona one last scratch and pointed back the way she came. "You've been leaving a trail a blind man could follow."

Zelda felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Well, I'm sorry I don't meet your high standards."

Link waved his hand. "Don't worry; not everyone can be as skilled as me."

Zelda felt frustration creeping up her spine. "Well, I just did what you told me to do."

Link smiled. He took Epona's halter and began to lead her into the stream. The water lopped over his boots, soaking the hem of his cloak.

She glanced down and watched as the cold water splashed up his legs. "Why don't you ride with me?"

Link shook his head. "I don't want her to trip on a loose stone."

"Then we'll just travel on the shore."

Link shook his head again. "I've done my best to get rid of our trail, but only one thing can get rid of our scent." He brought his foot down hard, causing water to fly up in the air. "Water."

They rode in silence for the next few hours. It was well past nightfall when they stopped.

Link had led them out of the stream and through dense foliage towards a small clearing. The moon was just past full and was high in the sky, creating a ring of faint blue light surrounded by the dark canopy of the trees above.

Link helped Zelda down from Epona and told her to find the blanket Impa had packed for them.

While she dug in the bundles, Zelda watched as Link carefully removed Epona's saddle. Taking a brush from the saddlebags, he began to brush her.

Epona stood there, her eyes half-closed, enjoying the attention, her quiet breath clouding in the cold air.

"You really love her, don't you?" Zelda said.

Link stopped brushing, but didn't turn. " Sometimes when I travel, and it's just me, she's a good companion." The brush began moving again.

Zelda found the blanket and set it aside. Before she could retie the bundle, Link spoke. "There should be some apples in the pack. Throw me two."

She glanced quickly at him and then found the apples. She called his name and threw them to him.

The Knight caught them easily and muttered thanks.

Zelda cinched the bundles close again and began gathering a circle of rocks. She heard Epona bite into one of the apples with a loud snap.

"We can't have a fire," Link said, walking toward Zelda.

"But it's cold," she protested.

Link sighed. "I'm sorry, princess, but we can't risk the guards seeing the smoke."

"We'll freeze."

Link sat with his back to a tree and began peeling the last apple with his belt knife. "We'll just have to sleep together."

Zelda's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

Link smiled, his eyes never leaving the apple. "I don't mean sleep together sleep together, I mean sleep together sharing body heat."

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think so."

Link threw the peel aside and cut himself a wedge. "Well, it's me or Epona." He popped the wedge in his mouth. "Your choice."

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, either way I'll smell the same in the morning." She walked over and sat next to Link.

He cut another large wedge and handed it to her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would," she muttered, accepting the proffered slice.

As she ate, Zelda looked into the inky blackness that surrounded their small clearing. Somewhere in the darkness, an owl hooted and took to flight. 'After dinner,' she surmised.

"Link, where are we?"

He handed another piece of apple to her and ate his final piece. "Well," he said between bites, "we're about a three and a half days south of the Lost Woods, and about—"

"I don't mean that," Zelda said, cutting him off. "I mean where are _we_ right now?"

"Oh." Link glanced down and then turned to look at her, the pale moonlight casting deep shadows down his face. "We're trying to regroup. To build our offense up so we can take our home back."

Zelda shook her head insistently. "That might be what you're doing. But I don't think I can do it again."

Link stared at her, sympathy shining in his eyes. ""I know how you feel, Zelda. I really do. There were times when I sat out here surrounded by darkness, both literally and figuratively, and I'd wonder if there was anything worth fighting for."

Zelda could feel tears threatening to well up in her eyes, but held them back. "How did you go on?"

Link gave a slight smile. "If you look hard enough, you can see the reasons to fight."

She couldn't look away from his eyes. The air between them seemed to crackle with intensity. "What are they?"

"Different things," he whispered. "The things that people fight for are as different as the people themselves. Some fight for causes close to their hearts—a way of life, freedom, or even for greed."

"What was yours?" she asked.

Link glanced down, then back up. She could see his eyes glistening in the dim light. "Sometimes it's a person."

"Oh, Link. I—"

He shook his head, silently stopping her. "Princess, it is very late, and there are things that should not be talked about late at night." He paused and smiled sweetly. "And I think we're getting close to one of those things."

Zelda smiled in return and nodded.

He reached over and pulled the blanket to him. "Come here," he said quietly.

Zelda slid closer to him, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders. She pulled her legs up, melding into his shape.

Link tucked the blanket around them. "Now, I'll take the first watch," he said softly, his warm breath blowing her hair. "I'll wake you a little before dawn so I can get some sleep."

Zelda shifted. "Do you really have to stand watch?"

He pulled the hood of his cloak up and linked his arms together, holding her tighter.

"Yeah, it's a good idea for one of us to be up."

Zelda turned her head to look at him. "I don't want to be the only one to sleep tonight."

Link smiled and stroked her hair. "It'll be okay; I'm used to it. Now get some sleep."

She snuggled in and closed her eyes. As she lay there, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth against the cold, she listened to the rhythmic thumping of Link's heart. Something was missing.

"It's too quiet," she muttered after a few moments.

"I'm sorry?"

Zelda opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "At the palace, when I go to sleep, I listen to the servants and guards moving around. They try not to make noise, but I can always hear them. Funny. When I was a little girl it used to bother me, but now I miss it."

Link gave an almost inaudible sigh. He traced the edge of her ear with a fingertip and said quietly, "Close your eyes."

Zelda burrowed down and did so. Softly at first, Link began to hum. He hummed a simple melody of a few notes being repeated.

"That's beautiful," she said. "What is it?"

He stopped humming and was silent for a moment. "When I was little," he said at last, "I had this friend. She taught me that song to remember her by."

"It's pretty. Please continue."

As Link began humming again, Zelda let her mind flow on the soft notes. She felt herself drifting farther and farther away until the sweet embrace of sleep came.

* * *

Link sat, studying the night. His eyes watched for the hint of movement that would betray an attacker. His ears caught and analyzed every sound, listening for the telltale sounds of footfalls.

In his arms, Zelda stirred. She muttered softly, pulling her arms tighter against her chest, and slid back down.

Link glanced at Zelda's sleeping form. Moonlight played over her soft features, giving her an angelic look. Her lips held a faint smile as pleasant dreams danced behind her eyelids.

He idly wondered how long it had been since Zelda's dreams were pleasant. 'And how long has it been for you?' a small voice asked in the back of his mind.

'I know,' he answered silently. 'But she shouldn't have to deal with that.'

'She's dealt with more than you think, Hero,' the voice shot back.

Link sighed. "If you're not careful, Link, you're going to start talking to yourself."

The hours passed by with mind-numbing slowness.

Link sat with his back against the tree and his eyes forward. In his lap, Zelda had shifted and was now slumped over his right arm.

On the other side of the clearing, Epona lay with her legs tucked under her body and her eyes closed. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her head came up, her ears flattened against her skull.

Link watched her closely, his senses coming alive.

Laying Zelda gently on the ground, he stood and walked over to the horse. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, scratching her chin. "You hear something?"

Epona's reply was to stand and push at the ground with her nose.

Link turned slowly around, rubbing his shoulder; he had forgotten that having a woman use one's shoulder as a pillow most of the night makes one's arm stiff.

From just beyond the clearing came the sounds of branches and dry leaves crunching. In a heartbeat, the Master Sword was free from its sheath. Link held the sword before him and dropped into a battle stance.

Epona turned her head and stared into the woods behind her.

Link followed her gaze. "Good girl," he said, giving her a reassuring pat. Glancing back at Zelda, he walked carefully into the night. The shadows of the forest wrapped around him like a cloak, keeping him hidden from whatever waited in the dark.

The sounds of movement grew louder as Link neared his target.

As he walked, Link could make out a faint form hunched over a bush He guess that at its full height it would rise to his forearm. The pale moonlight caught the blade of a knife as the figure moved.

Moving as silently as an assassin, Link circled around the figure and laid the blade of his sword against the thing's neck. "Drop the knife and turn around slowly and you may live."

He could see the muscles on the thing's back tense as it froze. The knife fell to the ground with an empty thud.

"Now turn around slowly."

The figure didn't move; it was as still as the night around them.

Link pressed the sword harder against the thing's neck. "I said turn around now!"

The power of the Master Sword rose up in warning in Link.

Moving on instinct alone, he dropped to his knees and rolled to the side. He came out of the roll in time to see the glint of a short sword slash through the space he'd just left.

Bringing the Master Sword up in an upward arc, Link severed the hand that held that short sword. A shrill scream lit the night.

Reversing his swing, Link stabbed toward the sound. The scream was cut off, leaving an echoing silence..

From the corner of his eye, he saw the first thing jump to its feet and take off running.

Link watched it go, the power of the sword already fading. Climbing to his feet, he felt around in the dark for the thing he had killed. His hand touched wet leather.

Getting a good hold on it, he began pulling it toward a beam of moonlight stabbing down through the thick canopy of trees.

Reaching it, Link flipped the body over. "Oh, for the love of the Light," he swore, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck curl. "Molblins."

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jarod stood in the Chamber of Tears. The circular stone room was untouched by mortal hands. This was not a place of men; this was a place set aside for those greater than men. For gods. For the Si'Ra.

He stood beside one of the six pillars of fire said to have been lit by Din herself. He watched his brothers move around the altar in the center of the room.

Danth separated from the group and beckoned to Jarod. "Join us, brother," he said in the language of the dead.

"I say again," Jarod said in the same tongue, "that we should not be away from our kingdoms." He started walking toward them. "We can not run the risk of losing any more ground. The allies are pushing at our inner borders. At last word more than ten thousand footmen and cavalry fell at the battle of Litbak."

"It has always been this way," Faydor said, pushing back the hood of his ink black robe. "We have performed the sacrifices since our beginnings and we shall continue until our ends. No matter what the cost, we must pay homage to that which created us."

"But the cost might be all that we have worked for, what we were created for," Jarod protested. "We can not allow the Knights of the Triforce to dig their swords any deeper than they already are."

Danth smiled and clapped Jarod on the shoulder. "Dear brother, you are the eternal worrier. Soon we will storm the borders of this Hyrule of theirs and then the Knights will be little more than ants under our boots."

"True," Jarod admitted, "but time is of the essence."

"Of course, brother."

Jarod let himself be led toward the altar. That was when it happened.

It started as a soft rumble and then quickly became tremors that made Jarod's back teeth hurt.

"What is—" Jarod never got a chance to finish The rumble grew to an ear-splitting whine and then, from the dark corners of the chamber, came a bright flash followed by an eruption of pure magic.

Jarod held a hand up, shielding his eyes from the glare as three streams of power began snaking around the room like living creatures. One glowed with a gentle golden color, the next held an icy blue color, and the final burned with a sharp ruby color.

Jarod jumped back as one of the streams shot past him. "Take cover," he shouted. "We are under attack!"

The Si'Ra fanned out across the room, keeping their backs to the wall and the enemy in front of them.

Jarod extended his hands and began weaving a shield around the streams of energy. Around him, his brothers were doing the same. Within moments, shields of light and dark magic were tied together and placed over the red beam of power. He watched in amazement as the shield that was stronger than steel twist and buckled.

The beams snaked around the room, coming together above the altar. Jarod flinched in anticipation of a shock wave. None came. Instead, a ripple of darkness rolled through the room. Its touch made Jarod's heart skip a beat in his chest.

The streams merged into one another and from the point of the merge, a portal formed. A perfect ring, it hovered several feet above the altar and opened to a long hall that went on for as far as Jarod could see.

Hissing torches lined the hall but did not cast much light. It was dark, but Jarod could make out irregular stones making up the floor, wall, and ceiling.

"It's a gateway," Faydor said, running to stand in front of it. "Quickly! We must close it." He brought up his hands, readying a spell that would disband the portal.

He was the first to be taken.

His robes began swirling around him as if he were in the middle of a storm. His chanting was cut off and replaced with a scream as his legs folded. He was pulled by wind that only he could feel across the floor. His robes snapped up as he was lifted off of the ground, and before anyone could react, he fell through the portal.

The entire group of Si'Ra screamed as one as their brother was pulled down the hall. Shock was quickly replaced with a more familiar emotion: rage.

As one, the Si'Ra threw their power against the portal. Lightning flashed, fire roared, and the ground shook as enough power to raise and topple mountains was launched unsuccessfully at the doorway.

Jarod watched with fear and anger as, one by one, his brothers were picked off of their feet and sucked into the portal. … As Yoby was pulled through, he tried to cast another portal spell and attempted to force the gateway to close with an overlap, but his portal only opened to the same hall.

As Gyin was pulled through he let loose a ball of flame, thinking to destroy the hall enough so that the portal would close. The fire hit the wall and was quickly absorbed. As the light from it faded, Jarod saw the wall push out in the form of a man. It twisted and screamed in untold agony. More forms emerged and cried out under the stone.

Jarod's concentration broke and he fell to his knees when he realized what the portal led to. He tried to tell himself it wasn't possible, but the tortured forms were unmistakable: it was the underworld.

Danth saw it, too. In panic, as he was being dragged through the portal, he reached out and tried to grasp the edge. Easier than a heated knife going through a block of butter, the edge between worlds severed his hands just above the thumb He left a long, bloody streak down the wall as he was pulled down the hall.

Jarod's mind reeled as he grabbed hold of his remaining brothers. 'How is such a thing possible?' he wondered. No one in the world—save the Si'Ra—could have the power to open a gateway to the underworld in an exact place like this.

Holding on to his brothers, he quickly shouted out a teleport spell. The spell moved, but before it could take effect, was nullified.

Jarod took a step forward. "Who is doing this?!" he demanded. "Show yourselves."

Behind him, three Si'Ra were lifted off the ground and pulled toward the portal by wind only they could feel. Jarod chased after them and reached to grab them, but their robes passed through his fingers like water.

Jarod turned to the remaining Si'Ra. There were only two left. "Come on," he yelled to Nath and Kove. "We have to get out of here." Grabbing their arms, he ran towards the warp pad that would take them to the waiting world. He doubted the pad would work if the magic of the Si'Ra was ineffective against whatever spell had been cast; it wasn't likely to work for a single warp. Still, it was better than sitting down and waiting to die.

Beside him, the robes of his brothers began to blow. Nath's arm slipped from Jarod's left hand and he flew across the chamber.

Jarod was quicker this time. He spun and lashed out with an air spell of his own. A whip of pure air wrapped around Nath's ankle and hung on tight.

Nath hung just inches from the underworld, held in the world of life by a tendril of magic. Jarod poured every ounce of strength into that band of air and slowly began to pull him back.

Nath threw his head back and screamed. Jarod's eyes went wide when he saw blood soaking through the leg of Nath's robes. His leg was being pulled from its socket.

In the throes of agony, Nath let loose a ripple of magic and severed the lifeline. Arms flailing, he was sucked down the maw of the underworld.

From the corner of his eye, Jarod saw Kove start to slide backward. They reached for each other and locked wrists. Jarod felt the familiar sensation of magic tie around him, holding Kove down. He let his own magic flow, strengthening the spell.

"Brother," Kove said in a strained voice, "somehow you have been spared this fate."

Jarod tied to protest, but he knew the wind that had claimed the others hadn't touched him. Even as he clung to his brother, his dark robe was hardly moving.

"You must find who has done this," Kove rasped. "Find them and make them pay. Even if there is no way to return us, make them hurt."

The spell around the two wizards wavered, and once more, the underworld beckoned. Kove fell to his knees under the onslaught he alone could feel and pulled Jarod down with him. Together they slid across the floor. Jarod dug his heels into the ground, trying to slow the pace.

"Promise me, brother," Kove screamed, his body lifting into the air. "Promise me you'll avenge us!"

Underneath his hands, Kove's wrists were beginning to slide from his grasp no matter how tightly Jarod gripped. It was like trying to hold onto a slick cake of soap. "I swear it," he said, meeting Kove's rage filled eyes.

"Then live for vengeance, nothing more, nothing less," Kove said, and then lost his hold on Jarod and was pulled across the intervening space from life and death. Then, he was gone..

Jarod, in seething silence, pushed himself to his feet and stood before the portal to the underworld. He watched as the portal divided into three parts; two thin lines of reality appeared and ran down the face of the portal, dividing it.

Each separate portal brightened and once more became the three pillars of light. "The choice has been made," a gentle feminine voice echoed through the Chamber of Tears.

"What choice?" Jarod demanded, taking a step toward the pillar of golden light. "I have made no choice!"

"The choice has been made," the voice said again. Beside the gold pillar, the one that glowed with red flickered and then a thin beam of light shot from it and impaled Jarod through the chest.

The wizard looked down in shock at the ray of light that entered his chest and exited through his back. He felt no pain, but could detect the raw power that the beam held. His arms suddenly snapped down to his sides; he was paralyzed from the neck down. He was lifted into the air, nearly to the roof of the chamber.

Panic ignited and ran up his spine. Jarod began gasping in tiny pants. He struggled against the invisible bonds that held him. It was the part of his brain that was trained in the arts of magic that saved him, for it cut through the panic and focused it into an emotion he could use: anger.

"I command you to release me this instant," he said through gritted teeth, "or I shall bring this edifice down on both of us."

The feminine voice didn't seem to hear him; it continued undisturbed. "This, Fegobvesjarod," it said, using his given name, "is the price for your freedom. This has given you the choice of redemption or to continue on as you have... choose wisely."

Jarod threw his head back and screamed. Liquid fire exploded in his veins and his vision blacked out as his eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the pain. Desperately he wished for death to relieve him of this suffering.

To practice the caliber of magic the Si'Ra did, they had to be well versed in the giving and taking of pain, but this was not like anything Jarod had ever felt. It felt as though his soul were being ripped from him. Had he the strength, he would have made good on his threat and caved in the ceiling just to end the pain.

Then, just as suddenly has it had come, it was gone. Jarod was only dimly aware of the hard stone floor slamming into his back as he fell from where the strange power had held him.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the finely carved ceiling, he tried to clear the fog of pain that still lay over his brain.

The chamber was empty; the pillars of light having vanished. The fires of Din still burned in the corners of the room, undisturbed by the events they had seen. On the altar, their sacrifice still lay, Faydor's spade shaped knife still sticking out of its heart.

Jarod checked his limbs before standing, making sure nothing was broken—after the agony of the magic he wouldn't have been able to tell by simply moving them. Satisfied that nothing was broken, he pushed himself to his feet. It was then that he felt it missing.

Panic rose anew. Jarod felt terror grip his throat, choking him. He didn't believe such a thing was possible. Holding his hand out palm up, he called his magic to weave a simple flame.

After a moment of hesitation, a pure black sphere of rolling fire appeared above his hand. Jarod threw it aside, doubled his hands around his abdomen, and vomited.

He suddenly wished that the underworld had taken him, too. The thought of having to go through life with such a curse upon him felt like a yoke over his shoulders.

* * *

Jarod came awake with a strangled cry. Memories of what happened so long ago in the Chamber of Tears were quickly fading from his vision.

He took a deep breath and picked up the wand from where it had fallen from his fingers. No matter how many centuries passed, it was always the same dream: the day the Si'Ra fell.

He gave himself a shake and moved back to the cold stone wall. He was in the newly cleaned tower chamber of Hyrule Castle. The only light in the room was from the open vent at the apex of the ceiling. It shone down upon the altar, catching the glittering gold urn upon it.

Spells had been drawn on the floor and walls of the room. Letting a tendril of magic flow into Farore's Wand, Jarod held the item of magic to the wall and slowly began to cut.


	5. Part Five

Chapter Thirty

Link turned and glanced at her. "I told you, I've done this before."

Zelda held up her hands. "All right, I just think it would be easier if we—"

"Princess," he said, switching his crudely made spear to his other hand, "you are going to scare away the fishes. Now, I've done this before and I can do it again. I just need to concentrate."

He stood in the middle of the small stream they had been following for the past three days. After days of cold, hungry nights, he had announced that it was safe to have a small fire. Zelda's immediate question had been if he could catch some real food.

Before wading out into the small stream, he had crafted a spear out of his dagger tied to a stick. He had promised to catch a big one for dinner.

That was almost an hour ago.

Zelda put her hands on her hips and watched him. He dropped into a crouch and readied the spear in both hands, his eyes locked on the fish just beneath the surface. With a grin, he lunged forward... and missed.

"Okay," he said, holding up a hand to keep her from speaking, "that one was unnaturally fast. I'll get the next one."

Zelda sighed and glanced back at Epona, who was grazing on brown grass. The mare looked up at her, snorted, and then turned back to her food. Zelda smiled; she was beginning to see why Link valued Epona so. She had one of the most… unique personalities Zelda had ever seen in a horse.

Walking over to her, Zelda reached out and scratched behind her ears. She muttered sugary prattle to the horse. Giving her one last pat, she opened the saddlebags and dug through it.

Finding some of the extra clothing Salvia had packed, she pulled out a shift. Walking back to the bank of the low stream, she began tying the bottom together. Holding the garment out in front of her, Zelda inspected her handiwork.

She waded out into the stream, wincing as the icy water lapped over the top of her leather boots. Bending down, Zelda dipped the shift into the water and began pulling it back and forth.

The garment ballooned out as it filled with water. Gripping its ends, Zelda yanked the shift out of the water and threw it on shore. Water came flooding out, soaking the dry ground. Three fish flopped out as well.

Zelda smiled. She turned to see Link lunge again. The spear slid into water and he gave an excited shout. "I got one!" He held up the spear to show her the small fish squirming on the knife. "We can get the fire started now!"

He came trudging back to her, his face falling as he saw the fish on the ground that she had caught. "How did you—"

"I concentrated," Zelda stated with a small smile.

Link shot her an annoyed look. He pulled the fish off his spear and threw it towards the bank. "Well, I caught an appetizer at least." He began walking again. As he did, his foot slipped on a slime-covered rock, and he fell with a splash into the water.

Zelda couldn't help herself; she began laughing. Link tried to push himself up, but slid again and landed face down in the drink. She grabbed her stomach as her legs threatened to give out. "Just not your day, is it?" she managed around giggles.

"Not my week," he said simply, pushing wet hair out of his eyes. He extended a hand to her. "You know, you could help me."

Zelda bit her lip to keep from laughing again and waded out until the water nearly came to her waist.

She took Link's hand and began pulling him to his feet. Link had something else in mind; he let go of the spear and grabbed her arm, pulling her down.

Zelda barely had time to scream before the cold water slammed into her. She pulled away from Link and got her feet under her.

"What's the matter, princess?" he asked, grinning. "Not your day?"

"Not my week," she shot back, looking at him. "You meant to do that."

His grin turned into a wide smile. "Can't take a little water, princess?"

"Oh, I can take a little water." She smiled and put her arms together under the water and then brought them up, splashing him. "Can you?"

The water hit him square in the face. He turned his face to the side and wiped his eyes. "I didn't want to say anything before," he said, his hands disappearing under the water, "but for the past few days… you've needed a bath." His hands came up, sending a return spray at her.

Zelda ducked under the flying water and lunged at him. "I wonder why?" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down.

He was quick to retaliate. Grabbing her legs, he pulled her down with him. Zelda surfaced laughing. Swinging her arms and legs, she sent wave after wave of water at Link. Not to be outdone, he began shoveling water with his arms at her.

It felt good to just laugh for no reason. As they had traveled, Zelda could feel the weight that normally held refuge on her shoulders slipping away. With every step away from the palace, it seemed to grow lighter.

"I don't know," Link said playfully, "but you were starting to offend Epona."

"Is that so?" Zelda threw herself forward, thinking to knock Link back underwater. Link was faster; he stepped to the side and caught her wrists. Using her momentum, he twisted and threw her into the drink.

Zelda gave a half laugh, half scream, and locked her hands on his arms pulling him down with her.

They surfaced clinging to each other, laughing like fools. "Truce?" Zelda said breathlessly.

Link nodded. "Truce."

Zelda let her smile slowly fall. She found herself looking into Link's blue eyes. She could see tiny reflections of herself in them. His smile wilted too.

In the back of her mind, a warning bell went off. His arms tightened around her. 'Stop this!' a voice cried out in her mind.

Uncertain, Link leaned in and then pulled back. Waiting for her reaction. Waiting for her to push him back. She was aware of his breath against her face. The forest was suddenly dead quiet. She did not push him back.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. She brought her arms up, wrapping them around his neck, returning the embrace. A small moan escaped her throat.

A small part of her mind screamed at her to remember who she was and who Link was. But she wasn't listening. She didn't want to. That Zelda and Link were still at the palace, she told herself, saving Hyrule from whatever threatened it, keeping it safe. They weren't sitting in the middle of a stream playing as though they didn't have a care in the world.

Zelda was in a daze when they parted; she dimly heard Epona neigh from the shore. Link turned to look at the bank.  
Zelda flushed with embarrassment and took a step back, putting some distance between them.

She followed the Knight's intense gaze. Epona stood at the edge of the forest, her ears pulled back. She reared up, kicked at the air, and let loose another neigh.

Link, with a look of realization, took off towards the shore. He reached the ground running, grabbing the hilt of the Master Sword as he ran past where he left it standing in the sand. Spinning, he unsheathed the blade and threw the scabbard aside, then dropped into a combat stance.

From the way the muscles in his back tensed, Zelda could tell he was drawing on the mysterious power of the sword. Making her way to him, she walked out of the water, her wet dress hanging heavily on her.

She reached out and touched his shoulder; it was like touching a statue. He didn't move or say a word. His gaze never moved from the woods beyond the clearing.

"What is it?" she whispered. "Do you see something?" He showed no sign of hearing her.

Behind them, Epona calmed down and snorted at the ground.

Only then did Link relax. He lowered the point of the sword to the ground and released the power. "No. I guess not."

Zelda nodded, unsure. "I have to change."

"Don't go far," he said. "There's still a couple of hours of daylight left; we can gain a little more distance."

Zelda didn't ask what they needed distance from. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

* * *

They rode steadily into the next week. 

As they traveled, Zelda began to note that whether riding with her on Epona or walking beside her, Link always kept his hand near his sword and his eyes on the woods around them. It was as though he were expecting something to jump out at him any second.

They stopped only at night. Link would build a fire and then they would share either the fish or the small game that Link had trapped for them. They didn't talk about what happened in the stream. They had silently agreed that it was a topic best left alone. The event had never happened.

On their sixth day out, he had tried to teach her how to tie a rabbit snare. The end result had been Zelda's wrists tightly bound together. Link—with great humor—had left her like that, saying that it was a good learning experience.  
A learning experience in what, she never did find out.

Their days remained mostly the same. At night, even with a fire, it was still cold, leaving Link and Zelda little choice but to huddle together for warmth with one sitting watch over the other.

Zelda found that over time she didn't mind the company at night. In a way, it helped relieve the loneliness that she had felt since Jarod had turned her people against her. Link never questioned her, never once doubted her. Even now, with the army of Hyrule after them, and her title stripped from her, he hadn't thought twice about leaving his life behind so that hers would be spared.

Again.

As she sat on her watch, Zelda would look at Link and wonder what truly drove him. Even with Hyrule growing farther away, he still hoped to rally and take it back. She wished she could feel his spirit. She wished she could regain her reason to fight.

"Now just move your wrist like this." Link held out his arm and twisted his wrist in demonstration.

"Impa taught me how to use a knife, Link," Zelda said, holding the belt knife he had handed her.

Link looked at her and smiled. "I just thought it would be a good idea if you could use a knife to defend yourself. That is, if they can get past me."

"Impa had the same thought," she stated, "many years ago."

"Okay." Link walked across the camp and stood with his arms out. "Come at me, then."

"Excuse me?"

"Come at me. If you know all that I can teach you, then prove it. Come after me, and if you can nick me, then I'll drop the subject." He held up a finger "But… if I can get the knife from you, then you agree to let me teach you."

Zelda considered him. "All I have to do is nick you?"

"Just nick me."

"No tricks?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "No tricks?" he confirmed

"All right." She took a step forward, bringing the knife up in her hand. "Wait a second." She pointed at the Master Sword. "You're going to draw the magic and use that against me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Knowing you, yes," Zelda said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Zelda, I can't use the magic unless I'm holding the sword," he said.

"You'll find a way around it, even if it is just to prove yourself right."

Link sighed, pulled the baldric over his head, and pitched the sword across the camp. "Better?"

"Much." She started forward again. She walked up to Link and began waving the knife through the air.

"Now, just try and nick me," Link said. "I'll stop you."

Zelda lunged forward, her knife seeking to scratch his forearm… but found only air. Link had stepped to the side, effortlessly missing the blade.

"Ready to give up, princess?" Link asked, smiling.

She met his changing gaze with one of her own. "Not quite." She pivoted, bringing the blade down in one of the forms that Impa had shown her, only to find that Link was faster.

He came forward, catching her arm and keeping the knife in the air. He wrapped his leg around hers and pushed against her hip, knocking her off balance.

Zelda let out a yelp as she fell backward, the knife flying from her hand. She readied herself to feel her back hit the ground, but instead found Link's arms coming around her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Shall we start now?" he asked.

* * *

"Now just move your wrist like this." Link held out his arm and twisted his wrist in demonstration. 

Zelda watched him and tried to copy him. "Like this?"

Link shook his head. "No. You're keeping body too tight. Here, let me show you." He moved behind her and took her hand in his.

Letting him half guide her, Zelda slowly twisted her wrist and took a half step back and to the side.

"Now," he said next to her ear, "an opponent in response to this stance will try and come after your left side He traced a finger along her ribs for emphasis, sparking a laugh from her.

"Don't laugh, Zelda," he chided. "If someone is after you, you won't have time for laughing, only striking."

"Yes, Impa," she intoned.

Link ignored the gibe. Taking her hand again, he said, "If your opponent thinks you're vulnerable, let him come. When he does, complete the step to the side and bring the knife down like this." He turned her hand so the edge of the knife was to the ground. "Step forward, bringing the blade in a slash toward your opponent."

He let her through several more forms. He knew Impa had taught Zelda some of them, but a refreshed lesson never hurt anyone.

"Now, if an opponent in coming after you with something other than a knife," Link told her, "you are going to want to be sure to strike first."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to try and get under their swing?" Zelda asked.

"No. As blunt as it sounds, sometimes it's best to end it before it begins," Link said, feeling her tense. "Zelda, I'm not teaching you these things so you can become an expert killer. I'm trying to give you an edge should you get into a position without me to protect you."

"I know," she said quietly.

"All right, listen closely." He tapped her left thigh, indicating her to step back with that leg. "Keep your foot pointed and held stiff." He held her arm out to her side. "Hold the knife so the point is aiming straight out from the back of your hand Grip it tightly so that it doesn't fly from your hand. Now, bring your right leg around your left and follow through."  
With him leading her, Zelda spun, letting her weight fall on her left foot.

"Again. This time as you come around," Link said, instructing her, "roll on the balls of your feet. Let your weight come forward. Keep the knife extended."

She did so. Spinning, she came around, letting her weight leave her foot and explode through her arm. The knife almost left her hand as it found its unseen mark.

"Very good!" Link praised. "If your opponent is wearing a leather jerkin or light armor, the knife, with your momentum behind it, will go straight through it." He released her and walked across the camp. "Do it again. I want you to be able to do this half asleep if you have to."

Zelda nodded and began again. She fell twice before she figured out how to keep her weight balanced without Link to guide her.

"You keep changing where you strike," Link said from across the camp. "Try imagining a target in front of you and aim for the heart."

"I am trying," Zelda said. "It's not easy imagining a target while you're spinning."

Link smiled. "Maybe tomorrow I can rig—" He never got a chance to finish. From beyond the clearing came a whirling sound and then something hard struck him in the forehead.

He fell to his hands and knees, darkness creeping into his vision. He heard Zelda call his name and start toward him. He tried to tell her to stay back, but the words came out unintelligible.

More whirling sounds filled the air and Zelda brought her arms up with a cry of pain. Small, smooth stones fell to the ground around her.

Link rolled onto his back and reached for the Master Sword only to find that it was gone. Confusion swept through him until he remembered throwing it to the side. Desperate, he called the sword's power.

He could feel it floating out of reach beyond the outer limits of his mind. It called out to him, feeling his distress. Through that call he could feel where the sword lay. He could feel the mat of brown grass that cradled it.

He heard the rustling of brambles all around him. "Zelda!" he shouted, trying to clear the pain from his head. "Watch out! They're all around us!"

Through squinted eyes, he saw Molblins burst from the forest. They swarmed the camp, clubs and short swords raised.

Enduring the pain, Link rolled onto his stomach and got his feet under him. The bitter taste of bile rose up in his mouth and the world began to spin as he tried to stand. Stumbling, he began to half-crawl, half-walk to where the Master Sword waited.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a Molblin charging Zelda. He began to warn her, but quickly saw that it was unnecessary. She waited until he was almost upon her, and then stepped to the side, raising her knife edge to the ground. Link smiled when he saw what she was planning.

The Molblin smiled, too. He smiled at the ribs that were open to his sword. When he was close enough, Zelda completed the step and brought the knife down in a sideswiping slash.

From where he stood Link couldn't see the knife hit, but from the cloud of blood that exploded around the princess's arm, he knew she found her mark. Zelda grabbed the short sword from the dying Molblin's hand and held that in one hand, the knife in her other.

Turning his attention forward again, Link could see the Master Sword ahead. Gritting his teeth, he lunged for it. He landed inches from the hilt. Straining, he reached for it, when something grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Looking back, he saw a grinning Molblin.

Keeping his teeth together, Link wrapped his leg around the arm that held him and rolled onto his back. His momentum lifted the smaller creature off the ground and forced its little body to match his turn. Link completed his roll and the Molblin came down at an awkward angle. He heard the sickening sound of a wet twig being snapped as the Molblin's arm broke. The creature screamed and released Link's ankle.

Scrambling, Link went for the sword again. Little hands began grabbing his clothing and hair, yanking him back. "NO!" Link snarled, letting his anger take control He thrashed his arms and legs about, knocking the Molblin's back. He managed to climb to his knees and again reached for his sword.

Pain exploded anew between his shoulder blades as a Molblin club found its mark. Link dropped back to the ground in a daze. Molblins surrounded him, blocking his view of the sword. Distantly he heard Zelda scream, followed by a far-off nicker from Epona.

Epona. The name cut through the fog in Link's brain. Horses hated Molblins nearly as much as Molblins hated horses. Bringing his arms up to protect his face, Link drew a pain-wracked breath and called out the mare's name.

He called again but was cut off by a kick to his stomach. Another hit came across the small of his back, followed by hands that tried to pry his arms away from his head.

The sound of snarls and Molblin speech was broken by the thunder of hooves and an enraged bleat. The Molblins around him broke apart as they turned to face this new threat. Peering out from behind his crossed arms, Link saw the sun being blocked out as Epona reared up, her eyes shining wildly.

Holding every muscle in his body tight, Link rolled toward his horse. With a neigh of instinctual hate, Epona came down. Link felt her front legs pass just inches from him as he rolled underneath her. Bones snapped and blood splattered as Molblins were caught under her hoofs. Again and again, she slammed down upon them, tearing into them with her superior weight.

Keeping his eyes clenched shut and his arms over his head, Link struggled out from between her legs. Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled out into the open air. The power of the Master Sword called to him. Even with his eyes closed, he could see it. He could feel it.

Making his way around Epona, Link reached out and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword. The magic raced up his arm and erupted into his soul. Instantly the pain in his body vanished, being locked away in a distant corner of his mind. Link drew the sword from its sheath and turned toward the fight.

The Knight of the Triforce and his sword were one.

* * *

Zelda jumped back, the blade of her short sword breaking off in the chest of the Molblin in front of her as she did so. She threw the worthless hilt aside and turned to see another Molblin coming toward her. She backpedaled but wasn't fast enough; the small red creature struck her running at full speed. 

Zelda felt the trunk of a tree slam into her shoulder as she fell to the ground. The Molblin snarled and went for her throat. She brought the knife up without thinking, impaling the creature as he came at her. Zelda drew a deep, shaky breath. Her arms cried out with fatigue. She was covered in blood; most of it was Molblin gore, but some of it was hers, too. Knowing she could not risk being on the ground, she pushed the dead Molblin off of her body and pulled herself to her feet.

The Molblins were less organized with the addition of Epona to the fight, but the mare would not last long. The Molblins darted around her, hitting her with their crude clubs. All it would take was one Molblin to get close enough to use a short sword, and Epona would not be a threat to them any longer.

Zelda realized with a start that the Molblins were leaving her alone, focusing their attention on Epona and the spot where they had converged on Link. She gripped the blood-slicked handle of the knife and readied herself to charge the swarm of creatures around Link. If she could get to him they might have a chance.

She took a step forward and stopped cold. The cry of death reached her ears, a cry from a Molblin. Zelda stood, frozen, unable to move as Molblin after Molblin fell bloodied to the ground. She couldn't see Link but she could see his work. The ground was quickly turned to mud as the Knight cut down those who would do her harm.

The Molblins lost interest in Epona as they ran to join their comrades in attacking Link. Intellect told Zelda to run as fast as she could to safety, but instinct told her to join Link. In the end, instinct won. She ran toward the pack of Molblins, her knife swinging.

As she fought, cutting down Molblins who suddenly had no interest in her, she could see Epona alongside her. The mare was forcing the Molblins forward, toward Link; she grabbed the creatures with her teeth and reared up, shaking them.

As the ring of Molblins began to part, she could make out Link fighting in the center of the fray. He danced among them, twisting out of the way at every last instant, leaving swords and clubs to find nothing but empty air. Zelda had seen Link fight before, seen him hold the power of the Master Sword, but it still frightened her whenever she saw it. The first time she had seen him hold the power in physical combat—not magical—it had terrified her down to the bone.

Link had been much younger then, barely tall enough to carry the Master Sword on his back. Glenn Tarmag and several of the palace guards had joked that they had never seen such a small Knight before. Zelda had watched from a tower window as Link stormed out into the courtyard and threw down his bag of rupees. He had then drew a circle just big enough for him to stand in. He called out for any of the guards to come at him; if they could knock him out of the circle, they would receive the rupees.

Tarmag had tried to talk him out of it but Link wouldn't listen. Thinking to end it quickly for the young boy, Glenn had attacked him... and quickly was disarmed. Zelda could still remember the shock of seeing her Captain of Guards knocked to the ground by a boy. Attempting to regain their damaged honor, more soldiers had attacked. Link had been very wise in choosing his battlefield, for only two men could attack at a time.

Never once stepping from his circle, Link had disarmed them all. He never hurt any of them, but had made it quite clear that it was by his choice. He had given one guard a cut above an eye, another a slash along the arm, and leaving all of them with a few scars to remember him by.

Impa had come up behind her without her knowing, and had seen the whole scene. "That," she had said, "is why the Knights never took sides."

He showed mercy that day, but not this day. The Molblins came at him, swords raised. The Knight stepped to the side and smoothly brought the Master Sword up in a sweeping arc, cleaving them and their swords in two.

Zelda lunged forward, her knife aiming for a Molblin that was coming for Link. The Molblin twisted and grabbed her wrist. She tried to get her leg around the Molblin's to trip him and get her hand free, but she was too tired. The battle was beginning to take its toll on her adrenaline.

The Molblin began pulling her closer to Link. She fought, digging her heels in and clawing at his hand, but it was useless.

She felt a brush of warm air across her face and heard a hiss as the Master Sword swept in front of her, severing the hand that held her at the elbow. She pushed the Molblin away and fell back out of the fray.

It was over within minutes. Link and Epona cut a swath through the Molblins, driving them back into the woods. The survivors ran into the forest, running for their lives.

Link stopped Epona from chasing them and lowered the point of the sword to the ground. Zelda watched as the power drained from him, leaving him shaking and spent. She pushed herself up and began walking toward him. Her legs seemed to move on their own accord. A cool numbness swept over her, the fear of the battle having left her feeling empty.

Link let the sword drop and looked up at her, his blue eyes meeting hers. Reaching out, he took her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Zelda fell into his embrace, letting his fatigued arms tighten around her. "I'm so sorry, Zelda," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

Zelda buried her face in his chest and let the tears come. "When will this end?" she sobbed.

Link had no answer for her. He just held her and whispered soft words of comfort.

Chapter Thirty One

"Finally," Impa said with a shake of her head, "a real road."

Duncan tapped his walking stick against the road. "Well, at least you could see where you were going. I almost broke my neck climbing down those rocks."

"Yes, I know," Impa said pulling a pebble from her boot. "You almost broke mine as well, pulling me down with you."

"I needed something solid to cling to," Duncan said defensively.

"You should have grabbed your head, old man." She looked down then up the well-traveled road. "Which way?"

"I got us to Calatia, fool woman!" he shouted. "You can get us to the palace."

Impa sighed and rubbed her temples. The days were getting longer and longer. "Where in the country are we?" she asked wearily.

"If I remember my ancient methods of travel—"he rubbed his chin and began turning around"—and I think I do, we should be in the southern end, not far from the border."

"Thank you, old man," Impa said. She turned and pointed to the right. "That way is north. Right?"

"I can't see you, fool woman."

"It is," she said, answering her own question. She began walking down the path. "Come on. And do be careful, I don't want to have to carry you again."

He began following her, his stick clicking against the road. "You did not have to carry me… you just had to support me for a little while."

Impa shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Foolish man."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

* * *

Three days after the fight with the Molblins the forest ended, giving way to a long valley that stretched to distant hills. "Welcome to Calatia, princess," Link had said, giving her a smile. 

After reaching the floor of the valley, Zelda had to cling to Link's waist as Epona began running. The mare had been in the thick woods too long and missed the speed she was accustomed to.

Zelda had laughed until tears ran from her eyes; the cold wind around her offered the freedom the woods had stolen from her. They rode until nightfall. With the promise of winter, the days were shortening and the moon had finished its cycle, leaving nothing but a small sliver of light for them to see by.

Epona had bucked at the thought of stopping but Link had calmed her with the promise of running again at daylight.

They dined on a dinner of cold rabbit that had been left over from the time in the forest. As she ate, Zelda watched the stars shining in the sky; she had forgotten how enchanting they were.

"It's Farore's Wand," Link said from across their small fire.

Zelda turned. "What?"

He pointed at the sky with the knife he had been using to cut the meat off the carcass. "The constellation you were looking at. It's called Farore's Wand, friend to every traveler."

She looked back at it, seeing it for the first time. "How can you tell?"

He smiled. "I just can. You sleep under it enough, you'll get to know it." He cut another piece of rabbit and handed it to her. "It always points to the north."

"Really? Do you know any others?"

Link nodded. He glanced up and pointed to a small cluster of stars setting in the west. "That one there is called the Knight's Price. See how the stars seem to form into a running man?

They looked just like stars to Zelda, but she nodded anyway. "Yes."

"Well, according to myth, a great Knight of the Triforce went seeking something that would offer him a true challenge. It is said that he searched the entire world for something that would challenge him, and he never found what he sought. In the end, he begged the goddesses to give him something to fight that was as good as he was. They complied and made a shadow of him, an exact imitation. They said that he would never find what he sought by challenging others, so he must challenge himself."

"So, what happened?" Zelda asked, intrigued. "Did he beat his shadow?"

Link smiled. "Legend says that they fought for three days and three nights, both a perfect match for the other. Every swing the Knight tried was parried perfectly. Eventually, he realized what the goddesses had meant in their riddle about challenging himself. He lowered his sword and let his shadow run him through." Link held up a finger, silencing Zelda's unspoken questions. "As the shadow did so the Knight brought his own sword up into the shadow's chest. They both died, each killing the other.

"The goddesses," he continued, "seeing how the Knight had willingly paid the price for what he had asked for, took him and the shadow and placed them in the stars." He pointed at the constellation again. "They placed the Knight and his shadow in opposite ends of the sky, forever chasing each other. The shadow's constellation can only be seen in the summer time and the Knight's can only be seen in winter." Link gave a wicked smile. "They'll never catch each other and they'll never stop trying to."

Zelda sat back, stunned. "That's... that's quite a story."

Link ate the last scrap of meat off of a bone and tossed it into the fire. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Zelda looked up at the stars again, seeing them as something more than just pinpoints of light in the sky.

Food gone but not their hunger, they sat in silence, watching as the logs shifted in the fire, sending sparks into the night sky.

As the flames danced in their circle of stones, Zelda thought back on the things that had led her there. Now that she had passed the border into Calatia, the things that had happened to her in Hyrule seemed a lifetime ago.

"Princess?"

Zelda looked up. "What?"

Link smiled but looked at her with worry in his eyes. "You looked like you were a hundred miles away."

"Oh." Zelda glanced down. "I was just thinking."

Link nodded and didn't press the subject. Across the camp, Epona folded her legs underneath herself and settled in for the night in a bed of dry grass. "It is getting late," he said. "I'd like to get an early start tomorrow. There's a small village 'bout two, two and a half days from here. There we can rest up before heading to Queen Seline."

"Is that safe?" Zelda asked, ignoring the mention of Seline.

"Yeah," Link said, throwing extra wood on the fire. "I doubt the blood spell would reach this far. And besides, as far as the people in the village will know, you're just someone who is traveling with me."

Staying with the routine they had fallen into, Zelda moved to sit next to him, letting the blanket drape over them and letting him hold her close, keeping the cold night at bay.

"I'll take the first watch tonight," she said, settling in.

"All right," Link said, surprised. "Any reason why?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. I just don't feel like sleeping yet."

He seemed to accept that. "Okay. Wake me in a few hours, then."

Zelda felt him relax against her, readying himself for sleep. "Link?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mmm?" he muttered against her hair.

"Why weren't you affected by the blood spell?"

The fabric of the blanket rustled as he picked his head up. "Excuse me?"

"Why weren't you—"

"I heard you the first time," he cut her off. "Why would you wonder something like that?"

Zelda shrugged. "I don't know; I just am."

"Well... it was because... I... just didn't. Why does it matter, Zelda? It happened in the past; let it stay in the past."

She pulled away from him a bit, turning to look at him. "Well, Salimah and Salvia didn't turn because they never cared who sat on the throne, or what was done by that person, as long as they were left alone. Warren didn't turn because he was young and more loyal than a good dog. And Impa-- the only reason I can think of is that she has been with me since I was little and loves me like a daughter. But you... I can't figure out why you didn't turn."

Link blinked several times before speaking. "I can see you've put a lot of thought into this, princess, but I didn't fall to the spell for the simple reason that I didn't."

"There's got to be a reason, Link!" Zelda insisted.

"Well." He half smiled. "You've called me a dog before. Maybe that's the reason; I'm loyal."

Zelda watched him, not sharing his humor. "I did the most to you," she said softly. "How could you stay loyal when the others could not?"

"It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me," he said simply.

Zelda glanced down before asking her next question; she didn't want to know the answer, but didn't think she could live without knowing it. "How close were you to leaving, Link?"

He looked off to the side briefly before answering. "I told you, Zelda. I would never abandon you."

"We've known each other too long," she whispered. "Please tell me."

"I... I was close," he admitted. "But I wasn't going to leave. I swear that to you. I would not have left you to face that."

Zelda gave a solemn nod. "Thank you for telling me."

Link tipped her head up to meet her eyes. "Listen to me. I care for you a great deal. We've been through too much together for me not to. I was going to leave for the sole reason that that's what I thought you wanted me to do. If you had told me to go at any time I would have, just because you asked me to. I am more loyal to you than anyone else in Hyrule; I have always been, and I always will be. If you choose not to go to Seline, then I'll understand and will abide by your wishes."

Zelda wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you-- I needed to hear that. I needed that very much."

He brought a hand up and stroked her hair. "I think I needed to say it. Feel better?"

She nodded against his chest.

"I don't want you to worry about the blood spell or Jarod's Sorcerer Stone anymore. It's happened; let's move on. It does no good to worry about things we can't change; it just takes time away from the things that we can change."

Zelda pulled back and smiled up at him. "My father used to say that."

Link gave a shrug. "He stole it from me."

"Go to sleep, Link, she said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"As you wish, Princess Zelda," he said, leaning back again. "As you wish." Before long, his breathing grew slow and even.

As Zelda sat, watching the fire, she took Link's advice and stopped thinking of what had happened in Hyrule. She focused her mind on what lay ahead of her, of the two paths that awaited her. One that would lead her back to Hyrule, and the other that would lead… where? Would she and Link roam the world forever, or would they stop in a small town somewhere? Maybe they would open a little shop and live a comfortable life away from all trouble.

Zelda smiled at the thought of Link behind a counter in a shop. Her smiled wilted. What right did she have to keep Link with her? If he wanted to go back to Hyrule and challenge Jarod, what right did she have to stop him? She held no official claim to him; he was free to do what he wished. Wasn't he?

Zelda shook her head; she was doing just what she had promised Link she would stop doing. She settled back and decided to keep her mind on the present and not on the past or future.

A log popped in the fire, letting loose a flood of orange sparks into the sky. She watched as they merged into the sky, becoming new stars before winking out, leaving empty darkness behind.

Chapter Thirty Two

"Impa, wake up!" a harsh voice said in her ear.

Impa opened one eye and looked at the annoying old man who had woken her. "What is it now, Duncan?"

"We have to leave immediately," he said with more than a touch of irritation in his voice.

Impa sat up and looked around the empty barn; a farmer that they had met on the road had let them spend the night in it. The moon—a quarter in phase—was setting in the distance, betraying the fact that dawn was not long away. A light frost had formed over the hills outside while she had been sleeping.

"Why?" she asked, still groggy. "Trouble?"

"For us and Hyrule, yes," Duncan said, pulling her to her feet. "Link didn't turn like he was supposed to." When she didn't respond, he pointed with his walking stick toward the direction of the palace. "They're not going to the palace! They haven't turned from the road like they were supposed to!"

Impa rubbed the last remains of sleep from her eyes and began collecting their things. "Which way are they going now?"

"If I can trust that hayseed that put us up for the night, a small town called Tanmir. We're about three days north of it on foot. Link might be there by now; if not, he'll be there tomorrow."

Impa nodded, taking the new information in. "All right, we'll get started immediately," she said, taking his arm. "Come on."

* * *

Zelda kept her hood of her cloak pulled up as they rode into the small town. Stout, two-story buildings lined the narrow streets. People gave her nothing more than a passing glance and did not seem to recognize her. Some of the people in the street greeted Link by name, welcoming him back. 

"I take it you've been here before she asked him, leaning closer to him, keeping her voice low.

"A couple of times in my travels," he answered, waving to the people.

"And they remember you by name?" Zelda asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "I make friends easily."

"I guess."

They stopped at a small three-story inn. A wooden sign hung over the door that read the Red Candle Inn. A crude drawing of a lit candle was sketched beneath it. Link dismounted and offered a hand to help Zelda down.

"Take your horse, sir?" a young man asked, running up. Zelda placed him to be a stable worker by his clothes and smell.

Link gave Epona a pat on the nose and nodded. "Make sure she has extra hay and is brushed thoroughly. She's been out for a long time and deserves good treatment."

"Yes, sir," the boy said, taking the reins from the Knight. Whispering to Epona, he led her to the small stable behind the inn.

Link waited until they had disappeared from view, then laid his hand on the small of Zelda's back and led her inside the opened doors of the inn.

The smell of oak, ale, pipe smoke, and cooking meat mixed together and assaulted Zelda's nose as she walked into the Red Candle. The room was rectangular in shape with tables and chairs arranged in careless fashion. A bar ran across most of the back end of the room. Beside it to one side was a door that had been propped open and obviously led to the kitchen. On the other side of the bar was a worn staircase without a railing that seemingly led to the kitchen. A scattering of people sat about the room, but Zelda knew that once night fell the room would be packed, for the bar would be open to anyone with money-- not just the lodgers.

"Link!" a large man in a stained apron called out, coming toward them. Above his apron, he wore a shirt that once might have been white. It was unbuttoned to the swell of his fat stomach, revealing a mat of sweaty chest hair.  
Link stepped to the side and threw his arms open. "Payton!" The two men came together in a cross between a hug and head butt. Zelda took a step back, more than a little unsure.

Payton pushed Link back roughly and grabbed him by the shoulders. "How the Light are you?" he asked, laughing.

"Better than my enemies," Link shouted back, grinning. "How 'bout you?"

"Better than my competitors!" Payton said, and peered at him with one eye. "Say, you wouldn't be here to finish our arm wrestlin' match, would ya?"

"Only if you want to have your arm broken again," Link said, matching his challenging glare.

The two men held each other's eyes, an icy look passing between them for a few tense moments, before Payton threw his head back and laughed. "You did do that, didn't you! Come on, Link, what are you really doing here?"

The Knight's grin faded and his face turned serious. "We need a place to stay for a few nights, old friend."

Payton's eyebrows went up. "We?"

Link nodded at Zelda. "I'm not traveling alone this time."

Payton turned and smiled. "You do pick your traveling companions well, Link, I'll give you that." He stepped forward, and with a hand on his heart, bowed slightly at the waist. "Forgive me for not seeing you, young lady. My eye for beauty usually never fails."

Diplomatic training took over before Zelda could think; she extended her hand palm down and smiled. "That's quite all right, Master Payton. I'm—"

"Elda," Link said, cutting her off. "A friend of mine from Hyrule."

Payton took her hand and shook it roughly. "Nice to meet you, Elda. No need to call me 'master'; anyone Link would call 'friend' is a friend of mine. Think of me as just Payton."

Zelda nodded, embarrassed at her near slip. "All right, Payton, thank you very much."

Payton threw his head back and laughed a mighty roar. "She'll be good for you, Link. Might teach you some manners."

"I have manners," Link said, moving up close to her. "I just turn them off for a while."

Payton glanced at him and nodded. "That I know." He waved at the staircase. "Come on, let's get you two a room."

Link slipped his arm around her shoulders and followed Payton to the stairs. "Actually, we're going to need two rooms next to each other."

Payton chuckled. "All right, two rooms it is then." He began walking up to the second story.

Link let Zelda go up the stairs first, then followed behind her. "You do have two free rooms, right?" she asked.

"For Link, I'd kick my own mother out of a room so he could stay."

Zelda turned and gave Link a look that said: "Where did you find this guy?"

Link smiled and quietly said, "I've met his mother; she wouldn't mind."

They reached the upper landing and Payton led them down a dimly lit hall to the last two doors. "Here ya go," he said, pushing both doors open.

The rooms were identical to each other. On each wall there was a small window that looked down upon the front of the inn. A three-legged table with an unlit oil lamp on it stood by each bed. Aside from a small bureau with a dingy mirror above it, the rooms were empty.

"They're perfect!" Link said, smiling.

Payton nodded. "I'll have Isla bring up a basin and container of water for each of you." He turned and started to go.

Link followed and began talking quietly to him.

When they were out of earshot, Zelda turned and walked into her room. She wandered around the tiny room, letting her fingers linger over the plush bed. The room could have been compared to a closet at her palace, but after nearly three weeks of sleeping on the ground, it was one of the most inviting rooms she had ever seen.

She walked across the room to the mirror above the bureau. She wiped the surface clean with her sleeve and looked at her refection. Her hair lay in a massive state of disarray, dust from the road covered her from head to toe, her simple brown cloak was spotted with blood and small gashes from the fight with the Molblins, and her skin held a harder look than it usually had. She looked just like an insignificant woman traveling the countryside, not the ruler of one of the largest lands in the world.

She smiled at the Zelda in the mirror. For the first time in her life, the weight of leadership was gone from her shoulders. There was no need to keep fighting, she could stay as she was, and she didn't have to have others depending on her to always know what to do.

"Well, Princess Elda," Link said, walking into her room. He stopped and smiled when he saw her looking in the mirror. "Just couldn't wait to get back to looking at yourself, could you?"

Zelda returned his smile. "You should have told me I looked so ordinary."

"Well, I know a girl does like to hear it for time to time."

She leaned against the bureau, suddenly very relaxed. "You were saying before?"

He leaned against the doorframe, imitating her posture. "What's with you?"

"I just feel happy," Zelda told him.

Link looked from her to the mirror. "You must have really liked what you saw in that mirror."

"I did," she said truthfully. "I really did."

Link nodded. "Well, to each her own. Anyway, I got Payton to let you use something that he usually reserves for high paying customers—" He was cut off by a straggled grunt from the hall.

"Which room, Link?" Payton called from beyond the doorway.

Link stuck his head out into the hall. "In here." He backed into the room, letting Payton and boy that had taken Epona enter.

They carried a small copper tub, its legs just skimming the floor. Zelda looked up at Link, questions and appreciation in her eyes.

"The things I agree to do for you, Link," Payton muttered. He and the boy set the tub down in the center of the room. Straightening, he grabbed the small of his back and told the boy to fetch the water for the tub.

Link watched the boy run from the room Turning back to Payton, he said, "Thanks again, old friend."

The proprietor nodded. "If you hadn't saved my life..."

The Knight smiled. "You'd do it anyway."

Payton laughed and walked out the door muttering, "You're probably right."

Zelda looked from the tub to Link. "You saved his life?"

Link waved it off. "It's a long and uninteresting story." He brought his hands together with a loud clap. "Now, you have a tub, you have a mirror, Sima—Payton's wife—is bringing you some fresh clothes, and dinner is at sundown. Did I forget anything?"

Zelda felt tears burning in her eyes. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You know, sometimes you can be the most impossible man alive. Other times, you're the sweetest."

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I try."

Link stayed until the tub was filled with hot water and Sima had brought the clothes up. Sima was the exact opposite of her husband. Where he was big and fat, she was half her husband's size and came barely to Link's shoulder. Where Payton was loud and boisterous, she was quiet and soft-spoken.

When Zelda thanked her for the clothes and told her she didn't want anyone to go through any trouble, Sima had smiled. The lines on her face deepened as she did so, hinting that she was older than she appeared, and she said that it was no trouble to help others. As she left, Sima told Link that he shouldn't stay in Zelda's room long unless he was thinking of courting her. Link had smiled, humbled by the small woman, and said that he wasn't going to be staying long. Zelda wondered what Sima would think of Link's typical playfulness at the palace.

"Will you need anything else?" he asked, the smile leaving his lips but not his eyes. "Or should I leave while your honor is still unspoiled?"

Zelda wrapped her arms around herself. "We wouldn't want that." She met his eyes and turned serious. "I have everything I'll need. Thank you, really."

Link nodded. "Anytime, princess. Anytime." He backed out of the room, pulling the door shut as he did so. "Remember," he called through the door, "dinner's at sundown."

"I will." She turned and walked to the tub. She reached down and dragged her hand through the warm water. A moan escaped her throat at the thought of bathing in clean, warm water again.

Stripping off her dusty and travel worn clothes, Zelda stepped into the water, wincing as the hot water made contact with her legs. Gripping the edges of the tub, she lowered herself down. Her skin tingled at the unfamiliar warmth but quickly adjusted.

She leaned back resting her head on the edge of the tub. The water lapped up her chin and into her mouth. She moved her hands around under the water enjoying the buoyant feeling her body held.

Somehow, he always knew how to make her feel better, even when she didn't think that she needed anything.

Taking a deep breath of air that smelled of herb-scented soap, she closed her eyes and submerged herself, letting the comforting embrace the warm water offered close in around her.

Chapter Thirty Three

The clothes Sima had brought fit perfectly. Zelda glanced at her reflection in the mirror and gave a small smile. She wore a brown dress that came to her ankles, leaving her travel-hardened boots sticking out. The blouse was off-white with an embroidering of flowers springing from a vine that flowed across Zelda's shoulders and down the sleeves. The neckline dipped a little lower than her tastes normally allowed, but for tonight, she would permit it.

She knew that in this part of the country, clothes like these were considered 'dressy' clothes. She wondered how much Link had paid for them.

Turning, she walked to the window and looked out on the small town they had stopped in. Night had fallen not that long ago, leaving a gentle purple glow over the ground as the last light of the sun died. Even now, people were beginning to gather in front of the inn. It was the townsfolk wearing their best clothes, coming for an evening of entertainment.

Zelda had heard a lute being tuned and knew that Payton must have hired a bard for the evening. She remembered that when the inn in Hyrule Castle Town used to hire a bard, people would come from all around to hear him play.

The last time the inn had hired one, Link had tried to get her to sneak down with him and listen to the bard, but she had insisted that matters of state were more important. In reality, she had not wanted the center of attention to be on her and not on the bard. Link had ended up going alone.

A persistent knocked sounded against her door. "Zelda!" Link called from behind the door. "Your five minutes are up. Or, should I say, your second five minutes are up. Now, open the door and let's go, or I'll kick the door down and take you down there naked if I have to."

Zelda smiled in spite of herself. She walked to the door, slipped the bolt aside, and opened it.

Link stood, leaning haggardly against the wall. His eyes tracked her down, from the hair that lay undone and flowing down her back, to the tips of the leather boots she had done her best to rub clean. He grinned ear to ear. "You look... great. Sima made a fine... ah, selection."

Zelda resisted the urge to twirl around like a farmgirl in a new dress. "Thank you. You look nice as well." He had changed from his dusty green tunic into a crisp, obviously new red one. He had left the top laces undone, revealing a gray under-tunic. The ever-present Master Sword lay at his hip, but the baldric over his shoulder looked as though it had been cleaned as well.

Link glanced down at himself and smiled. "This old thing? I found it in my closet and what do you know, it fits."

Zelda returned his smiled and let it fade. They stood sharing a suddenly awkward moment. She gave a small nod and he returned it. "Do you think we should move from this spot?" she asked.

He looked up as if awaking from a dream. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, let's… ah…" He extended his elbow in invitation. "Let's go."

Zelda, accepting his proffered arm, let him lead her to the stairs. As he guided her down the stairs with a hand on her back, she wondered why this was so awkward. She had eaten dinner with Link before. When he used to sneak her out of the palace as a child, they would sometimes eat and listen to minstrels in the square; this was no different. 'Then why does it feel different?' she asked herself.

They walked down onto the main floor. Link stood close to her, a protective shadow as always. The room suddenly didn't seem as big as it had before, for people had already begun filing in for the entertainment. Several of the tables had been moved from the room, giving a small space for dancing. Although no music was being played yet, a few couples danced slowly across the floor.

The room was filling with people of all sorts of fashion. The room was filling with people of all sorts. Trappers sat at the bar, looking as though they had come for the drinks instead of the music. Children pulled at their mothers' hands as they looked at the inside of a tavern for the first time. Men, obviously farmers by the dirt under their fingernails and the leathery red skin that spoke of hard days in the field, clustered together in a corner, laughing at jokes they told each other.

A large fireplace by the bard's slightly raised platform had a strong blaze in it, providing a comforting heat that wrapped around the room and warded off the cold outside.

Payton moved about the room, greeting people by name and promising them a good evening. He spotted them standing by the staircase and moved toward them. "Link, I'm glad you could come down," he said. "When you didn't come down, I thought you were going to miss dinner."

"No." Link glanced pointedly at Zelda. "We got a little delayed."

Payton threw his head back and laughed He clapped Link on the shoulder, knocking him into Zelda. "I bet you did!" He gave Zelda a wink. "Come on, I saved a table for ya."

The larger man turned and pushed into the throng of people. Link took her arm and followed him. "Come, Elda, he saved a table for us."

Zelda glared at him. "Do you realize what he thinks? What he thinks as the reason we were late?"

Link's cheeks tried to pull upward into a smile. "Then next time, let's not be late."

Zelda sighed, both amused and furious at the same time. "At least he'll know it didn't take us too long," she told him quietly as Payton brought them to a small table not far from the bard's platform.

"There," the proprietor said, sweeping the chairs off with the edge of his apron. "I'll have Isla bring out two plates of something to eat. Sima has really out done herself on the lamb roast, and I'll be sure you get extra of those little potatoes I know you like so much, Link."

Link smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Payton. Sima always outdoes herself." He looked around the room. "Are you going to have the little one out here tonight? She must be... about five now, right?"

Payton gave a large proud grin. "That she is. Sima is going to bring her out a little later. She'll love to see her Uncle Link."

When Payton had gone, Link held a chair out for Zelda, then sat across from her. "Uncle Link?" she asked, intrigued.

He gave an embarrassed shrug. "He has a little daughter; that's what she called me last time I was here."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know, about three years."

She thought back, trying to remember if anything had happened three years ago. Link would often not show up at the palace for long stretches of time, preferring to stay at his small house in Hyrule Field. When he did come to the castle, he would never stay long.

"What were you doing out here?" she asked innocently.

"Sometimes I get restless," he said, watching as a woman made her way to their table. She carried two steaming plates.

The woman set the place down and put her hand on her hip. "And just when were you going to stop by and see me, Hero?" she asked.

Link looked up at the brunette. "Maybe I was avoiding you."

The woman laughed. "That'll be the day." She looked down at Zelda and extended a hand. "Name's Isla, local serving wench and beast of burden. You?"

Zelda took Isla's hand and shook it quickly. "Elda."

Isla seemed to approve. "A quiet one, huh, somehow I never saw Link with a quiet one."

Zelda shook her head. "We're not... anything. I'm just traveling with him."

The woman with dark hair tipped her head in compliance. "If that's what you want, honey." She clapped Link on the shoulder as she turned to go. "I'll get you your usual."

"Thanks, Isla."

Zelda watched the woman go. "How many times have you been here?" she asked Link, who began to dig into his food.

He swallowed a large mouthful of meat before answering. "A few times, I guess. Why?"

"It's just that everyone seems to know you personally."

"Zelda," he said quietly, "eat your food. It is quite good." When he saw that she wasn't going to move, he dropped his fork against his plate and sighed. "Look, a number of years ago, I was out riding when I stopped in this town. People had been disappearing, a lot of people. Anyway, I stayed and figured out that they had a Fegorea living here. It had taken the shape of one of the townsmen and was taking the people of the town to feed on. I fought it and won, and so whenever I'm in the area, I stop in. The people here are nice; they want to repay me although I tell them they don't have to."

Zelda sat back, suddenly feeling ashamed that she had pushed Link into telling her something that wasn't her business. She knew that Link was underestimating what he had done for these people; it was no small thing to kill a Fegorea. The town by itself would not have been able to kill it. Fegoreas were vicious little monsters able to take the shape of anyone it wished. They were normally found in desert lands, but they had been known to wander, looking for food.

A Fegorea had gotten into the palace once. Thankfully, with the aid of the Triforce, she had known of it and sent the palace guards after it. Even after they had found it and could see through its illusions, it still put up quite a fight; it took five fully trained guards wielding war-axes several hours to finish it off.

In its death throes, it had damaged the wall to the inner courtyard so badly that most of it had to be rebuilt. Zelda shuddered at the thought of a man fighting one alone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I had no right to push you to tell me something like that. I know it can be hard to fight one of those things, especially when it takes on the shape of someone you know." Ten of the palace guards had been lost when the Fegorea had taken on her shape and then used that disguise to get close to them.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, picking up his fork again. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just curious as to how I knew these people; it's okay."

He cut another section of meat with the edge of his fork. "Look," he said, and reached across the table, laying a hand over hers. "I thought tonight would be a good relief after all we've been through. Just for one night, let's not be who we have to be outside of this room. Tonight, we are just a man and a woman who have come to eat a good meal and listen to good music." He looked at her from under his eyebrows. "Okay?"

Zelda smiled. "All right."

Link released her hand and turned back to his food. "You really should eat, Zelda, before it gets cold."

She picked up her fork and tried a bite of the meat, which was covered in thick gravy. She looked up surprise as the flavorful food rolled pleasantly around in he mouth.

"See," Link said, pointing at her with his fork. "I told you, she always outdoes herself."

Isla suddenly appeared alongside the table. She had two mugs of ale balanced on one arm and another plate on the other. "Here you go, Link," she said, lowering her arm and letting him remove the mugs. "If you need anything, just bellow. Everyone else does." Then she was gone, having merged back into the crowd that had grown considerably while Link and Zelda had talked.

Link set a mug in front of Zelda. "This is even better than the food. Try it."

Zelda eyed the mug, then glanced up at him. "Maybe water might be better."

"Oh, come on," he said, taking a sip from his mug. "If you can drink that wine of yours back home you can handle this. Just don't drink it too fast or you'll cry."

She shook her head. "I really don't think so."

He pushed the mug closer. "I'm joking. Try some. If it's not the best tasting stuff you've ever had, I'll have Isla bring you water."

Zelda reached out, wrapped her hand around the mug's handle, and lifted it to her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a hesitant sip. It tasted like hickory and left a surprisingly sweet aftertaste in her mouth. "That's actually not bad," she said, holding the mug out and looking at it.

"I told you," Link said, raising his mug. "To a refreshing night of peace."

"To a refreshing night of peace." She met her mug with his.

The murmur of voices grew around them as the room filled to its maximum capacity. Zelda stole glances at the people in the room; she began to wonder what other adventures Link had had that she knew nothing of. When they were younger, he would tell her all about the things he had seen and done in his travels.

Zelda suddenly realized how much she missed those talks. As she ate, only half tasting the food, she tried to remember the reason they had stopped having them. It was after he had moved out to Hyrule Field, she realized. Link had still come to see her, but for some reason, he had stopped telling her about his journeys and she had stopped asking.

Just days after he had found the way to end the sleeping spell that had been cast over her, Link had told her that he was moving out of the palace. Zelda looked across the table at him as he smiled at people who walked by. He had told her in her private garden, he had been waiting for her—somehow knowing that she would be there to sit out in the moonlight—and told her that he was restless. That he needed to get away from the palace and its glamour. She had said she understood and had wished him well.

"Zelda?" Link asked. "You all right?"

Zelda looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"You looked like you were a hundred miles away... again." He glanced over his shoulder at the bard, who was setting up his equipment on the platform. "If you'd like, we could leave."

"No, no. I'm fine really. I was just thinking about the past."

Link studied her. She could feel his blue eyes cutting into her, trying to read her. She looked away briefly, keeping her eyes from his.

The minstrel plucked his lute and began singing a soft song about a man forced to choose between a woman who he loved and a woman who he had been tricked into marrying. The room was held at attention, hanging from one vibrating string to the other.

Zelda kept her eyes on the tabletop. She could feel Link's eyes on her She was trying to keep her mind in the present, but it kept slipping back into the past. The past that Link had had without her knowing. She began thinking up dreams in her head, dreams of Link wandering the world, of him saving strangers and then moving on. She had thought that Link was her best friend and that she knew all there was to know about him. She was beginning to realize she knew every little about him. It scared her.

The minstrel finished his tune and before the applause died, had begun another. He strummed a few notes on the lute and began to sing without it. He sang a faster, more upbeat tune than the last; it was about the loves of a young man as he traveled through life. Then the bard brought a flute to his mouth and began playing.

Couples around the room were climbing to their feet and began twirling each other in disorganized dances. Those who did not dance began clapping in tune to the song.

Link pushed himself to his feet. He held a hand out, inviting her to dance. "Elda?"

She looked up at him, suddenly feeling older than she was. "I don't think so. I don't know how to do that dance."

He leaned down, one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her shoulder, and then looked her square in the eye and smiled. "Then just follow me. Women don't do much more than that anyway."

She felt a twinge of irritation before realizing that that was what he was trying to get. "I don't think so."

He was not that easily discouraged. "You're doing too much thinking, princess," he said in a low voice. "You need to feel. That's it. You don't have to think about how or why you're feeling. Just feel." He took her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. "Just follow me. If you can do those mind numbing waltzes back home, you can do this."

He led her to the center of the floor that had been set aside for dancers. "Now, take my hand." He held one hand out and put the other on the small of her back. "I'll go slowly. Just do everything I do in opposite."

"Oh, that's helpful," Zelda muttered, watching his feet.

"I do try." He stepped back and began leading her through the pattern of the dance. "Relax, Zelda, you're not being attacked."

She sighed and tried to hold herself less stiffly. She mistook his step back and brought her foot down on his. "Sorry."  
"It's all right," he said, smiling. "You're doing fine."

Slowly, she began to see the pattern. Surer of herself, she let Link spin her around and step to the side in a more complex step. Coming around, she smiled. "I think I might be getting it."

The music suddenly changed pitch and became higher and faster.

"Oh, Light," Link said, looking over her head, "I should have told you about this part."

Zelda's eyes went wide. "What part?"

Her question was answered before Link could open his mouth. Hands grabbed the back of her arms and pulled her away from him. As she was being spun away, she saw two men come up behind Link, take his arms, and pull him away.

The room spun around her in dizzying blurs as bent arms grabbed her elbows and twirled her about.

The dancers in the room had broken off into two circles, one for the women and one for the men. They rotated in relation to each other. Every man and woman was being spun by another, keeping the circles moving.

Letting herself be carried by the momentum of the circle, Zelda glanced at the other circle and caught Link's eye. He moved from arm to arm with a big grin on his face. When he saw her looking at him, he snapped off a quick salute and moved deeper into his circle.

Zelda idly wondered if when she came around to him, she could push him into the watching crowd or if that would cause the whole circle to fall like dominos. She laughed out loud at the thought. She felt tension she hadn't know she was holding leave her body with that laugh.

Letting her self go, she gave herself to the music and the other dancers. Around and around she went, laughing until tears fell from her eyes and her sides knotted in pain.

The music swelled and ended with a flourish. The room erupted in thunderous applause. People stood and whistled, calling for more.

The minstrel stood and bowed, basking in the applause. Rupees were thrown on his platform. "You want to go again?" he asked, holding his flute in the air.

Arms were thrown up in the air. "Yeah!" the room shouted in unison.

Zelda wiped her eyes. She was still smiling; she couldn't seem to make herself stop "I told you that you would enjoy yourself!" she heard Link call out behind her. Turning, she saw him making his way toward her.

"See, you should listen to me more often," he said, reaching her.

She nodded. "I admit-- you do have your moments."

Link's hand went to his heart and he stepped back in mock astonishment. "I don't believe it… could you write that down? I may have to quote you on that someday; no one would ever believe me!"

Zelda's reply was cut off as the bard began to play again. She reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back toward the dance floor. "Come on!"

"You don't want to sit this one out?" he asked, following willingly.

She shook her head and gave him a wicked grin. "Oh, no. I still have to get back at you for that little surprise."

He met her grin with one of his own. "Can't wait."

They came together as the music's tempo increased, vanishing into the crowd of dancers.

Chapter Thirty Four

"We must decide, Impa," Duncan said quietly from beside her.

They sat in the back of a rickety wagon. A day after they started out for Tanmir, they came across another local farmer who had offered to take them most of the way there. After muttering something about hayseeds, Duncan had agreed. He and Impa had spent the past night riding in the back with several cages filled with cuccos.

"I know," Impa said, watching the moon set. "I'd rather just tell them the whole truth."

"And try in a few hours to make them understand prophecies that require a lifetime of study?"

"You don't have to convince me again, old man," Impa said with a sigh. "But if we are to send them off to fight something they don't understand, any information we give them might mean the difference between success and failure."

Duncan held up a bony finger. "The key point there being failure. If we tell them the true enormity of this matter, it would guarantee failure. We tell them enough to make them fight, nothing more, nothing less."

Impa looked to the side, studying the passing countryside.

"It must be this way, Impa," Duncan said harshly. His tone softened. "I wish that it could be another way, but it can't. You, like I, have read the prophecies; you know what it would mean if the Si'Ra win." He laid a hand over hers. "We must do our part."

Impa nodded somberly. "We will do our part. No matter what the cost might be."

"'The future is fluid,'" Duncan quoted. "'These are prophecies, not promises.' My teachers used to grind that into my head. Listen and learn from it, Impa. If the Si'Ra are stopped, there will be two possible outcomes. Link and the Princess must choose their own path, not the one we tell them to follow."

Impa gave a half smile. "Thank you."

He gave her hand a friendly pat and removed his from hers.

"Here ya go," the farmer called over his shoulder. He pulled the horses to a stop and pointed down the right side of a fork in the road. "Just go that way for a bit and you're in Tanmir."

Impa stood and brushed loose hay from her dress "Thank you very much." She reached into her belt pouch and withdrew two blue rupees. "For your trouble."

"Weren't no trouble." He swept a hand out and grabbed the rupees in one smooth motion. "But thank ya anyway."

Impa glanced down at her empty hand and smiled. "You're welcome." She turned and jumped down from the back of the wagon. "Old man?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He pushed himself to his feet and, with her aid, stumbled down to the ground.

As soon as he was down, the driver snapped the reins and began moving down the left side of the fork.

Duncan turned his head to the sound of the wagon moving. "Hey, wait!" He took off running after the wagon.

Impa watched, hands on her hips, as the blind man grabbed the back of the wagon and reached into it. He fell off and dropped to the ground as the wagon began moving faster, his walking stick held tightly in his hand.

"Foolish hayseed," he snapped, checking his stick for cracks. Satisfied with it, he turned and walked back to her. "Did you pay him?" he demanded.

"It was the right thing to do," Impa said, following him as he began feeling his way down the right fork.

"Oh, Light," Duncan breathed, tripping over a loose stone in the road, "why must I be surrounded by fools?"

* * *

"Well, I like it," Zelda said, admiring the bracelet on her wrist. 

With a hand on her back, Link guided her down the street back to the Red Candle Inn. "It's two wires twisted together," he said, keeping a watchful eye on both her and the scattering of people that shared the street with them.

"I know," she said, running a finger along the silver wire and then over the gold wire. "But there's a charm about it."  
Link smiled and let the subject drop. It had been Zelda's idea to look through the shops in town. She had said it would help them to look like normal travelers, Link had agreed not realizing she meant to actually buy something. She had seen the simple bracelet made of gold and sliver wires and fell in love with it.

The bag of rupees on his hip was considerably lighter, but he had been paid back by the smile Zelda now wore. Reaching the door to the inn, Link held it open and let her walk through.

"Link!" Payton's loud voice greeted them. "I'm glad you're back."

Link pulled the door closed and turned to his friend. "Missed me that much?"

The large man behind the bar shook his head. "Not me, but there's some people here to see you. From the looks of 'em, they came a long way, so I told them they could wait in your room."

Link's eyes went wide. "What?" He spun to face Zelda and grabbed her arm. "Princess, get out to the stables and have Epona readied to leave." His hand went to the Master Sword. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

"You will not," a gruff voice said from the top of the stairs. With the clop of a walking stick against the wood, the owner of the voice came into view.

"Duncan?" Link asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, my boy," Duncan said as he felt for a chair and sat down.

Link took a step forward. "How did you get here?"

Impa came down the stairs. "I brought him."

An amazed smile grew on Zelda's face. "Impa?" She rushed forward and gathered the nanny in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy you're safe," she mumbled against Impa's shoulder.

"I know, dear. I'm just as happy that you're safe," Impa said running a hand down the princess's hair.

Link gestured for Payton to give them a moment alone and then fell into the seat across from his old friend. "Why, Duncan?"

"We must talk, Link," he said, and turned toward Zelda. "Impa?"

Link saw Impa whisper something in Zelda's ear but couldn't hear what. They turned and, with arms interlocked, walked to the table. Link stood and slid two other chairs to the table. "Zelda, I'd like you to meet Duncan. We ran into each other not long after I found the pieces of the Triforce. Since then, he has been a valuable source of information for me."

Duncan tipped his head in a small bow. "Princess, it's an honor."

Zelda sat down next to Link across from the old man. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that title no longer applies to me."

Duncan gave a slight frown. "As you wish."

"You still haven't answered my question," Link said. "Why are you here, Duncan?"

"I am here to tell you that you must return to Hyrule," said Duncan.

Link glanced at Zelda. "Well, that's what we were going to do. We were on our way to the palace to see the queen."

"Bah," the older man snapped with sudden venom. "You have not left this town in days. You fool boy, the world is at stake and you're playing games."

Zelda sat up straighter. "How do you know what we have and haven't done?"

Link laid a hand on hers, silencing her reaction. "The world? What exactly are you talking about?"

Duncan drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You and the Princess must travel back to Hyrule immediately. You must remove Jarod from the throne."

"And you think it will be that easy?" Zelda asked. "Just walk in and tell him to leave?"

Duncan jabbed a finger at Link then Zelda. "You both are who you are and you have no choice."

"I beg to differ," Zelda said leaning forward. "In case you don't realize, we have no allies left in Hyrule."

Impa gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Zelda, but it doesn't matter." At Zelda's questioning stare, she continued speaking. "According to the prophecies, you and Link are the only ones who have a chance of beating Jarod."  
Link looked from Impa to Duncan. "All right. If it's that important, Zelda and I will leave for Queen Seline immediately."

Duncan shook his head. "By the time an army is gathered and sent into Hyrule, it could be too late. You must go to Jarod now."

"Too late for what?" Zelda looked at Impa. "Answer me."

Duncan bowed his head and said, "Jarod is not an ordinary sorcerer." He looked back up. "He is a last surviving member of an ancient cult. A cult that the prophecies say he will bring back to life if he is not stopped."  
Link sat back, his chair creaking. "Tell me about this cult."

Duncan opened his mouth but Impa spoke first. "It was founded a long time ago… so long ago, in fact, that most historians believe them to be myth. But they're quite real, I assure you. The cult was founded by a group of wizards, possibly some of the most powerful this world has ever seen. They called themselves brothers; it is unsure whether they were indeed related or if it was symbolic."

"What did this cult do?" Link wondered out loud.

Duncan answered before Impa. "In the dim time, while newly crowned kings and queens were fighting over who would own what land, the wizards were organizing. They began to work their way up into positions of trust with the kings. For years they served as warlords, generals, and advisers. They wove themselves into positions to do their dark work. With a whisper in a ruler's ear, they could start wars or make alliances.

"After a time," Duncan continued, "they grew tired of being shadows that held power. They wanted all the privilege power gives. Using the words that people wanted to hear, they began to establish followers. When the time was right, when they had enough people behind them, they staged rebellions in each of the countries they controlled in secret. At the same time around the world, boundaries fell and countries came to be under the same dark rulers."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How does all this have anything to do with what Jarod did last month?"

"I'm getting to that, my boy. Once the lands were theirs, the cult bonded the people to them. The once free people became slaves to the whims to the cult. The cult formed an immense army and began marching for the countries that they were unable to take and the ones where they hadn't had members of their own in positions of power." He pointed to Zelda. "One of those countries was the land you called yours, my dear."

"Hyrule?"

Impa smiled slightly. "The rulers of Hyrule had put trust in a set of Knights who said that they served to protect an object called the Triforce."

Duncan continued with his story. "As kingdoms fell, the Knights of the Triforce became concerned. They warned the still unconquered lands and, for that reason alone, the cult was pushed back. But they didn't stay back for long; they came back stronger than the first time. Hyrule and her neighbors were locked in a war with a cult that still hadn't made its intentions known."

"The cult's army," Impa said, "wasn't just strong in numbers, it was strong in spirit. The wizards used to ride with the army into battle; they were shrewd tacticians. And with the wizards along, the bond the people were locked into was at its strongest. Because of the bond, the soldiers would fight to the last man. The men, women, and children were loyal beyond reason; they would fight until they were physically stopped from going any further."

"But they were obviously stopped," Link said.

Duncan nodded slowly. "They were. With losses growing for the unconquered lands, the Knights of the Triforce joined the fight. Even with their help, it was only a matter of time, and everyone knew it, the Knights especially. They feared what the cult would do if it captured the Triforce."

"That's what they were after, weren't they?" Zelda asked ruefully. She knew the story all too well.

Impa shook her head. "If the wizards had wanted the Triforce, they would have had it. They were much too shrewd to lead half the world to the brink of death for something they could have achieved by a much less costly manner."

"Then why?" Link asked, looking to the two of them. "For what purpose was the war?"

"Link." Duncan cocked his head to the side. "Have you ever hunted for sport? Not because you were hungry or in danger, just for the simple reason you felt like going out into the woods and testing your skill?"

Link nodded. "Sure, but that's not the same."

"Yes, it is, my boy. That was how they thought, how they perceived life to be. They wielded magical powers that I can barely begin to conceive, but they saw the only true power to be the power they could exert over others. They took the world to war because it was easy for them to do so; people followed either out of fear or respect. In the end, it didn't matter why they fought; just the fact they did was enough."

"You still haven't answered Link's question," Zelda said. "What does this have to do with Jarod if it took place so long ago?"

"The Knights of the Triforce," Impa said, "seeing what little hope remained was fading, decided on a dangerous course of action; they decided to send a Knight into the Golden Land and try and use the Triforce to bring about an end to the war."

"And they succeeded?"

Duncan gave a small shrug. "In a way. The Knight fought through the trials and won. When he reached the Triforce, he touched it and wished for the cult's power to end. As you know, the Triforce reads not just the wish of its holder but the heart as well. This Knight did not have it in his heart to commit genocide, so—"

"Wait a minute," Link cut him off, raising a finger. "Genocide? How could getting rid of the cult be considered genocide?"

Impa took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "The cult said they were the last of a dying race. They called themselves the Si'Ra, or, if you would prefer the more modern translation, the Black Souls."

Black Souls. The name rebounded in Link's head, sparking a memory. "Duncan, the Triforce gave me a prophecy. It told me 'when night is indistinguishable from day, then the one who sits on the throne of Hyrule may call the Black Souls home and all will weep for those who shall die under tyranny'."

The blind man gave an unreadable nod. "I wish you would have come to me with that, boy. We might have saved a lot of torment if you had."

"How can Jarod call the Si'Ra back?" Zelda demanded. "What can he do? Or what will he do?"

Duncan let out a sigh. "I believe—no—I know that Jarod is the last Si'Ra in this world, and with that distinction, he has the power to end the curse that was placed on his people by the Triforce."

"What did the Triforce do to them?" Link asked, suddenly wary. He knew first hand how dangerous the Triforce could be when misused.

"When the Knight made his wish," Duncan continued, "he called for the death of the cult, but in his heart, he could not condemn an entire race to death. The Triforce made of this conflict what it could. It found what it thought the Knight would see as a fine choice; it did not kill any of them and all the Si'Ra but one were sent to the underworld."

"Wait a minute," Zelda said, her brow tightened into a frown as she tried to figure out what the old man had said. "They were sent to the underworld... alive?"

Link felt an icy stiffness run up his spine at the implication. "Is... is that possible?"

The room was suddenly very small as Duncan and Impa nodded. "Yes, it is, my boy. It is entirely possible. As the Si'Ra were dragged down into the underworld they were quite alive—as I'm sure they still are," he added as an afterthought.

"Jarod was not left without punishment," Impa said evenly. "He was left with control of only one side of magic—the magic of death."

Zelda's frown grew deeper. "I don't understand."

"All wizards—all spell casters—use two different parts of magic," Duncan explained. "All spells consist of both life and death magic. Just as life couldn't be without death at its end, magic can not exist without both sides. It doesn't mean one is evil and one isn't; evil is a point of view. The destruction of a village might be a depraved act to the people of the village, but it might be a victory for the other side if that village was supplying their enemy with strong swords used to end many lives in the field."

Link nodded, tucking Duncan's lesson away in the back of his mind for later reference. "Then why take any of the magic?"

"Have you ever listened to me, boy?!" Duncan said, his words dripping with ridicule. "All forms of life are made of both sides of the magic; without light magic we could not be and without dark magic we would never die and move on to the next life. When a woman gives birth, she is using more life magic than death, but it's still there. When a man kills another man, he is using more death magic than life; still, neither would be possible without the other side. Do you understand?"

Link nodded. "I think so. Without the magic of life, the Si'Ra wouldn't be able to harm anyone. The force that drove the army would have been weakened and left able to be beaten."

"Very good, my boy. That's exactly right."

"But," Link protested, "why didn't they do that to all of the Si'Ra? Why leave one?"

"Because, Link," Impa said, "the Triforce is not driven by justice. It can only do what the person who wishes on it wishes it to do. Had the Knight had more foresight, we would not be in this predicament."

"Plus," Duncan added, "there's no guarantee if all of the Si'Ra had stayed in power, the outcome would have been the same; they may have lost access to the light side of their power, but they would not have lost their wits—Jarod is proof of that."

"You keep saying 'Jarod'," Zelda said, breaking her long silence. "If this war was fought so long ago, how can he still be alive?"

Impa looked pointedly at Link. "It's not impossible for a race of people to have prolonged life spans."

Link shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "If Jarod is the last Si'Ra, and his brothers are in the underworld alive, then what would happen should he die?"

"Very good question, Link," Duncan said. "Unfortunately, it's one I have no answer for. The prophecies never said what would happen. From an educated opinion, I can only speculate that either the last Si'Ra dies and ends it all or the prophecy is fulfilled and Jarod—in death—ends the curse, bringing his brothers back to power."

Impa studied the tabletop in front of her. "We are at a crossroads. The prophecies say something very important will happen soon; what, we can not say. The forks in fate can literally go any way. The actions of one person could very well change the outcome for the better… or for the worse."

Link leaned against the back of his chair; his thoughts were spinning around in his head. "If I can't kill Jarod, what can I do to stop this?"

"You can restrain him," Duncan said. "He may only fulfill the prophecy when the night is indistinguishable from day."

Link sighed. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, my boy. That is beyond my ability to see."

Zelda folded her hands together on the table and stared at them. "Does Jarod know?"

"I would assume so," Impa said grimly. "He has somehow gotten a hold of the prophecies—which is disturbing in its own right—and he is much more knowledgeable about magic than anyone else alive."

Link closed his eyes and let his head rest on his hands. "I'll go back immediately," he said almost too quietly for his own ears to hear. "Impa, take Zelda to the palace and have Queen Seline storm the borders as soon as possible."

"No!" Duncan jumped to his feet. "It must be both of you or you will fail. Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not."

Link snapped his gaze to Zelda. She sat still, staring at her folded hands, and with a gentle shake of her head she said, "I can't You'll lose if I go; I don't have it in me any more." She slowly stood. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Turning, she half-walked, half-ran out of the inn.

Link started after her but was stopped by Duncan's hand on his wrist. "Don't, boy. Impa?"

The aging nanny stood and disappeared out the door after the princess.

Link shook his hand free from Duncan's grip. Walking to the window, he watched as Impa walked to where Zelda stood on the corner of the street. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see the lost look on Zelda's face. A part of him ached to be out there with her, to put his arm around her and tell her that he understood.

He felt, more than heard, Duncan come up behind him. "You have questions. Ask them."

Link couldn't take his eyes from Zelda. "Tell me everything you know of the Si'Ra."

"I'm afraid I've told you all I know," Duncan said quietly. "Most of what is known about them is presumption based on myth. I wish I could help more, but I can't."

Taking a deep breath, Link turned and met the older man's hidden stare. "Then I'm asking not as your friend but as the last of the Knights who started this to analyze the Triforce's prophecy."

Duncan nodded. "Very well." The many lines on his face deepened as he frowned in thought. He folded one arm across his chest and took his chin in the other, letting his elbow come to rest on his folded arm. "We can reason that the time when night is the same as day can't be far off for three reasons." He took his hand off his chin and counted off on his fingers. "One: Jarod would not have initiated such a powerful spell if it wasn't near at hand. Two: The Triforce wouldn't have told you it was too late to change if it wasn't just about to happen. And three: by Jarod's own admission, he wasn't going to need the throne of Hyrule for long."

Link drummed his fingers on the hilt of his sword and fell in step behind the older man as he began pacing. "What could happen that would be considered daylight at nighttime?"

"That's a very good question, my boy It has to be something rare, something that doesn't happen very often, or Jarod wouldn't have waited this long to fulfill the prophecy."

"Agreed." Link let his mind float as his feet picked their way from one end of the room to the other. He tried to imagine nighttime suddenly as bight as day.

He snapped his fingers as a thought came. "A eclipse. A blotting out of the sun causing night. That's it!"

Duncan shook his head. "I'm sorry, my boy, but that can not be it. If it were, the prophecy would have read 'when day is of night', not the other way around."

"That's a minor detail, Duncan."

The old man held up a finger. "In prophecies, there is no such thing as a minor detail. The arrangement of words is as important as the prophecy itself." His voice turned softer. "Besides, it must be something Jarod could have predicted in advance."

Link continued his pacing. "All right, then, what else does the night have that could shine with light?"

"There are the lights in the north," Duncan said, deep in thought.

Link shook his head. "Not bright enough. Not enough to be considered like the sun."

Duncan agreed. "The stars?"

"Even dimmer than the lights in the north."

"Then that only leaves the moon."

Link stopped his pacing. Slowly he turned and looked at his mentor Realization fell over the room like a heavy, wet blanket. As one they said, "The moon."

Link crossed the space between them in two long strides. "It has to be the moon, Duncan. It's the only thing that makes any sense."

"But," Duncan protested, "there have been so many full moons since the fall of the Si'Ra. What would be the point of waiting so long?"

"I don't know, maybe..." Link trailed off as a new thought penetrated the veil of his mind. "Duncan," he said, cold fear creeping into his voice, "if I understand you right, then dark magic is most always associated with the night and light with the day?"

"That's right, my boy. What are you thinking?"

Link leaned against the bar with the palms of his hands flat on the hard top. "The first day of winter will be in a few days."

"If you say so," Duncan said with a slight laugh. "I haven't been following the calendar for a while, but I—"  
"So is the full moon," Link said, cutting the older man off. "The brightest moon of the month falls on the longest night of the year."

"Sweet Light," Duncan said, looking as though he had been punched in the stomach, "you're right. I should have known. Curse the old woman! Impa should have known."

Link sat down on a barstool hard. "I can't believe it," he said, staring at the wall. "It's over before it begun."

"Perhaps not." Duncan's throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed. "Impa and I traveled here by the use of a warp portal. I'm sure you are familiar with them."

Link winced at the memory of using the gateways across distance. Once there had been many portals across the world, but as time passed and wars were fought, they had been lost to legend. Few were still active, and when the Sacred Seal had been pierced, they had offered doorways to its counterpart in the Dark World.

Link rubbed his arm, remembering how it had been transformed when he had reached over the threshold of a portal before he found the Moon Pearl. He glanced down at the limb remembering how the skin and bone had been warped to the passion that had been in his heart. "Yes. Yes, I know them."

"You must risk it, Link," Duncan said, picking up on the Knight's changed attitude. "I don't know what you've seen in there and I don't have to; that's for your soul to resolve. However, this holds an importance that is greater than the risk. It is the only chance the two of you will have to return in time to stop Jarod and Vox."

Link nodded numbly. He would do what he would have to do as he had always done. "One more thing," he said, looking from the floor to his old friend. "Tell me about Vox."

Duncan raised one gray eyebrow. "I'm afraid I can be of no help; the history books say that the Si'Ra used very few—if any—personal guards. They enjoyed killing would-be-assassins personally."

"Well, as comforting as that is," Link said climbing to his feet, "could you speculate?"

Duncan thought for a moment. "In the height of their power, the Si'Ra had a following known as the Si'Frant, which basically means 'the Ones Who Follow'. They were people who 'heard the calling', as they put it, and were the only people who the Si'Ra didn't put under a bonding spell. The Si'Frant believed the wizards to be gods and gave up their lives in the hope that when the world was underneath the rule of the Si'Ra they would be blessed for their work."

Link shook his head at their ignorance. "And you think Vox is a Si'Frant?"

"It would make sense," Duncan said. "The Si'Ra used the Si'Frant as personal slaves. Although Jarod had been stripped of his life powers, if he had formed a bond using pure death magic, then that would have kept Vox alive along with his master and allowed Jarod to pull small amounts of life through Vox."

"Explaining how Jarod could take part in a blood spell," Link added.

"Exactly." Duncan held up a warning finger. "Be careful, Link. Whatever Vox feels, so does Jarod. I'd like to think that the blasted Si'Ra knows how to keep himself from dying should his ward die, but I can make no guaranties. And it is imperative that Jarod not die, otherwise we might not have to deal with one but with the whole lot."

"How many were there?"

"I can not give an exact number, but if the history books are to be believed, then there were probably anywhere from twenty to forty."

"Thank you, Duncan, for everything." He reached out and gave the older man's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "I have to go get Epona ready." He turned and walked toward the door that let to the kitchen. "Payton!"

"Link," Duncan said behind him.

The Knight turned. "Yes?"

The blind man took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Be careful if you have to fight Vox. It was a custom of the Si'Ra to strengthen their weapons with magic, and that halberd of Vox's is most likely imbued with pure dark magic. I'd doubt if the Master Sword could even go through it without any life magic mixed into it."

Link nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

There was a sound of small, rapid clops of wooden shoes against the floor from the kitchen. "Uncle Link!" came a tiny voice as the door was pushed open.

Link turned to see little Kasia running toward him. She had slipped around the half-open door, unaware of her father standing over her holding it for her. Payton watched with a smile as his daughter ran as fast as her short chubby legs could carry her.

Link took a long step forward and scooped the little girl up. "Hey there, little one!" He lifted her high in the air, spun her around, and set her down on a table so she could be at eye level with him.

She wore a light pink dress with a matching ribbon in her dark hair. The hem of the dress was blackened with dirt and mud, betraying the fact that she had been out playing moments before. Most likely to Sima's dismay, Link surmised.

He peered at her. "You don't look like you've gotten any prettier." He waggled a finger in front of her face. "You're going to have a hard time finding anyone to marry you."

Little Kasia giggled at his insult.

"I mean it," Link continued. "You're what, ten, twelve?"

She giggled again and held up four fingers. "Five."

"Five." Link nodded and appeared to think for a moment. "I guess you got a little time, anyway." He glanced up at Payton. "If I were you, I'd teach her a skill. She might have to survive without a husband."

Payton laughed and nodded. "I'll do that."

Link winked at Kasia and picked her up with one arm. "I'd like you to meet somebody."

"'Kay," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Link leaned in and whispered in Kasia's ear. "He's a little cranky, but don't worry; he's harmless."

"Did he miss his nap?"

Link threw back his head and laughed. "Yes. Yes, he did."

* * *

Zelda pulled her cloak tighter around herself and glanced up at the sky. She watched as the puffs of her breath clouded in the cold air and floated towards the sun. 

On the horizon sat clouds that just seemed to be waiting for the dawning of winter to let their snow drop. High above her the sun shone brilliantly, stark yellow against the white sky, a winter's sky.

She could feel Impa's eyes on her back, waiting for an answer.

"I know all of that, Impa," she said, keeping her eyes on the sky. "But the answer is still the same; I can't fight someone if I can't find the reason for doing so in my heart."

"Isn't sparing so many people the pain of tyranny enough of a reason?" Impa demanded.

"There's no assurance that Link and I would win," Zelda said, finally turning to face her nanny. "In fact, the prophecy that the Triforce gave Link said we would fail. 'All will weep for those who shall die under tyranny'. It said that there was nothing we could do, that no matter what, tyranny would come to pass."

Impa gave a soft sigh. "The prophecies are mostly made up of double-talk. If that were true, then there wouldn't be prophecies that speak of the last Si'Ra's fall. You must try and fight him at least. To not do so would be as much a crime as siding with him."

"I understand that, Impa. I really do. But… try and see this from my point of view. I barely escaped Hyrule with my life and the people to whom I've placed trust for years turned against me. You didn't hear the things those people truly believed I did!" Impa tried to open her mouth to speak, but Zelda cut her off. "And don't tell me it was Jarod's doing. He may have given them an outlet to say those things, but the words were theirs."

Impa reached out and cupped Zelda's chin in her hand. "Now, you listen to me. The true people you have placed your trust in haven't turned against you. I never once thought you evil and Link's faith was even stronger. He was the first to realize something had been done to you; when everyone else saw the necklace in Alanna's hand as proof of your guilt, he saw it as proof of Jarod's. He, like everyone else that truly cares for you, was beyond the reach of the spell."

"The strength of Link's convictions has always been his greatest weapon," Zelda conceded. "But I don't have that strength. It will be easier for him to fight Jarod without my being there; it would just give him something else to worry about."

"Link worries about you when you're surrounded by a ring of guards," Impa said. "He will go alone if you ask him too; he would do anything if you asked him to do it, but don't let him do this alone. I'm telling you that as your attendant, advisor, teacher, and friend."

Zelda studied the older woman in front of her. She thought back on everything that Impa has been through in her life—some things Zelda could only guess at. "Did you even have to choose between fighting and not?"

The aging nanny nodded. "I have."

"And what did you choose?"

"I listened to my feelings instead of what my head told me must be done."

"And?"

Impa's eyes took on a distant, haunted look. Zelda knew that Impa was lost in a memory of something that had happened a long time ago. "I made the wrong choice."

Zelda's mouth went dry at the mournful and distant tone Impa's voice held. "I... I'm sorry."

Impa's expression snapped back to the present. "Don't be—my demons are my own to face. You have more than enough. Though I wish I could, I can not decide this for you. You must decide if you are going with Link, and you must do it soon; we don't have much time."

Zelda gave a brief nod and walked past the nanny. She moved to the window, looking into the main room of the inn, and leaned against the wall, looking in. She could see Link standing at the bar talking to a little girl standing on the bar-top. He reached out and pinched her nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Zelda smiled at the memory of what he was doing. The year before, a few families had been put out of their houses due to a bad fire in Hyrule Town. Anyone who wished it could stay at the palace until the houses could be rebuilt. She remembered one family that had walked into the palace; their clothes had been covered in ash and soot and their eyes had held a lost look.

A little girl not much older than the one that Link played with now had been with them. She had clutched a blackened doll as though it was her last possession in the world—which it probably was. Link had gone to her like an arrow to a target. He knelt down and told her that with all the soot on her she would never be able to get anyone to marry her.

Zelda had gasped and was about to scold him for being so insensitive when the girl had laughed. She had watched in amazement as Link worked his charm on the frightened little girl. As the family was being led to the guest chambers, Link had called her back and pinched her nose with his fingers and asked her what sound a person makes when they sneeze.

When the child had answered "ah-choo", Link had snapped his hand down, catching a green rupee below her chin, making it look as if it had fallen from her nose.

As Zelda watched, he did the same thing with Kasia. And, just as the child before her, Kasia was amazed by the small trick.

Letting her tuck the rupee in a small pocket on her dress, Link picked Kasia up, whispered something in her ear, and tossed her up into the air. The little girl's cackles could be heard from outside as Link effortlessly caught her and threw her higher.

Zelda smiled around tears she felt rolling down her cheeks. Kasia showed no fear as she was tossed into the air; she had the utmost confidence that Link's arms would be waiting for her as she came down. Zelda's eyes suddenly went wide as realization washed over her like cold water. She understood what Link had been trying to show her.

"Sometimes it's a person," she whispered, remembering the night in the woods after leaving the Magic Shop He had been trying to tell her why sometimes it was necessary to risk all. He had given her the information and let her work it out on her own.

She thought back on the night of her trial when Tarmag had brought guards to the throne room to kill her. Warren, the young guard who had wanted nothing more than to please her, had known. He had known the instant he had drawn his sword and cut a fellow palace guard down and turned on Tarmag in a fight he knew he couldn't win.

Link had known years ago when he had ventured into the twisted version of the Golden Land and faced an evil that she couldn't even imagine. He knew each time when he wrapped his hand around the Master Sword and pulled it from its sheath. He understood the reason to fight better than anyone, for the Triforce of Courage was held in his heart.

He knew that if he did not fight, the lives of everyone else was forfeit. Warren made his sacrifice knowing that two lives would have been forfeit without it. With his death, he gave life to two.

The picture of Link and Kasia was a blur in Zelda's eyes as she wondered how many times he had willingly faced death in place of another.

Zelda drew a deep breath and wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. She understood what she had to do. Turning on her heel, she walked passed Impa and into the inn.

Heads looked up in surprise as she came through the door. Link let Kasia slip off his hip and gently told her to go to her father.

Zelda stopped a foot from him and drew herself up to her full height. She could see her reflection in the dark centers of his blue eyes. She saw the years of hardship in those eyes.

Impa's voice floated in her mind: 'He will go alone if you ask him to. He would do anything if you asked him to do it.'

Zelda gave a single nod and cleared her throat—she didn't know if she could trust her voice. A hundred things flashed in her mind for to say—things that would hurt him, sadden him, or please him. She opened her mouth and heard the words flow from her lips without thought. "When can we be ready to leave for Hyrule?"

Chapter Thirty Five

Epona danced to the side and snorted, her warm breath becoming fog in the late autumn air. After checking the saddlebags one last time, Link gave her a pat on the nose and climbed up onto her back.

He shifted his sword slightly into a more comfortable position and then reached down to help Zelda up into the saddle. "All right?" he asked her as she shifted behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist for balance. "Yeah, fine."

"Now, remember," Impa said, watching from the steps of the Red Candle Inn, "follow that map exactly." She waved a finger. "No looking for short cuts. We don't have the time to spare."

"Yes, Impa," Zelda said with a nod. "We'll follow it to the letter."

"Provided the old woman drew it properly," Duncan chimed in from beside Impa.

"I drew it just fine, old man."

"Is that why I heard all that paper crumpling while you worked? How many times did you have to keep starting over?"

Link shared an amused glance with Zelda. Both had wondered how those two ever made it as far as they did without killing each other.

Link cleared his throat, bringing the fighting pair back to the matter at hand. "I almost forgot," he said, reaching into his cloak. His hand emerged with a neatly folded letter; wax hardened in the shape of the Master Sword's hilt held the paper closed. "Take this to Queen Seline; it gives details of what has happened and orders from Zelda and I to wage a full attack on Hyrule should we fail."

Impa reached out and took the letter, sliding it into her pocket. "I will see that it arrives where it must."

"Thank you, Impa." Link wrapped the reins around his hand. It was time.

Impa pulled the sheathed knife she always kept at her belt free and held it out. "I want you to take this, Zelda. It might be of aid to you."

Zelda considered the knife a moment before taking it and slipping it in the waistband of her dress. "Thank you, Impa. I'll keep it safe for you."

Impa smiled and reached out to grip their boots. "I love you both as though you were my children; may fortune favor you. Good luck."

She stepped back and Duncan, in a rare show of tenderness, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Remember," he said, pointing to Link and then to Zelda with his walking stick, "all that you have learned. Your greatest weapon against your foes is knowledge. Use all that you have and you will win."

Link saw Zelda nod out of the corner of his eye and then say, "We will. Thank you, Duncan."

Behind Duncan and Impa, the door to the Red Candle opened and Payton and his family walked out. Sitting on his arm was little Kasia. No one in town understood why Link had to leave so abruptly, but they did understand fact that he had said it was important he do so.

"Take care of yourself, Link," Payton said with a wave. "And you too, Elda."

"Thank you, old friend. You too."

Sima took a step forward and said, "I put an extra loaf of bread in your pack. I thought it might be nice to have while you're on the road."

"Thank you, Sima," Zelda said genuinely pleased. "I'm sure you've outdone yourself again."

The kindly woman gave a sad smile and stepped back, leaning into her husband.

Isla spoke up from beside Payton. "Try and keep your head on your shoulders, Hero. I'd hate to loose a good tipper."

"I will. Do take care, Isla, I'd hate to loose a good serving wench." Link smiled at Kasia. "Be good, little one. Don't go and hook some poor boy while I'm gone."

The little girl shook her head, her dark curls swinging. "I won't."

Link laughed and pulled on the reins, turning Epona around. "Farewell all!"

Zelda raised a hand and waved. "Good bye!"

Without looking back, Link kneed Epona into a full gallop. The small buildings flashed by as they rode down the main road. From the corner of his eye, he could see people standing on balconies and rooftops waving good-bye.

Once free of the town, Epona began gathering speed. They flew in a headlong rush back the way they came—to Hyrule and home.

* * *

Impa watched as Link and Zelda vanished down the road. 

Beside her, Duncan stood with his head bowed. She knew he was probably following them with his unique gift. She wondered if he could feel their feelings as well.

"We did the right thing," she said, mainly for her ears to hear.

"Yes, we did, Impa," Duncan said, turning to look at her with blind eyes. "If they are to win, they must not know the full prophecies."

"I know."

"If they knew the chance of death or worse awaited them down one of the forks, do you think it would have been this simple?"

"No. We did our part in the prophecies. I know that."

With Link and Zelda gone from view, the crowd was breaking up. People went back to their lives, children played, men and women worked and fussed about little things, completely unaware of the mortal danger their little lives were in.

Impa and Duncan stood among them, the weight of the future itself on their shoulders. Impa glanced around; making sure no one would see what she was about to do. She pulled the letter from her pocket and ran her thumb over the hills and valleys the wax impression held. Although it was just an imprint from the Master Sword, she could still feel the power that radiated from it. Without hesitation, she brought her thumb down, breaking the seal. In one quick motion, she tore the letter in two.

Letting the worthless pieces of paper fall from her hands, Impa watched as the wind picked them up and carried them away.

"The boy has turned in the right direction," Duncan said triumphantly.

"I told you I drew the map well enough," Impa said without scorn.

"Yes, well, we should be off then," Duncan said, and then took her arm. He began walking toward the stables. "We have continuing plans to see to."

Impa nodded and followed willingly.

While Link and Zelda had been up in their rooms packing the things they would need for the journey, Duncan had convinced Payton into selling him a horse from the stables; they would need one where they were going.

They had decided that in case Link and Zelda should fail in their battle with Jarod, they would need to have plans formed for the new war with the Si'Ra. Though her army was large for such a small country, Queen Seline could be of little help. An army was useful in fighting normal wars, but the Si'Ra did not fight normal wars. Theirs was a stratagem of trickery and magic.

To commit an army to a full frontal assault on a horde of Si'Ra would be to order a mass murder. Duncan had known that they would be in for a fight, so he came up with a plan of using an old magic against them. He had said that the place they must take before the Si'Ra was a small sacrificial place called the Chamber of Tears. He said it was hidden in the wilds beyond Death Mountain.

He refused to tell her what was hidden there, just that it would be very important to the Si'Ra. And, he had said, to the allies against them.

As Duncan slid the stables' door aside, Impa looked back at horizon where Zelda and Link had disappeared. Reality of what was looming over the world felt like a heavy blanket over her face. She desperately wished she could have done something to change the prophecy those two were walking into without any warning of what it truly meant.

"Light help you," she whispered after them. "Light help us all should you fail."

Chapter Thirty Six

Calatia passed by in a dizzying blur.

Zelda saw none of the countryside as they traveled, she was only dimly aware of the fact that the rocky hills they had been galloping over were slowly growing larger and becoming steeper

During the day, Link would ride Epona to the brink of exhaustion. By nightfall, he would dismount and walk her across the craggy field, stopping only when his own legs threatened to give out under him.

Zelda followed behind, barely able to keep up with his determined stride. She did not know how many miles they had covered within the few days of leaving Tanmir, but she guessed it to be a great distance.

In contrast to the trip into Calatia, they spoke very little. At night, they would share a quick meal of bread and cheese and wash it down with icy water from their water-skins, then drop off to sleep. They no longer stood watch over one another; Link had said that they both needed the extra rest to maintain their fast pace.

They rose at dawn every day, taking time only to saddle Epona, and then they were off again. It was on the seventh day out that Zelda saw it. It slowly rose up in the distance like a forbidding fortress. The midmorning sun caught it at such an angle that long, finger-like shadows stretched out towards them, beckoning them.  
The tall, jagged cliff stood much higher than its companions. A narrow, crooked trail led up its side.

Zelda held a hand up, shielding the sun from her eyes. "It's up there?"

Link swung a leg over Epona's neck and dropped to the ground. He took two steps forward and placed hands on his hips. He took a deep breath as though realizing for the first time how close they were and said, "Up there."

Zelda dismounted and stood beside him. "Will we be able to make it by tonight?"

Link gave a grim nod. "We have to." He walked back to Epona, grabbed Zelda's pack from the saddlebags, and tossed it to her. "Come on, baby." He took Epona's halter and led her off to the side.

Zelda watched him go, then turned and jogged to the mouth of the trail. As she glanced up the winding trail, she was reminded of the pass up Death Mountain. The only exception was that there would be no friendly Gorons waiting for them… only a road back to Jarod.

She sat down on a near by rock and waited for Link. He stood with Epona several yards away. She could see his mouth moving as he whispered his good-byes to the horse. He slid the saddle off her back and laid it under a small shelter of rocks he had stacked. Methodically, he removed the rest of the tack and tucked it beside the saddle.

He pulled a small brush from the saddlebags and brushed Epona's hide clean. When he was through, he jabbed the brush back into the bags and walked around the horse checking her shoes for any stones that might hurt her.

Satisfied that her shoes were clean, he walked in front of her and lifted her head in his hand. Zelda watched as he waved a finger at her at her as if giving her detailed instructions.

'Maybe he was,' she thought with a shrug.

Epona's ears twitched back and forth as she listened to what Link was saying. When he released her head, she nudged up against his chest and stomped her feet. Link gave a smile and wrapped his arms around the mare's neck, giving her a small hug. He pulled back and scratched her ears one last time.

Moving quickly, he scooped up his pack and began walking to Zelda. Epona stood silently, watching him go.

Zelda climbed to her sore feet as he neared. "Link?"

He gave a sad smile. "She knows I'll be back for her as soon as I can." He looked up the trail, cutting off any other questions. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He nodded and let her walk first. As he started up right on her heels, she saw him turn and give Epona a final wave.

Behind them, the mare let free a loud, plaintive bray to her master.

They picked their way up the cliff carefully. A step in the wrong direction could mean a step to the rocky floor fifty feet below.

Zelda reached out and gripped a rounded edge of stone, then used it to pull herself higher. Link followed behind her, keeping her under a watchful gaze as he always did. At times, he had to point out the trail for her to see where to step.

Her legs cried out with stiffness at the exertion they had been forced through. Her hands were scraped bloody from clinging to the sharp rocks beside her for support. In spite of it all, she could feel something pulling her forward. It nipped at her heels, driving her to walk faster, to climb harder. She knew Link could feel it, too. It was the threat that hung over everyone without them even being aware of it. It was the threat that no one but the two of them could stop. It was the reason to fight.

Zelda stopped and considered the terrain ahead of her. Weather had worn much of a protruding outcrop in front of them down to jagged crevasses. A slip down into one of them could easily cause an ankle to be broken.  
She decided on a path and stepped up onto a ledge just big enough for her to stand upon.

"No," Link said, stopping her. "That way isn't level." He pointed to the crevasses as he spoke. "Try there, then there, and there. Don't let one ledge hold all your weight; divide it up and take smaller steps. You'll save more energy that way."

Zelda nodded and began climbing the path he had shown her. Pebbles tumbled down as the rocks shifted under her boots.

Link stepped up to a ledge jutting parallel to her path and took her hand, guiding her up. "You're doing just fine. Don't look down."

"Whenever anyone says that," Zelda said, gripping his hand a little tighter, "I always have to look down."

Link steadied himself against the stone face. "All right then, don't look up."

Zelda gave a halfhearted smile as she reached the top of the rough ground. She released Link's hand and put both arms on the ledge above her. Digging her boots in, she pulled herself up and with a small roll, made it passed the crevice-riddled outcropping.

She crawled forward on her stomach and watched as Link made his way up the path she had taken. He moved more fluidly than she had, his hands finding small handholds in the rocks; he pulled himself up effortlessly.

He stopped halfway up and considered the rest of the path. "Princess, did you have any trouble here? Any loose stones?"

Zelda leaned forward to see where he was pointing. "No," she called down to him. "Why?"

"It looks a little iffy. They must have gotten jarred when you stepped on them. I'm going to try and find another path." He grinned up at her. "You must have really enjoyed Sima's cooking."

She didn't laugh at his joke. Instead, she called down, "Please be careful."

"I always am, Zelda." He began climbing back down. As his foot searched for the next step down, the ledge he was balanced on gave way with a loud crack.

"Link!" Zelda cried out in horror as she watched him helplessly slide down the cliff face. He twisted, trying to get hold of a passing ridge, but found only air.

Zelda's eyes went wide as she realized he was falling toward the edge of the trail. Past that was a sheer drop to the ground below. For a moment, she thought that she saw him look up at her and smile. Suddenly, he twisted and rolled onto his back, speeding up his descent.

She saw him reach for his belt. She called out his name again as he slid off the edge of the trail. For a moment, he seemed to hang in midair, and then… a "snap-click" reverberated over the plateau.

Zelda could feel as well as hear the chain fly past her ear and embed its spear like point into the rock above her.

Link, gripping his hookshot with both hands, swung around the edge of the trail and slammed into the granite wall. He winced as the breath left his lungs in a whoosh.

Zelda forced her dry throat to swallow. She clambered under the taut chain and shouted, "Link, are you all right?"

He swung gently, one hand on the hookshot, the other holding the chain. "Yeah. I didn't look down."

"You scared the wits out of me."

"Wasn't that fun for me either, princess," Link said, then began pulling himself in. The chain reversed, pulling him back over the rocks that had refused to aid him moments before.

When he was close enough, Zelda reached out and pulled him up next to her. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked when he was standing beside her.

"I'm fine, Zelda." He clipped the hookshot back on his belt. "Come on, we can't stop."

After having to climb past the cracked fissure, the rest of the trail seemed easier. They continued on through the afternoon, Link walking slightly behind Zelda guiding her with a hand on her back over unsure ground. They ate a supper of hard bread, cheese, and smoked meat as they walked. When they were through, Link gathered the rest of their foodstuffs and tossed it over the side of the cliff. He said that they could only take what they absolutely needed when they traveled to Hyrule; he didn't want to be bogged down with anything unnecessary.

By sundown, they were nearing the summit.

At Link's suggestion, they stopped for a short rest before climbing the rest of the way to the top.

They sat beside one another, cloaks pulled tight against the cold, winter wind. Zelda leaned back and let her head rest on Link's shoulder. In response, he put his arm over her shoulders and began gently rubbing her arm.

Zelda took a deep breath and let it out lowly. She had an odd sense of light-headedness, as though nothing that was happening was real, but she knew it to be all too real. Hyrule was still many miles distant, but as Link had explained it, they would be able to reach the palace within moments of entering the warp portal.

He had told her that wizards used to use the portals as shortcuts across the world, and that some people had figured out how to use them to enter the Dark World. He had rubbed his arm as he said that, then added that it was perfectly safe to travel by using them, but few still remembered how to open the gateway.

Zelda put those thoughts from her mind. Link could open a gateway, and she trusted him to make the right choices. She smiled wistfully at that thought; that was something she never would have let herself believe something like that just a month ago. How much she had changed.

She looked over at Link as he sat with his head back and his eyes closed. 'Had he changed?' she wondered. He was still the same person that did what he saw as best, no matter what others thought. But there was something different.  
'He's more like the man he was before moving from the palace,' she realized with a start. 'Or am I more like the woman he knew before leaving?' the thought floated up in her weary brain.

Zelda sat studying his profile. She might never know the reasons why Link left the palace for his own home in Hyrule Field, but she did know that the distance that had grown between them was vanishing.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, remembering Link's words about resting before having to go through the warp portal. Within moments, sleep had found her.

When she woke, Link was gone.

Zelda sat up straight, her eyes searching their rest area for any sign of him. For a moment, the terrifying thought that Link had gone through the portal without her flashed through her mind.

No, his pack was still propped against the same rock it had been when she fell asleep.

She pushed herself to her feet and looked over the ground. Link had taught her many things when they were hiking through the woods; she spotted his boot-prints in the fine sand over the rocks. With her eyes, she followed them farther up the trail, ending at the peak of the cliff.

Twilight had fallen and the moon had yet to fully rise, but she could still make out his shadow moving around the top of the precipice. 'Readying the portal,' she decided.

Picking her path carefully, she began walking up the steep trail to the summit This part of the trail gave a breath-taking view of the land around Calatia. The sight mesmerized Zelda momentarily.

Providing a meager amount of light was a fat, yellow moon rising on the horizon. Stretching across the land beneath her was the forest she and Link had traveled coming to Calatia. Beyond that, she could make out the shape of Kakariko Village in the darkness. Tiny pinpoints of light, the candles in the windows of the houses, glowed around the village. In the dim light, she could see small tendrils of smoke climbing out of chimneys towards the sky.

Letting her gaze roam past Hyrule Field, she spotted her castle standing tall against the night. Torches had been lit and placed around the walls, giving a warm glow against the cold night of winter. The drawbridge had been closed for the night and guards walked the ramparts, keeping watch over the castle and the people.

Though she could not see them, she knew that gargoyles sat along the roof past the internal wall, keeping evil away from the Seat of Hyrule. A small part of her mind wondered why the stone statues had let Jarod through the gates.

Seeing the palace so far away that she could cover it with two fingers brought home how far Link had taken her to reach safety. It also reminded her of the enormous task that still lay ahead of them.

Link had assured her that getting back into the castle wouldn't be a problem, but that wasn't what she was worried about. Without the Triforce, she had no idea what help she could be against a wizard of Jarod's skills. And yet, the Triforce had said the failure was assured without her being there.

Zelda felt Link silently come up beside her. He had his pack thrown over his shoulder. He stood for a moment next to her, taking in the same sights as she. "Time to go home, Zelda," he said quietly.

Chapter Thirty Seven

The warp portal covered most of the top of the rise. At its center was a round pad with the symbol of the joined Triforce carved inside of it. Branching off of the pad were long, thin rods made of a single rock that ran in near perfect lines from the pad to the edge of the rise. Two urns stood at the end of each rod. Even in the near darkness, Zelda could see the blackening around the funnel-shaped opening of the urns, telling her that they were used to house ceremonial fire.

Go stand on the pad," Link said from behind her. "Be careful not to step on any of the rocks."

Zelda looked down and noticed, for the first time, that a starburst of small stones encircled the warp portal. Most were twice as large as her hand, but some were but pebbles. There were slide marks in the dirt beside most of them. 'This is what Link was working on,' she realized.

Walking carefully, she noted that the pointed ends of all of the stones were aimed towards Hyrule. She distantly wondered if the stones acted as guides telling the portal where the users wished to go.

She stepped up onto the pad and then turned to face Link. "Now what?"

"Now." He let his pack fall from his shoulder. Reaching in he pulled out a long rod. "We travel."

Zelda watched as he stood in front of the portal, his back to Hyrule, and raised his arm. With a loud whoosh, liquid flame erupted from his hand and hit one of the two urns.

Zelda blinked at the sudden brightness. The fire hit the ancient vessel with purpose; it wrapped around the marble container and enveloped it. It raced up the sides, and like water falling down a drain gushed through the mouth of the urn, filling it with fire.

Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the spots, Zelda watched as Link lit the second urn in the same manner. With that task done, he turned back to his pack on the ground, put the Fire Rod away, and withdrew the pouch Salimah had given him.

Walking with very precise steps, heel to toe, Link moved around the portal and let a small trickle of fine sand fall from the bag. He drew a connecting circle between the stone rods, then bisected it from one urn to the other. He was careful not to let one grain of sand touch the pad.

The jumping flames in the urns started fluttering as though being pushed by a strong wind. Zelda felt no wind.

After surveying his work, Link tucked the now near empty pouch in his belt and walked back to the pack. Zelda watched with rapt attention as he bent over and dug through the pack picking through every item and determining if it would be needed later.

She realized that she was witnessing something that she had never seen Link do before; he was readying himself for a fight. Seeing him pull the Master Sword out to face a sudden threat or watching as he fought someone while working toward a goal was different than this. This was a systematic preparation to possibly walk into death's arms. It was a spectacle that was frightening, yet fascinating to behold.

He studied each item in his pack, finally taking his hookshot, belt knife, a small compass, a bag with a few bombs in it, and his boomerang, which he tucked in the top of his boot. Straightening, he reached up and removed his cloak. Folding it, he laid it over the unused gear. He had changed from his soiled and torn red tunic into a much darker blue one. She knew that it wasn't just for appearances; in the dark of night, even with a full moon, it would be harder to spot darker colors than the lighter ones.

His hands went to the Master Sword's baldric; his nimble fingers found the buckle and loosened it. He slid the baldric around so the hilt of the sword stuck up over his shoulder and then tightened the buckle again.

Zelda drew a sharp breath. He had once told her that it was more uncomfortable to wear it that way, but it gave him freedom of movement. Very useful, he had said, when you have to move around without anyone seeing you.

He pulled the pouch from his belt and looked at her with eyes that were lost in the thought of what he still had to face. "Are you ready?"

Zelda felt her side for the knife Impa had given her. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He gave a grim nod and turned to complete the spell. Letting half of the bag's contents empty into his cupped hand, he cast the sand into one of the urns. The fire dimmed, and then began burning with violet flames.

Link stepped up beside her on the platform. "Put your arms around my neck," he instructed her. "Whatever you do, don't let go. I've never gone through the portal with another person with me—I don't know what would happen if we were separated."

Zelda did as he said and he put an arm around he waist, holding her in a tight embrace. Having kept one hand free, he hefted the pouch of magic dust and tossed it into the second urn.

Instantly, the platform beneath them began to glow. A cold white light began forming around the edge of the platform. The roar of magic and wind filled her ears. A blast of icy wind hit Zelda in the side and nearly took her off her feet.

Link hung on to her and shouted, "It won't take long. Just hang on!"

Zelda nodded and tried to respond, but the wind, gathering strength, took the breath from her lungs. She clung to Link and waited for the sudden storm of magic pass.

The white wall completed its journey around the disk, sealing them off from the outside world. Then, without warning, the ground fell out from beneath them.

Zelda felt herself plunge downward, as if she had fallen off the side of the cliff. For a brief moment of overriding fear, she thought she had. She felt her stomach drop down into boots and her last meal rise up into her throat.

She clawed at Link's chest, trying to get away. Every instinct in her cried out to run, to get away as fast as possible. Link was shouting something, but she couldn't hear it—the wind was too loud.

Gales pulled at her dress and cloak. Her hair bellowed up and covered her face. Link leaned in and began shouting in her ear. His words were unheard but their intent cut through her fear, allowing reason to come flooding back in. She stopped fighting and held on to him as though he were a lifeline back to reality.

She could still feel the hardness of the platform beneath her boots, but the harsh wind and the blurred images that flashed outside the semi-opaque white wall made her feel as though they really were falling.  
Everything suddenly shifted, and Zelda felt herself spinning. She clutched Link and tried to calm her fears with the knowledge that none of it was real… she hoped, at least.

Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. The white wall opened and vanished and the wind calmed, leaving a dead silence behind.

Zelda blinked several times and made herself release Link. She stumbled back, suddenly very light-headed from that frantic mode of traveling. Over Link's shoulder, she could make out the dark wall of a castle. Hyrule's Castle.

They had arrived.


	6. Part Six

Chapter Thirty Eight

They had arrived.

Through the thick foliage, Zelda could see the looming shape of a castle shrouded in shadow. Lit torches were clustered around the wall, providing small pools of yellow light against the dingy gray stone.

In sharp contrast to the confusion of traveling through the warp portal, everything seemed hushed. The cold of winter had silenced the bugs that called the night home. An eerie quiet blanketed the world.

Link glanced at her, examining her from head to toe. Zelda gave a nod, letting him know that she was fine. He considered her for a moment longer before turning and stepping from the warp pad.

She watched as he carefully picked his way toward the edge of the small clearing. When she started to follow, he held up a hand, stopping her. He turned and put a finger to his lips, signaling for silence. He then took a step back and vanished into the shadows.

Alone, Zelda sat on the edge of the portal. The stone was surprisingly warm underneath her. She ran her hand along the granite and glanced at the castle again. She wondered why she never knew of this portal. The night made it hard to judge how far away the castle was, but it was close enough to be of concern were an enemy to come through the portal.

'How did Link know of this?' she asked herself. She thought of the magic she had felt while going through the warp. It had left an odd feeling over her skin; it made her skin feel rough, as if she had been scrubbed with lye soap.  
She touched her arm. It was gone now, but it had definitely been there when she traveled through the portal. It had been familiar somehow.  
Pulling her cloak tighter around her body, Zelda glanced up. The tiny clearing didn't offer much in stargazing, but she could make out one bright star and the rising moon.  
Recalling the myths Impa had told her about wishing on stars, she smiled at the lone pinpoint of light.  
The smile quickly fell when she realized that the star belonged to the Knight's Price, the constellation that Link had told her was of a Knight of the Triforce who gave his life to win a battle he had asked for.  
She pulled the cloak just a little tighter; that story was not what she needed to calm her already tense nerves.

There was a rustle of branches behind her. Zelda jumped to her feet and reached for the dagger Impa had given her.

It was Link. He walked from the brush, his face set with grim determination. "I looped around," he said. His voice was hushed, but not urgent. "I found two sets of sentry tracks. They're about an hour old." He came to a stop in front of her. "If Glenn keeps them on their normal routine, we should be able to sneak through the outer and inner rings without any problem."  
"And if he doesn't?"

Link gave a slight smile. "Then we'll have a problem. Let's go." He led her to the edge of the clearing and then into the thicket.

After a few moments of stomping through the brush, Link showed her how to pick her steps carefully over mats of pine nettles and rocks. After the mountainous terrain of Calatia, Zelda found the flatlands of the palace grounds a welcoming change.

"That wasn't just a teleport spell we passed through, was it?" she asked as they walked.  
"What?"

"The portal," she said. "I didn't even know it was out here."

"Neither did I until I was sent to the Dark World," he said.

"After this is over," Zelda said, "we should seal it off. This is a little too close to the palace for comfort."

In the darkness, she saw Link grimly smile. "The incantation to travel from one portal to another," he said, "is only found in the Golden Land."

Zelda stopped in her tracks. She felt ice work its way up her neck. "You don't mean..."

Link stopped and slowly turned to face her. "The magic that I just invoked to bring us here is the same magic Agahnim used to send you through the Sacred Seal. For a brief moment, we were in what was the Golden Land."

"B-but," Zelda stammered, "there isn't a—"

"Exactly. Look, I don't know how the magic works, but it doesn't harm me when I use it. I wasn't lying when I said it was safe. The only trouble I've ever had was when the Dark World was still in place." He reached out and took a hold of her arm. "We really have to keep moving. There isn't much time left."

Zelda nodded numbly and began walking again. Her thoughts were swimming with the concept of what they had just passed through.

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jarod heard the sound of footfalls behind him. Without turning, he continued to stare over the ramparts into the Hylian countryside.

He was confident his magic would be enough protection should those footfalls mean him harm. It was the first time in centuries he'd held such confidence. The rising moon and all that it meant for him had made him giddy.

A brush of awareness at the edge of his bond with Vox assured him of the safety of the footfalls. His servant was returning.

"What news do you bring me?" the Si'Ra asked.

The footfalls didn't miss a beat at the suddenness of the question. "Two more wish an audience with you, master," Vox said, stopping a respectable distance behind his master.

Jarod shook his head and sighed. "What a pitiful state the rule of this land is in. At one time, a man would fall to his knees and thank his maker at the pleasure of touching my hem. These people...these people wish for audiences without any thought of the hour or of my needs. They are so consumed by their own petty desires they have forgotten the needs of others."

"Yes, master."

"But there will be changes when my brothers return," Jarod continued. "I once planned on picking up where we left off, but that will not be the case. We will begin anew. A new world order will sweep this pathetic land and all will be under one perfect rule. People do not know happiness until it is given to them in small doses. They reject it when presented to them on a dish, but eagerly drink it down when given by the mouthful." Jarod smiled. " And there will be no Knights of the Triforce, with their twisted ideals of nobility, to hamper us this time." Jarod turned to face Vox. He studied the small, lethal man. "What of the Si'Frant?" he asked, his voice heavy. "Will they form to the numbers they once stood at?"  
"The Si'Frant have never left you, master," Vox said fiercely. "They only await the call to serve again."

Jarod smiled broadly. "Our days of glory approach, Vox." He looked back to the moon. "Tonight I shall reach into the underworld and bring my brothers home. I shall rescue them from the torment the Knights of the Triforce saw fit to condemn them to."

"Yes, master."

Jarod took a deep breath of winter air. He could feel his destiny approaching. It would soon be time. "'When night is indistinguishable from day,'" he said, quoting the prophecy he discovered so long ago, "then the one who sits on the throne of Hyrule can call the Black Souls home." His gaze roamed over the land surrounding the palace. "I wonder," he whispered. "Vox, where do you think the Knight and his princess are this night?"

"I do not know," the servant replied. "I would assume that they would be as far away from Hyrule as possible."

Jarod nodded. "Perhaps." He thought back to the war between the Si'Ra and the Knights of the Triforce. He remembered the way the Knights had fought—the way they would give all they had to their causes.

"I do not wish you to be in the tower chamber with me tonight," Jarod said. Vox visibly stiffened at that. "Instead, I wish you to go hunting."

Vox kept his face blank, but Jarod could feel his disappointment and slight fear. "As you command, my lord," the servant said.

"Not as I command, Vox," Jarod said, slowly turning. "But as prophecies dictate. You will hunt a Knight for me. Keep to the palace tonight and watch the shadows." He smiled and felt a rare ripple of warmth pass between their bond. "You shall be rewarded in the morning."

* * *

"Stay down," Link whispered in her ear.

Zelda swallowed hard and nodded. They crouched at the top of a small incline at the edge of the woods. Hyrule Castle lay just ahead of them. The two sentries riding along the perimeter of the castle signaled to one another and to the guard on the walkway of the castle wall.

She felt Link put a hand on her back. "Get ready," he said. He had drawn his belt knife and held it twisted in one hand so the flat of the blade was held firmly against his wrist and arm. At first, Zelda hadn't understood why he held it like that, but then she remembered Impa doing the same thing once. He had the knife at the ready should he need it, but it was also hidden from catching the moonlight.

The guard on the top of the wall gave the grounds one last sweeping glance, then turned away and walked from sight.

"Go." Link gave her a slight push and then she was running. Following his instructions, she kept her eyes locked on the palace wall. She didn't look around herself, or worry about what was behind her. She just concentrated on running forward.

She couldn't hear Link behind her, but hoped he was there. It was hard to fight the urge to glance back, but he had emphasized the importance of not doing that.

Nearing the wall, Zelda slowed. She caught herself with a hand against the cold stone and leaned against it, catching her breath. Her heart hammered in her chest, but it was more from the fear of being captured than the exertion of running. Link came to a stop beside her. He took three deep breaths and then looked her over. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
Zelda managed a nod.

"Good." Link took a step back, sheathed his knife, and drew his hookshot. "Come here. We only have a few minutes before the outer ring loops around again."

Zelda walked to him, and Link quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Put your arms around my neck," he said, raising the hookshot, "and hold on tight. As we go up, keep your legs out in front of you and your ankles straight."

Zelda held onto him tightly. "I'm ready," she said.

Link aimed carefully and fired. The hookshot launched with a resounding snap-click. His arm went back slightly with the kickback.

As the chain cleared the top of the wall, Link turned his wrist to the side, changing the direction of the hookshot. Zelda couldn't see it, but she could tell by the way that the chain suddenly snapped taut that it had imbedded itself in the wall.

Link tugged twice, making sure of its strength. "Now remember, princess, hang on tight and keep your ankles straight out." He held his thumb over the retract stud. "I should tell you," he said, "that I've never tried this with two people before, but I'm sure it'll work."  
Zelda's eyes went wide. "What?"

Link smiled slightly and pressed the retract button.

Zelda fought the urge to scream as the ground suddenly left her feet. They were pulled up and toward the wall. She caught the impact with her legs as Link had told her to do. The jarring shock passed through her body and settled painfully in her teeth. She heard Link grunt beside her.

They held against the wall for only a moment, and then they were moving again. Link kept his boots firmly pressed to the wall, controlling their speed as best he could. Copying him, Zelda stretched and slid her boots against the wall as well.

"Keep your teeth together and exhale," he said as they neared the top.  
She barely had time to exhale before they cleared the lip of the wall. The chain snapped to the side and came free from where it had been attached. Again they were flying through the air.

She felt Link turn slightly, and then the ground returned. It slammed into her side, forcing what little air was left in her lungs out. She clutched onto Link for fear of becoming airborne again.

They rolled across the top of the stone wall. They came to a stop with Link lying over her, supporting his weight on his arms and knees.

"See," he said breathlessly, "I told you it would work."

"Barely," she said, looking up at him. "Please get off me."

"Sorry." He rolled to the side and then up into a crouch.

Zelda pulled herself up, copying his posture. "Do you think anyone heard us?" she asked.

"Normally, I'd say it would have been hard for them not to," he said, "but this time, I don't think they did."  
"What makes you so sure?"

In the dim light, she saw him smile. "Because I'm an optimist," he said.

"Somehow," Zelda said, "that doesn't make me feel any better."

"One of these days, it will. Come on." He grabbed her arm just above the elbow and led her across the top of the wall.  
Keeping their heads low, Link and Zelda stopped at a corner of the wall.

"How—?" Zelda began but was cut off by a squeeze from Link's hand on her arm.

Below, a guard walked past. He paused, thought for a moment, and then continued on. The rattling of his sword and armor faded into the night.

Zelda released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Go ahead," Link whispered, "but quietly."  
"How are we going to making to the inner courtyard?" she asked. "There are too many guards for us to make it on foot unless your plan is to confront Jarod in the dungeon."

"Don't think it wasn't considered, princess," Link said dryly. He raised the hookshot. "I think we should be able to get across without the guards seeing."

"Are you mad?!" Zelda cringed and lowered her voice. "Are you mad? We barely made it up here without being seen! How do you intend to make it over their heads?"

Link reached into his tunic and removed the small bag of bombs he had taken through the warp portal. "I promise to help repair any damage I might do. That is, once the price is lifted from my head," he added as an afterthought.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. After a month of hoping she never saw the palace again, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing it damaged. There were more memories in the stone walls than she had realized.

"Don't hurt anyone," was all she could say.

"I'll do what I can, Zelda," Link said. He opened the pouch and removed a small bomb. Slightly bigger than a large pebble, it fit easily in the palm of his hand. A firestarter with a small striker sat at the top of the bomb for easy lighting.  
Link stood and readied to throw the bomb.

Zelda swept the grounds with her gaze, looking for any guards who might be too close to the blast. "Link," she said, stopping him just as he was about to strike the fuse. "Look over by the gates."

Link sank back down and followed her gaze. Vox stood in the inner courtyard, calling the guards on duty to listen to him. He started waving his arms in indication of the grounds around them as he spoke to the guards.

"Now there's a conversation I would like to be in on," Link said, watching Vox through narrowed eyes.

Zelda took a deep breath and looked again to the courtyard beneath them. "Let's go," she said, "while no one is looking."

Link continued watching Vox for a moment and then stood, pulling Zelda to her feet as he did so. He quickly stuffed the bomb into its bag and then put the bag back in his tunic. He grabbed the hookshot and then wrapped an arm around Zelda's waist. "Here we go again, princess," he said.

"Here we go again," she repeated dryly.

The hookshot caught the tower wall rising above the Great Hall and stuck. Holding onto Link again, Zelda was pulled across the inner courtyard. She bit back the urge to scream but couldn't stop the grunt when her feet hit the stone roof of the Great Hall.

She rolled and laid for a moment on her back listening to her heart pounding. Beside her, Link sprang to his feet and ran to the edge of the roof. Keeping his shoulder to the main wall of the castle, he peered down at Vox.

"Did they see us?" Zelda whispered.

Link shook his head and continued to watch.

Zelda sat up and folded her legs underneath her. She watched Link for a moment before glancing up at the sky. The moon was nearly at zenith and only a few stars could be seen against its brightness.  
Link's boots clicked against the roof as he walked back to her. "He's put the palace guards on alert," Link said softly.

"Vox?"

Link nodded. "He has ordered a full search of the grounds and courtyard."

"Then Jarod knows we're here," Zelda said, rubbing her arms. "He knows we're back."

Link drummed his fingers on his right hip, where the Master Sword normally rested, as he thought. "Or," he said, "Vox is just being careful. This is what Jarod has been waiting lifetimes for. If I were Vox, I would have this palace locked down as tightly as possible."  
"So, how do we avoid the patrols?" Zelda asked. "We don't even know where Jarod is."

"The staff will know," Link stated confidently. "He would have had help setting everything up in order for tonight."

"Well, that's fine," Zelda said, "but it will be hard to ask questions while the guards are out for our heads."

"Maybe not, princess," Link said, helping her to her feet. "The day isn't coming any slower, so we have to keep going."  
Zelda looked up at the tower rising above the Hall. The guest chambers were in that tower. "Are we going to have to climb that and try to make it into a window?"  
Link laughed. "I would think you knew me better than that, Zelda." He led her to the wall of the castle. "Look closely," he instructed.

She peered forward, but saw nothing odd. "What am I looking for?"  
"This castle," he said, taking a step forward, "was built with so many secret passageways and trick doors that I've always thought the builders had a fondness for the grape." His fingers ran the length of one of the stones. He smiled. "There it is."

With a loud click, a secret door released and Link pulled it open. An empty servants' passageway stood beyond the doorway.

Zelda's open-mouthed astonishment slowly turned into a smile. "How did you know of this?" she asked.

Link peered over the threshold and then let her walk inside. "I leaned against the wall once when I was a kid and fell through. I thought I had broken the castle!" He followed her inside, pulling the secret door shut behind him.  
Zelda looked down and then up the darkened hall. At this empty corner of the castle, the torches and lamps had yet to be lit. "Should I be the least bit concerned you can sneak into my palace so easily?"

Link smiled. "Everyone needs a hobby, princess."

Signaling her to stay a few steps behind, he started down the hall. They quietly passed two intersections. Zelda felt as though she were sneaking through the shadows like a thief in the night.

Or like an assassin.

A third set of boots against stone suddenly resounded in the dark and otherwise silent castle. Someone was walking toward them.

Link gestured for her to stay where she was and then drew the Master Sword. He darted forward, his boots somehow not making any noise as they touched the floor. He leaned against the corner wall of another intersection and held his blade straight in front of him. Zelda could tell by the way his muscles tensed that he was pulling magic from the sword.

She swallowed, her throat dry. She didn't want him to harm anyone, but she also knew that if Jarod wasn't stopped, many more people were going to be hurt.

A young man dressed as a member of the palace staff appeared in the intersection. He walked pass Link without seeing him.

In one smooth motion the Knight pushed off of the wall and grabbed the servant. Using the young man's center of gravity against him, Link spun around and slammed the servant up against the same wall that had sheltered the Knight moments before. In a blink, the tip of the Master Sword was to the servant's throat. It happened so fast the young man never had time to shout or raise alarm.

"Do you know who I am?" Link asked in a threatening whisper.

The young man, wide-eyed with fear, gave a short nod.

"You know that I am wanted for the murder of two Palace Guards and for helping Princess Zelda escape from the dungeon?"

Another nod.

"Good." Link shifted his grip on the Master Sword, its tip dragging against the servant's flesh as he did so. " Now, tell me where I can find Ambassador Jarod and his slave Vox."  
"I-I don't k-know, sir."

Link's cold gaze didn't waver. "Yes, you do."

"T-the Ambassador ordered the tower room cleaned," the young man said quickly. " He has been spending a lot of time up there, but I don't know if he's there now."  
"What about Vox?"

"I don't know!"

Link removed one hand from the sword's grip and reached into his tunic. He withdrew a handful of sand. "You know better than to lie to me, don't you?"  
"Yes, sir."

Link hefted the handful of sand. "This is magic powder," he said. "It was made special for me by a Witch Woman. Just a small amount can reduce a man to a puddle of goo. About this much, in fact."  
Amazingly, the young man's eyes grew even wider. "P-p-please, sir. I don't know anything else."

Before Zelda could move to stop him, Link tossed the sand into the servant's face.  
The young man's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Link quickly removed the sword's point, lest the servant be impaled on it as he slid down the wall.

Zelda, flabbergasted, stared at Link. She hadn't thought him capable of such cruelty. "How could you..." was all she could manage.  
Link frowned. " Zelda, do you really believe that that was magic dust?"

She pointed to servant on the floor. His chest rose and fell with his easy breathing.

"The man fainted," Link said simply. "I just threw dirt from the palace grounds at him."

"You mean...he just..."

"Yes," Link said. "He believed I was a criminal who would do any sort of evil deed, and had no reason to doubt my claim of having magic dust. I couldn't kill him and didn't have any means to tie him up, so I had to use his belief against him. It was a bit one-sided, perhaps, but to quote an old friend, "that is often all that is required'." He tipped his head to the side. "I really thought you knew me better than that, Zelda."

They made quick time through the rest of the castle. Using the empty halls reserved for messengers and servants, they moved inward, toward the tower room.  
The clop of boots against the hard floor was the only warning Link and Zelda had that guards were coming their way. They quickly ducked behind a full-size statue of her father, King Harkinian.  
Zelda held her breath as the sounds of footfalls grew louder She was sure that those walking their way would be able to hear her heart beating. She saw Link's hand tighten on the hilt of his sword.  
"Aye," she heard Glenn Tarmag say. "We've got the walls stationed and double patrols in the main entranceways, just like Ambassador Jarod wanted. The clop of boots stopped. "I still don't understand what we are looking for, though."

"My master always has his reasons," Vox's rasping voice said. "I shall walk the upper levels myself. If you find anything at unusual, anything at all, send a messenger to me immediately."

"Aye," Tarmag said, and then walked away. The sound of his boots faded away.

Vox hesitated for a moment before turning down another junction.  
Zelda listened to him leave, then climbed out from behind the statue's wide pedestal. "That was a bit close," she said softly.

Link continued to stare down the hall Vox had taken. "That seems to be the rule of the day," he said in the same tone.

Zelda looked over her shoulder and then down the hall Tarmag had taken. Following that corridor, they would be able to reach the passage to the tower room…and Jarod. "Go after him," she said suddenly.  
"Excuse me?" Link asked, nonplussed.

"Vox," Zelda said. "Go after him while you still can. While he's still alone."

"Jarod should be our first priority, princess," he said. "We can worry about Vox after Jarod is stopped from completing the prophecy."

Zelda grabbed his arm. Part of her brain wanted to agree with him, but another part suddenly couldn't stop thinking about having to face Jarod and Vox at the same time. "What if this is what the prophecy meant by needing both of us?" she said. "There are two of us and two of them. What if Vox is your fight?"

" Zelda," Link whispered fiercely, "this is hardly the place or time to be arguing about 'what ifs.' You and I will restrain Jarod and then I will go after Vox."  
"But can we do that, Link? You said that Duncan told you that they are linked. How deep does that link go? Can Jarod call Vox when he needs him? What if we can't keep them separated?"  
Link let out a long breath. "Zelda, we cannot face them alone. Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not."

"We won't be alone," Zelda said, wishing she could accept what he was saying without question. "Restrain Vox and then join me in the tower room."

Link's blue-eyed gaze studied her. "Do you really want to face him by yourself?" he asked.

"No," Zelda said honestly. "But I don't think we have a choice."

"There are always choices, Zelda."

She shook her head. "Not this time." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Can you deflect Jarod's magic while also fighting Vox?"  
His mouth shut with a click of teeth. " Light, Zelda," he finally said, "we don't know if that would happen."

" And we don't know if it wouldn't, either," she retorted. "Go after him, Link, before I lose my nerve."

He smiled slightly. "I doubt that would ever happen, princess. Are you sure about this?"

"No," she said. "Nor am I sure of the alternative."

Link looked back down the passage Vox had taken, and then back at Zelda. In a rush of speed, he came forward and gripped her shoulders. "Please be careful," he said.

Zelda smiled sadly. "I always am, Link."

"I mean it, Zelda," he said. "There are many dangers here. Jarod, the guards, this prophecy—they're all very dangerous. One misstep, and—"  
"I will be safe," she said, halting him. "I promise you that."

Link's throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed. "I won't be long," he said. "I won't leave you to face him alone." 'Again' hung unspoken between them.

Zelda met his strong gaze. "I know," she said. "I always knew. Go now."

Link turned away and moved to head down the passageway Vox had taken. Zelda caught his hand with hers. Their arms stretched across distance greater than the space between them. She gave his small finger a gentle squeeze and then let go of his hand. Link held her gaze a moment longer before hurrying away.

For the second time in one month, Zelda stood alone in the darkened halls of Hyrule Castle. The first time she had sent Impa away because of the need of the situation, but this time she had sent Link away out of speculation. She longed for the days when the situation was as clear as it had been a month ago.

Chapter Forty

Moving as nimbly and as quietly as he could, Link rushed down the corridors of Hyrule Castle. He took stairs two at a time and pressed against the cold stone wall whenever he heard servants or guards nearby. Remembering his childhood games of outwitting the palace guards, Link easily kept out of sight.  
As he crouched in a narrow servants' hall, waiting for a trio of guards to march past, his thoughts turned to Zelda. He wondered if he had been too quick to leave her. He had wanted to walk her to the tower room, but knew that he wouldn't have left her had he done that.  
Employing great will, he forced his mind back to the matters at hand. Taking one last glance around the corner, Link darted from his hiding spot. At the end of the corridor was a staircase. Moving up the steps, Link entered the uppermost level of the palace.

Shafts of blue moonlight stabbed down from high windows. Rectangles of light sat in a row along the polished marble passageway. Link reached over his shoulder, wrapped a hand around his sword's hilt, and began walking forward.

The sounds of his footsteps echoed up and down the large hall. Link had the sudden feeling that he was the only living thing on the entire floor, but he knew there had to be at least one other: Vox.

There was a slight sound of scraping from the shadows. Link spun, his eyes quickly scrutinizing the room.

"Welcome, Knight," a voice whispered into the echo.

Link slowly turned about. His grip on the sheathed sword tightened. "Is this how the Si'Frant fight, Vox?" he called out. "By hiding in shadows and taunting those they fear?"

Silence responded.

Link smiled. "It is no wonder my ancestors crushed the Si'Ra so easily if all they had to defend them were craven fools like you."

The sound of boots hitting stone rung out behind him. "I fear nothing," Vox said. "And neither do the Si'Frant."

Link turned. Vox stood at the edge of a rectangle of moonlight. His halberd was gripped with both hands. Its wicked blade caught the light.

"That remains to be seen, Vox," Link said.

"Already proven, Knight," said Vox, his voice flat and emotionless.

Link shook his head. "You were afraid to kill me in our last encounter," he said. " A duty you trained lifetimes for, and you failed in executing it. Tell me, Vox, what sort of punisher is Jarod? Is he quick or slow?"  
Vox held his head a little higher. "You shall soon find out."

"I'm sure." Link looked to the side and then back to Vox. "So what now?" he asked. "Do we just stand here until sunrise or try to cut each other to shreds?"

"We will do as prophecy demands," Vox said without hesitation.

"No, Vox," Link said with a shake of his head. " We have our own choices. You don't have to do this any more than I do. You can walk away."  
"You have no understanding of the Si'Frant," Vox said venomously.

"No, I don't," Link said. "But I do have an understanding of slavery. I know that the reason many slaves refuse to leave their masters is fear—fear of the outside world. Of a world they have had no part of their entire lives. If the Si'Frant do not know fear, then you should be able to walk away from this with just a choice."

Vox blinked as he thought. "The Si'Frant serve the Si'Ra because it is what's right. The choice is offered, but not taken."

"Really?" Link raised an eyebrow. "Would Jarod let you leave? Or would he strike you down for the crime of independent thought? Think back, Vox. How many Si'Frant left the Si'Ra and lived?"  
" Any who left were not true members of the Si'Frant!" Vox said. His eyes flashed with anger.  
"But what was their crime?" Link pushed. "Did they dare to think differently than the Si'Ra?"

Vox's knuckles were white as he gripped the halberd. He took a rattling breath.  
"The Si'Ra are the blessed gods of change," he said. "They only sought to bring order to chaos. Your kind saw fit to place a sentence worse than death on their heads. My only regret is that you will not share the underworld with my masters for long. You shall see the hand of a god reach down and pull the Si'Ra from the underworld while you writhe on its floor."  
Raising his halberd, Vox took a step back, vanishing again into the shadows.  
Link quickly brought his hands up and opened the buckle on his baldric. He pulled the leather sash off, drew the Master Sword, and let the baldric fall to the floor.

He untied the laces of his tunic and threw the shirt aside. If this confrontation was to be anything like his last with Vox, Link knew he needed as much freedom of movement as possible. He stood in the chilly air, clad in his sleeveless undershirt. Squaring his stance, he readied himself for Vox.

It had begun.

* * *

'Just like the forest,' Zelda thought ruefully She leaned against the cold stone wall and slowly sank to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. She could afford a small rest.  
For what felt like hours, she had been ducking behind corners and pillars avoiding guards. Link had once joked about the nuisance the guards presented because she had insisted they be well trained. She was beginning to understand the joke more than she had the first time.

She currently sat swallowed by shadows near the entranceway to the highest tower room of Hyrule Castle. It would soon be time for her to face Jarod.

As she had done since being thrown in the dungeon a month ago, Zelda searched inward for the warm glow of the Triforce of Wisdom. And again, since being thrown in the dungeon a month ago, her search came up empty.

Fear and panic rose up anew. She had no idea how to fight a wizard without the aid of the Triforce. Any magical gifts she held were vastly underdeveloped, especially compared to a man who had lived in a time when magic was still a newly discovered thing.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda let her hand reach down to the knife in her belt. A Sheikah knife, it would be her only defense. Swallowing hard, she pushed herself to her feet and prepared to begin again. She peered carefully around the corner of the entranceway and saw an empty room waiting for her. The absence of guards this close to Jarod worried her. She wondered if he had set a trap, knowing that she would come looking for him, or if his magical strength was really so great he had no need for guards. Neither thought offered much comfort.

With one last glance over her shoulder, Zelda walked into the room she had ordered sealed so long ago. Vivid memories of being dragged up into the silo like room by the wizard Agahnim were waiting with open arms. She stopped in the center of the archway, not caring if she was seen. The weight of the memories landed painfully on her shoulders. She hadn't been to this room since being dragged into it several years earlier.

She blinked back tears as her eyes followed the rows of uneven stones that made up the walls.  
She had asked Link to oversee the sealing of this room. The night after he had sealed the door, he had come to her in the throne room and told her that the room would not be opened again. She had tried to visit the hall leading to it, but failed. She had stood in the mouth of the hall clad in her royal finest, determined to stare the demons down, but she hadn't been able to look at the door. Even bricked up, it could haunt her. The ruler of the mightiest land in the world had been brought to her knees by simple memories.

The irony had nearly been laughable.

"The present, not the past or the future," Zelda reminded herself, and took a step forward. The echo of her travel-worn boots rebounded in the narrow room. She gripped the rail of the winding staircase, took a deep breath, and moved forward…

Only to be stopped on the climb to the second step.

Zelda reeled back and reached out. Her hand touched a solid wall above the step—an invisible wall! She now knew why Jarod hadn't needed a unit of guards around him. She pounded uselessly against the wall she could feel but not see.

She drew the knife Impa had entrusted her with and swung at the wall. The blade made contact with the wall, but did not cut into it. Zelda traced the wall down to the top of the second step and up as high as her arm would reach. She held little doubt it stretched to the ceiling.

She sheathed the knife and considered her options – all two of them. She could scream for Jarod and challenge him, and then watch as he laughed at the silly princess who thought she could fight the mighty Si'Ra, or she could try and find Link.  
'And then what?' her mind asked. Ask him nicely if he could come and use his Triforce piece to knock down a wall of magic? No, he had his own battle to fight, and she had hers. Jarod was hers to fight. He had been since the day he had marched into her throne room and presented himself before the Seat of Hyrule. She had been the one to unleash him on the country. She had accepted his gift of enchantment and allowed him room of movement. This was her wrong to correct.

Whether working off of magical insight, instinct, a random guess, or something else entirely that was unknown to her, Zelda reached out and touched the wall. She felt warmth grow in her chest; it spread to her arm and down to her hand. She smiled. For the first time in over a month, she could feel the Triforce of Wisdom again.

She closed her eyes and sought the strings of magic Jarod had used to craft the wall made of air. She thought back to the heavy blanket she had been covered with in the Witch Woman's house. She imagined a small flea passing through the tightly pulled threads of fabric used to weave that blanket.

Zelda felt herself moving forward. She did not remember creating the thought to move her legs, but she was not alarmed to have given up control of her body. In the golden warmth of the Triforce, that was simply how things worked.  
The glow slowly faded and Zelda inhaled, filling her lungs with cold air that made the back of her throat tingle. She opened her eyes and found herself standing on the third step of the staircase. The magical wall of air was at her back. She had passed through without disrupting the spell.

Though the Triforce's magic had faded around her, she could still feel it residing around her heart. She was whole again. Since being locked in the dungeon by her own guards, she was whole.

Without another glance back, Zelda climbed the stairs two at a time. She reached the upper landing and reached for the handle of the door that would lead to Jarod. She paused, her hands perched over the knob. "Good luck, Link," she said quietly.

Then, with a rush of resolve, she threw open the door.

The short entrance hall and circular chamber opened before her The stone tiles had been scrubbed clean, as had the altar on the end of the chamber. Two jars with flames dancing inside sat on either side of the altar. Perched on the top of the altar was a gold urn with small figures engraved around the sealed mouth. Zelda squinted; it had to be a trick of the flickering flame light, but it seemed as though the figures were moving. As she stepped over the threshold, she saw that deep gashes had been sliced in the stone floor and walls. Geometric designs and shapes ran across the room like a map of ancient water canals. She recognized many of the patterns as being from the book of prophecies her father had made her read when she was a child. They were signs of the underworld…a call for the dead to return to life.

Jarod, the last Si'Ra in the land of the living, stood behind the altar with his head thrown back and his arms outstretched.  
The palms of his gloved hands were upturned. The sleeves of his dark robe fell in a cascade of black to his waist. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to hear her approaching.

He stood in a half-crescent of blue moonlight that shone down from the open apex.

When the moon was at zenith the crescent would be whole, Zelda knew. With that lighting, the gold urn on the altar would then be in the heart of the circle.

She took another step forward.

"Welcome, Princess Zelda." Jarod's voice echoed throughout the small chamber.

Chapter Forty One

Link caught the strike aimed at his midsection and stumbled back, but Vox was not to be so easily deterred. He danced to the left and brought his halberd around in a sweeping arc – as always, making sure that he stayed out of the Master Sword's range.

Link ducked under the wide swing and blocked the return stroke with the edge of his blade—the fact his sword didn't even chip the wooden haft no longer registered in his mind as an oddity.

"And what of you?" the Knight asked, gasping for breath. "What of the Si'Frant? When the Si'Ra return to a world changed by who knows how many millennia, will they still have need of their devoted whipping boys? You may find yourself out of a job, Vox."

Vox turned slowly, gripping the halberd with a firm two-handed grip. As though locked in a perverse dance, Link had no choice but to keep the Master Sword against the haft and turn with the smaller man.

"The Si'Frant shall be rewarded for their vigilance," Vox said. "The worthy shall be made overseers of the conquered lands."

"Is that so?" Link said. "Do you then serve out of religious devotion or for empty promises of power?"

"Did the Knights of the Triforce fight for Hyrule because of their love for the hills or valleys, or did they wish to preserve the posts of powers they held in the Triforce's ranks?" Vox countered.

Link let his gaze drift to Vox's grip on the haft and then to the spot his blade touched the wood. He gently felt for the amount of strength Vox was using to push the weapon forward and began formulating a plan.

"You know, Vox," he said, "that is a very good point. One I would gladly debate with you—but not right now!" Calling upon the reflexes of a swordsman, Link released the halberd, dropped to the ground, and rolled. He felt the spear point pass just inches above his head. The Knight came up on one knee, the Master Sword at the ready. Holding the bastard sword with one hand, Link lashed out in a wild slash. The hungry blade sliced through the air, moving toward Vox's midsection.

With the grace of bird changing direction in mid-flight, and with speed that would have made a fully trained Knight of the Triforce envious, Vox spun away. The Master Sword completed its arc and cut only air.

Link scrambled to climb to his feet, but Vox was already pivoting. The blunt end of the halberd came about. Before Link could react, the metal tipped end made contact with his gut. The Knight doubled over; every ounce of air leaving his lungs in a large huff.

Link's head snapped back as Vox's follow-through caught his chin. The blow lifted him off his feet and threw him onto his back. Link skidded across the marble floor before coming to a rest against an archway leading to a much smaller chamber. With his hand still on the hilt of the Master Sword, the magic came to his aid and blocked most of the pain.  
Vox marched across the hall twirling his halberd. The curved blade flashed briefly as it passed through a beam of moonlight. There was no mistaking the starved look in Vox's dark eyes—a hunter wanted his kill. A race wanted its vengeance.

The last of the Knights of the Triforce spat out a mouthful of blood and blinked away spots. He pushed himself to his feet and looked back into the small chamber. Two torch brackets sat empty on the barren walls and a single stab of moonlight illuminated the room. A wooden staircase fastened to the wall sat in the welcoming blue light.

At first glance Link thought the light came from a high window, but quickly realized it was coming from an open trapdoor. The roof. He looked back to Vox, now much closer, and then back to the chamber.

Deciding he needed time to think and recover, Link ducked into the room and took the stairs two at a time. He clambered through the small door and emerged on the broad stone roof of Hyrule Castle.

Blue shading from the bright moon softened the appearance of the carefully cut granite master builders had lowered into place so many lifetimes ago. A fence of ramparts circled the roof. At every corner sat gargoyles, guardians against evil. Carved to the most minute detail, the hideous servants of good stood taller than most men. Long, pointed wings were held partially unfurled behind their backs.

Link heard the distinctive sound of a boot against wooden stairs. Vox was coming.

* * *

"Welcome, Princess Zelda." Jarod's voice echoed throughout the small chamber. "I see you have made it through my small blockade."

He lowered his arms and his eyes opened. Those familiar dark orbs floating in milky white met her wide-eyed stare. "I assume you have passed your own blockade to make it through mine?"

Zelda swallowed hard. "The Triforce is again with me," she said. "It is no longer blocked by your spell."

Jarod smiled slightly. "I have cast no spell over you, Princess Zelda. Your inability to touch the Triforce was yours alone."

Zelda felt a surge of anger. "And the necklace? That wasn't a spell over me?"

"A minor charm." Jarod slowly walked around the altar and came to a stop in front of it. "Easily overthrown by someone of your potential."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Jarod tipped his head to the side, considering her. "You do possess a great deal of potential. And it has grown within you since our last meeting."

"Is that why you tried to kill me?" Zelda asked.

Jarod looked hurt. "I did not try to take your life," he said defensively. "In fact, I tried to spare it. When I offered you sanctuary, I meant it. You would have been safe from the fears of your people."

"But Link would have been dead," she said. "Dead by your orders."

"The Knight of the Triforce is mine to contend with," Jarod said darkly. With visible effort, his expression softened. "The offer is still open to you, Princess. There is no need for us to deride each other uselessly. I only require the throne of Hyrule for another several hours. At dawn I shall gladly turn all of its troubles over to you."

"No longer interested in world domination, Jarod?" Zelda said. "What about your so-called brothers? Wouldn't they like to have control over the largest land in the known world?"

Jarod drew himself to his full and impressive height. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "You know nothing of history, you insolent child. I lived when your books say civilization was beginning." He took a step forward. "Those books lie! What I saw was not civilization—it was anarchy. Men whose only crowns were thick animal hides declared themselves kings and warlords. Petty people fought and died over land and livestock. Children who fancied themselves wizards played with magic they could never hope to understand."

He took another step forward. "We offered order. The Si'Ra were not petty. We sought not land, riches, livestock, or power. Ours was a rule of order. Underneath us, children did not starve, men did not die for worthless causes, and people did not have to worry about another country attacking for the simple wish of having extra furs in the winter. When history books speak of civilization beginning, they should note the coming of the Si'Ra to the world."

"So noble," Zelda said. " But you choose not to mention the rulers you had to kill to give that to the people. How many kingdoms did you overthrow? Ten? Twenty? _Thirty_? How many died because you took away freedom?"

" You dare judge us?" Jarod's eyes flashed with indignation. He threw his arms wide. "Who among us is the angel? Are you so free of sin as to judge me, Princess Zelda?"

"No one is free of guilt," Zelda said softly, "but my crimes could never reach the scales of mass murder you have committed."

"Really, Princess Zelda? Leader of Hyrule, defender of the innocent, bender of time?" Zelda's head came up sharply. Jarod smiled. "My magic transcends how most view the passing of time. I know a great many things about you, Princess."

"No. I don't believe you."

"Do you have any idea of the effects of what you have done throughout your life? Children suddenly wiped from existence because their birth had no longer happened. Lives changed drastically without any foreknowledge. Those who were once dead were suddenly living again and those who had lived were reduced to little more than a thought. Oh, the destruction, Princess Zelda. Speaking as a mass murderer, I could only hope to achieve the level of evil you advanced past while just a child. I kill clean, Princess. You, you strike from the safety of your throne and then say it was for the betterment of the world." He waved a hand in her direction. " Were that such an arrogance was visible."

The air around her hands rippled and blood appeared on her skin. Zelda gave a startled shout and shook her hands, trying to clean them. Blood flew in stringy gobs but more appeared to take the place of what she shook off. Her sleeves dripped with the sticky liquid. Her skin was unmarred. It had to be an illusion, she told herself. But the thought of Jarod making blood seep from her pores gripped the back of her throat.

"I was doing what I thought was right!" she screamed. "I saved thousands. People were dying needlessly! I just did what I thought was right!"

Jarod tipped his head and smiled, revealing two rows of white teeth. "As did we."

Chapter Forty Two

With the magic of the Master Sword pounding through his veins, Link lunged forward. Blade met blade and Vox stumbled away from the trapdoor.

Abandoning training and skill, Link attacked with simple brute force. He pushed the element of surprise. The Master Sword came about in a fury of hacks and slashes.

Vox backpedaled, his halberd raised in defense. He switched grips on the wooden haft and danced smoothly through the forms as though there were no real threat and blocked each swing of the sword.

Link screamed over the roar of magic in his ears and the sound of clashing of metal. The sword's magic throbbed sickeningly in his head. The magic was beyond rage, beyond wrath. It teemed with a type of lofty arrogance that demanded it not be defeated by the likes of this murderer. Sparks flew when the blade of the halberd blocked the edge of the sword. Link quickly stepped to the side, holding the blade on his sword. He swung wildly from side to side, trying to throw the spear from the Si'Frant's hands. The weapons hit the stone floor and a cloud of stone chips sprang up around the blades.  
Deep gashes were cut into the stone. Link took dim note of them and danced around them. Again and again he drove the Master Sword against the halberd. All he needed was one opening. The magic swirled in such a storm that one strike, no matter how minor, would be fatal. The power would see to that.

But Vox did not allow an opening in his defense. The halberd tracked the Master Sword, catching each blow and causing Link to waste energy.

The tip of the Blade of Evil's Bane suddenly fell in-between the haft and the curved blade. Part of Link's brain that was trained as a swordsman saw the danger and quickly tried to pull the sword back, but Vox was faster. The Si'Frant turned his wrists inward, trapping the sword at an awkward angle. He brought the halberd down as his foot came up. His kick caught Link square in the chest.

Link stumbled back and Vox spun away, taking the sword with him. The storm of magic was ripped from Link as the hilt left his hands. He gasped like a fish pulled from the sea as his senses struggled to pull information from a world that suddenly seemed to be moving much too fast.

The blunt edge of the halberd hit his shoulder. There was no magic to soften the pain this time. Link was thrown to the hard floor, his shoulder feeling like a flame had been lit in the bone itself.

The air was cut by the sound of a sharp blade whistling in a wide arc. The swish filled the quiet night.

Link reacted blindly; he rolled in the direction of the noise and lashed out in the sweeping kick. His boot made contact with something solid and Vox went down.

The smaller man twisted as he fell and swung the halberd as a farmer would a sickle.

Link saw the moonlight catch something silver at the top of his vision. With the arm that was unhurt from the last blow, he reached out. The halberd's haft slammed into his palm with enough force to drive his arm back.

Link ducked and, with his hand half-guiding it, let the halberd pass over his head. Cut hair trickled over his face like rain. He rotated, using the still moving halberd as a center of gravity, and jumped toward Vox.

He brought his sore arm up and gripped the haft with two hands, then drove it down and pinned Vox underneath it.  
The Knight straddled the smaller man and leaned into the halberd, forcing it against the Si'Frant's throat.

The two men gasped for breath as they locked might.

"To the end, Knight," Vox whispered.

* * *

"Even now," Jarod said, "our champions fight for us. Can you feel them? Feel their sick enjoyment of mortal combat? It's there, if you know how to search for it. Do you?"

Zelda fruitlessly wiped her bloodstained hands on the front of her dress.

Jarod walked toward her slowly. "That is not us," he said. "We are not gladiators of the blade. No, ours is more of the mind. More of the magic. That is something our champions cannot understand about us. Our warrior's way is unintelligible to them, and to people like them. But we understand. You understand." He waved a hand at her again and the blood on her hands ran off like water, leaving clean skin behind. "Let's end this game—our destinies are much too important to waste."

Zelda flexed her hands, testing them for injury. "I am nothing like you," she said, forcing strength back to her tone.

"No?" He stopped two paces from where she stood. "Am I still the evil monster to you? Tell me, Princess Zelda, is this what you expected to face tonight? Have I shown any of the signs of being the mad wizard you have shaped me into being?"

He bowed slightly at the waist. "I have been nothing but pleasant to you. Thirty days ago, I offered you safety from those who would harm you, and then made the same offer tonight, meaning every word of the offer each time I spoke. No, Princess Zelda, I have not done anything to earn such scorn. It was you who came here tonight with a knife at your side and murder in your heart." He shook his head. "I have done nothing."

"Nothing?!" Zelda laughed at the lunacy of the statement. "You led a rebellion against my throne, killed six people to secure the fear needed for the rebellion, magically induced a drought, and done and done Goddesses only know what to Hyrule's trade alliances and political standing while in charge of the country!"

Jarod smiled slightly. "Your trade alliances are quite stable, I can assure you of that. And while I do admit to implementing the rebellion, I did not lead it. Prophecy aside, my taking control actually helped stabilize the royal houses of this country. By my best guess, you would have had a full-scale war for the throne within ten years. And unless all births from now until then are female, the houses that supported you and your family in the past would not have stood. You should thank me."

Zelda shook her head. "I don't believe any of this. Lies. You speak nothing but lies."

"From a certain point of view," he answered, "we all do. Truth is fluid."

"Only when you are involved." She felt for the knife at her belt.

"As you wish." Jarod glanced pointedly at her hand, which was still reaching for the knife. "You are wise to doubt whether you can kill me or not, Princess Zelda. Were I you, I would not chance it. You may unleash the evil you seek to stop."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she said.

He chuckled. "Your feelings and thoughts betray _your_ lies, Princess Zelda. You have given much thought to our little battle. I quite liked the idea you conjured up a few moments ago. The one you dismissed so quickly."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zelda heart hammered in her chest at the prospect of Jarod reading her thoughts. How was she to defeat him?

He moved a step closer and slipped smoothly to the side, causing her to turn in order to keep him in sight.

"You know what I refer to. The thoughts of my winning our little conflict. Of the Si'Ra...of my magic...of yours. You were correct in assuming we were once teachers of our calling. I had many young students."

The mental image of Jarod with children made Zelda's skin crawl.

Either reacting to her shudder or her thoughts, Jarod frowned. "Nothing so diabolical, Princess. Simply the passing of knowledge from elder to youth.

"At one time, mountains crumbled beneath my boots and lakes appeared with the touch of my fingers. I controlled magic your scholars have not even begun to imagine." He moved again and, as he passed by her ear, he whispered seductively, "I was a god."

Zelda turned to follow him as seemed to glide around her but could not keep up. He remained a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"We had many students, but never one that possessed the amount of potential you have," he said, his voice little more than a breathy whisper. Zelda had to strain her ears to hear him. "It could be yours. That was the thought you dismissed so quickly, Princess. Did it frighten you? The thought started as simple wonderment about us, but then you added the ironic twist of learning and destroying us with the very knowledge we possess. Why did you shove it away so quickly? Were you afraid the power might appeal to you?"

There was a brush of movement across Zelda's shoulders. It was so brief she couldn't tell if it was wind or Jarod's fingers. "I am not a scholar of magic," she said. "The power of the Si'Ra does not appeal to me. It could never appeal to me."

"Now who lies, Princess?"

Zelda turned quickly but Jarod remained just out of her vision.

"Would you like a sampling of what we offer?"

"No."

"Does it frighten you?"

Zelda swallowed past a dry throat. "No."

"Then why refuse?"

Before she could answer, Jarod's hand brushed the side of her face as though he were pushing away a strand of hair...and the world imploded around her. Flashes of light and visions moving at such speed that they were little more than blurs passed before her eyes Sounds of many voices and the clamor of combat filled her ears. She could not look away; the visions followed her even behind her eyelids. Zelda nearly collapsed to the floor, but felt Jarod's arm wrap around her waist and hold her upright.

She saw years passing before her. Centuries passed between each beat of her heart. Knowledge filled her head: numbers, letters, mathematical shapes, recipes for potions of every sort, and spells ranging from the simple to the complex. She saw the spell she and Link had used to travel from Calatia to Hyrule— she saw how laughably simple it now seemed. There were other ways to travel, too. Shadows, mirrors, the underworld itself… the possibilities were literally endless.

Other knowledge came with the magical information – historical knowledge. She saw legions of men and women dressed in gray tunics and holding spears similar to Vox's fall to their knees before her. She saw the Si'Ra as they had looked at the height of their power—she saw the faces of each member. Strangely, each dark-eyed person was foreign, but also familiar. She did not know them, but could recall spending a childhood with each. Those memories floated just out of reach.

She saw a young Hyrule. An army stood before her—thousands of men, their ranks falling back as far as the eye could see. Among the footmen on the front line were mounted figures. The riders were awesome sights, clad in black leather armor and equally dark cloaks. They should have seemed out of place among the rows of chain and plate armor, but something about their bearing commanded that they belong. Something about that air was oddly familiar.

The lead rider raised a sword and called for a charge. As one, the sea of soldiers moved forward. As they grew closer to where Jarod had stood so many years before, Zelda saw the lead rider's sword as it caught the sunlight. A joined Triforce emblem shone proudly above a hilt that was made for both single and double handed gripping. The riders were Knights of the Triforce!

As the images quickly passed by, Zelda tried to remember as many Knights as she could. Tears filled her eyes; she had to tell Link about this. She wished she had the power to show him the things she was seeing. Magic from Jarod swept through the ranks of the allied army. She saw two Knights catch the balls of energy with their swords...and then the memories changed.

She was now in a circular chamber. Tall pillars of fire providing heat and light were set several spaces apart around the room, and a group of Si'Ra stood around her. It was her turn to perform the sacrifice. Her breathing was quick, her heart pounded...she had never done it before. She raised the knife and stepped forward.

The sacrifice was laid out, eagle style, on the altar. Magic rippled over the unknown woman's bare skin. Zelda frowned and paused...of course the sacrifice would need magical aid, she remembered. No mortal lived within the walls of the Chamber of Tears without protection.

Smiling at her foolishness, Zelda gripped the knife with both hands and raised it above her head The woman on the altar twitched expectantly; it was, after all, a great honor to be chosen by the Si'Ra to take part in the remembrance ceremony.

Zelda's eyes locked on the woman's chest. The thought of the knife passing through the sacrifice's heart made her mouth water. With a scream of released emotion, she plunged the knife down and...the memories again shifted.

Loneliness slammed into her like a physical force. She was again in the Chamber of Tears, but the Si'Ra were absent. She was alone.

She clawed at the stone floor, desperate to get away… to be anywhere else but in the chamber where she and her brothers had spent so much time together.

Hopelessness. Terror. Confusion. She couldn't escape the emotions that pressed against her from every side. The war was over. Without her magic...without her brothers...she couldn't hope to lead her people to victory In one single instant, the driving force behind the war had been wiped from existence.

The Knights of the Triforce.

The words filled her entire being.

Confusion was replaced with hate so powerful it took her breath away. She wanted to cry at the injustice.

She killed clean...they had not...

Zelda gasped for breath as Jarod's hand left her face. She stumbled away from him, desperate for her bearings. She blinked and clung to the fact she was in the tower chamber of Hyrule Castle.

The magical knowledge had fled with Jarod's touch, but his memories had left behind a dim imprint. She tried to clarify memories that were both hers and his, but could not. She was both grateful and saddened by that.

Zelda looked over her shoulder. Jarod stood calmly in the center of the room with his robe pulled around him like a dark cloud.

"Well?" he asked softly. "Will you accept my offer of tutelage? The knowledge and more will be yours to keep. What you choose to do with it after your training is complete is entirely up to you. I will exert no control over you."

Zelda shook her head. "Never. Not even to destroy you."

Jarod was silent for a long moment before bowing deeply at the waist. "As you wish." Moving before she could react, he lashed out and sent a ripple of magic toward her.

The blast caught her in the chest and threw her across the room. She hit the back wall and sank to the ground with a moan of pain. Jarod took a threatening step forward and raised his hands. Black lightning crackled between his spread fingers.

Instinctively, Zelda brought her hands up in front of her face, her wrists crossed and her fingers cupped.

Jarod paused when he saw her pose. "A pity," he said, lowering his hands. "I do not think either of us shall ever know what you could have become." He gave a casual wave in her direction and invisible hands lifted her up.

Magic flowed around her and pinned her arms and legs. She was lifted off her feet and thrown against the wall. The magic tightened painfully around her. Zelda was bound firmly in place several feet off the ground.

Jarod turned his wrist slightly and pointed at her. Air pulled at her mouth and forced her lips apart. An invisible gag thrust past her teeth and down her throat. Her stomach balked, but the fear of choking on her own vomit held her last meal down.

" A memory I did not share with you," Jarod said, turning back to the altar, "was my acquisition of this." He gestured to the urn resting on the altar.

Zelda's eyes went wide when she saw that she had been mistaken earlier in thinking the movement on the urn was a trick of light. Tiny figures carved along the mouth of the jar twisted and turned in silent torment. They reached out with small hands as Jarod drew close.

"The Urn of Agony," he said, gazing down at the tiny figures. "An artifact nearly as old as I. Built by a necromancer too powerful for his own good." He brushed a finger over the small people; they threw their heads back in a silent howl when he touched them.

Zelda mumbled through her gag.

"It is a gateway, Princess." His fingers circled the lid. "A gateway to places the imagination of most cannot even begin to conceive of."

The moon had reached its maximum height A cone of moonlight shone down from the open apex, bathing the altar and urn in a halo of blue. Jarod spread his arms and threw his head back. He began chanting in a language that was foreign to her ears.

Zelda struggled against her bonds. His magic was too strong; she couldn't break free. She desperately searched her mind for an idea. She couldn't believe it was going to end like this—the Si'Ra were going to return. Calatia was going to attack Hyrule. There would be another war.

A hard rock settled in her stomach. Flashes of what Jarod had shown her of the last Si'Ra War bubbled up in her mind. It was going to happen again. No, she realized, one thing would be different: there would be no Knights of the Triforce to help the allies. There was no way Link was going to escape thirty fully restored Si'Ra. He was going to die this night, too.

The rock grew heavier.

"_Nova'se Sha. Nova'se Sha. Nova'se Sha_," Jarod intoned. Shadows began stirring in the chamber. Zelda watched, wide-eyed, as shadows cast by the flickering flames and moonlight began to swirl around the room like ingredients in soup being stirred.

Lightning, hot and white, lashed out from the urn and struck Jarod.

Lightning, cold and black, lashed out from Jarod and struck the urn.

Thunder without sound shook Hyrule Castle.

Shadows, alive with purpose, detached from the wall and wrapped around Jarod's arms. The one covering his left arm deepened in darkness, becoming a rival to the dark wizard's robe in its power to pull light from the room. The shadow over his right arm lightened in color. It became akin to the moonlight around it and appeared as a thin wisp of light.

Jarod smiled blissfully. "At last," he whispered, abandoning the Language of the Dead. He slowly brought his hands together over the urn—they were charged with power. Darkness touched Light. Death mixed with Life The figures on the urn clawed at each other, trying to get away from the creature of magic posed over their home.

Jarod ignored them and reached for the lid.

Zelda again fought the magic holding her before finally collapsing against the wall. She wanted to scream. Shout out against the injustice of it all. Hyrule's best hope of survival tied against the wall of her castle. Helpless while evil prepared to overtake the world.

A small part of her mind marveled at how simple Jarod had made it seem. He had dethroned her, was about to end an ages old curse, and he had done it all with the simple power of trickery. After seeing bits of his memory, she had a greater understanding of the level of magic he had once commanded, and he hadn't needed any of that magic. He had simply made everyone look at his left hand while he wove with the right. She was both appalled and amazed at that.

The holder of the Triforce of Wisdom beaten by a man's slight of hand.

Zelda's heart missed a beat. The Triforce! Maybe it wasn't too late. She closed her eyes and forced her thoughts to clear. Employing a great amount of will, she shoved away her fears and embraced the warm glow of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Within the warmth, her body relaxed. Magic that had once seemed tight left a small tingle over her skin as she slid through it.

Her boots touched something hard and her eyes opened. She was again in the doorway of the chamber—she had broken free of Jarod's magic.

The last Si'Ra in the land of the living stood with his hands on the lid of the Urn of Agony. Magic from the Triforce crackled around Zelda.

Time seemed to slow. Information flowed into her mind from Wisdom—Jarod could not be allowed to remove the cover of the urn. A bridge could then be created to the underworld. The Triforce knew the urn, she realized suddenly. The forces of Wisdom and Power had touched the man who had crafted it—the Triforce knew all that it could be used to do.

Zelda was only half-aware she had started to move. The Triforce whited out all but Jarod and the urn. Her hand pulled the Sheikah knife on her belt free. She was four paces from the Si'Ra...three...two...

She pivoted and buried the knife hilt-deep in Jarod's back. With a strangled cry, he collapsed. The lid of the Urn of Agony was still in place.

Time turned to normal speed, and the world slammed into Zelda She stared at Jarod on the floor, her mind only half comprehending what she had just done. Black blood glistened on her hand. Disgusted, she shoved the power of the Triforce way from her. Out of her.

Jarod laughed through his pain. "Perhaps I was wrong about your potential," he said.

Zelda stumbled back a step Wind began blowing through the chamber, Zelda's dress whipping around her legs with the force of the gale. Wisps of golden energy swirled around her feet. She could dimly feel the power of the Triforce she had discarded flow about the room.

"Foolish child," Jarod said, his voice going faint, "the patterns on the walls were drawn with Farore's Wand."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

Jarod just laughed in reply.

A sudden impact in the air around her took Zelda to her knees. Golden light appeared in the geometric designs that had been drawn on the floor and walls. Zelda blinked as the light grew in brightness.

Untamed magic howled about the chamber. Zelda reached out with the Triforce, trying to understand the magic, only to learn that the wild magic was from the Triforce. The magic that had driven her to strike Jarod bounced around the room. It hit the drawn patterns and doubled in strength. She tried to pull the magic back in, but each time it reflected off the walls it slipped further from her control.

"Vox," Jarod rasped, "I recall the bond. Know your mission and serve me well. Kill the Knight." His eyes fluttered closed.

With a hiss of escaping air, the lid covering the Urn of Agony flew off and clattered to the floor behind the altar.

Over the roar of wind, Zelda heard screams. Distant, bloodchilling screams. The urn shook violently. Fingers of pure black began oozing over the lip of the urn like a waking snake leaving its den.

Zelda felt gooseflesh run down her body. She had completed the prophecy. The ruler of Hyrule had called the Black Souls back to the world of the living. She had touched the underworld with her intent to kill.

Magic, no longer recognizable as being from the Triforce, wailed above her head. The backdraft of its passing pushed her to the ground. Zelda covered her head with her hands as she lay against the stone floor that now throbbed with warmth from the magic flowing through it. Her only thought was that she had surely brought about the end of the world.

Chapter Forty Three

"To the end, Knight." Vox brought his leg up and kicked Link away.

Link landed hard, taking the impact on his right hip. He rolled awkwardly, trying to put as much distance between him and Vox as possible.

The Si'Frant came to his feet with the reflexes of a cat. He took a half-step back, and then lunged forward, his halberd catching the moonlight as it came about.

Link held his arms in close as he rolled. He turned his head to the side just as hot metal hissed by his ear. Air swept over his shoulder and then pain hit. Blood, warm against his chilled bare skin, ran down his arm. He felt a flap of skin that had been shaved free of his shoulder blow away.

Gritting his teeth, Link reversed direction and kicked his legs wildly. Vox easily sidestepped the attack and hit Link's ankle with the blunt end of his halberd.

Link's leg snapped to the side and he was suddenly rolling toward his own leg. He caught himself with his hands, keeping his weight from falling against his leg and breaking it.

He settled on his back with a groan. His shoulder hurt, his hand hurt, and his ankle hurt. He wanted the fight to end.

Vox stood victoriously over the Knight, his halberd held ready to strike the killing blow.

"So, " Link said weakly, "do you yield?"

Vox smiled. He raised the halberd and...screamed in pain. He dropped to his knees and rolled onto his side. A dark bloodstain was quickly spreading across his back.

Link crawled away, thankful to be alive, but too stunned to question why.

* * *

Dark shapes began flowing from the Urn of Agony. They spiraled into the air and took the form of men. Consisting of little more than dark clouds, the shades began flying about the room. They were seemingly unbothered by the magic of the Triforce raging around them.

Zelda watched in amazement as more than thirty shadow men emerged from the urn and took to the air. They circled the chamber before coming to a rest around Jarod. They lovingly touched him with transparent hands. They stroked his face and back. Several touched the knife still sticking out of his body and turned to glare at Zelda.

Jarod stirred slightly underneath the touch of his brothers.

Zelda swallowed hard. He was still alive. Her thoughts raced with possibilities. Perhaps she could still stop the prophecy from reaching its conclusion. She didn't even know if her magic could even be used in such a manner, but had nothing else to cling to.

Rising to her hands and knees, and being careful to avoid swirls of wild magic, she crawled toward Jarod.

The shades of his brothers howled. They screeched with a noise that passed through her eardrums like a hot knife. The Si'Ra took to the air again—this time in protection of their fallen brother.  
They shot forward and passed through Zelda. Their touch was like ice. Pain erupted where they touched her. Zelda yelled and tried to get away, but they were everywhere They grabbed at her, their hands passing through bone and skin, leaving icy pain behind.

Somehow finding a small hole in the cloud of shadows that encircled her, Zelda reached through and grabbed hold of Jarod's robe. Half pulling herself to him and half dragging him to her, Zelda made it through his covering of Si'Ra.

Ignoring the pain that seemed to run through her system like a second blood, Zelda called upon the Triforce of Wisdom. Its warmth spread through her body, accompanied by a welcomed, pain-numbing joy. She pulled as much of the power as she could hold and reached for Jarod's wound.

The knife came out with a sickening sucking sound. Blood ran freely. Cupping her hands around the wound, Zelda gathered the magic and forced it into Jarod.

His back arched and his mouth opened in silent scream. His eyes snapped open--the black pupils held a wild glare.

Zelda watch as the skin around Jarod's wound stretched itself and joined over the hole the knife had left. She felt his magic rise up in response to the touch of the Triforce.

Jarod's hand came up with frightening speed and gripped her throat. He rose to his knees, pulling her up with him. Pain and his will to overcome it filled his eyes. With surprising strength, he threw her away.

The shades of the Si'Ra surrounded Zelda as she flew back, locking her in an anguish-filled cocoon of darkness. She hit the ground hard, but didn't notice the impact around the icy pain of the Si'Ra. Zelda prayed for death to take her and end the suffering, but the only gods who seemed to hear her were dark shades from the underworld. And they were more than happy to comply.

* * *

Link rolled onto his side and put his boot against the stone floor. Chips of granite crunched underneath his heel. Fighting a wave of nausea, the Knight pushed upward and climbed to his feet.

He put his hand to his head and drew a deep breath. Behind him, Vox was beginning to stir.

"The Master Sword," Link muttered. He called the power. It hovered just out of reach, but it told him where it had landed landed after it had been ripped from his grasp. Swallowing a mouthful of bile, he stumbled across the roof to the sword.  
The night was filled with the sound of stone chips being crunched underneath another pair of boots and the distinct noise of a curved blade scraping over granite. Vox's breathing grew heavy; he sounded like a bull readying to charge.

The Master Sword lay next to the ramparts at the far end of the roof. Link's gaze locked on his sword and he pushed himself to walk faster. The blade of legend looked unassuming and meek under the moonlight, its hilt resting an arm's length from the tall rampart. The sword was at an odd angle and the light caught only one of the joined Triforce on the pommel: the one representing Courage.

Link stumbled to his knees before the Blade of Evil's bane. He glanced over his shoulder at his foe. Vox raised his halberd to waist level and rushed forward, murder alive in his eyes.

The Knight's hand found his sword.

Power exploded in Link like a physical force. Pain vanished—the magic saw it as a burden and dismissed it. His senses came alive. The world rushed forward around him. The sound of Vox running was clamorous in his ears.

Responding to his need, the magic of the Master Sword bolted through the Knight's body. It came to a rest in his legs, strengthening them. Rising to a crouch, Link gathered the magic and jumped. Wind pulled at his clothes. He drew his legs up to his chin and leaned back into the leap.

He felt more than heard Vox pass by underneath him. He straightened his legs as he began to descend and dropped down several paces away from where the sword had lain.

Vox whipped around, his halberd gripped tightly.

Link forced the power down, wrestling control away from it. He would be its governor—not it his. If he were to die, he would do it whole. The gazes of the last Knight of the Triforce and Si'Frant met.

"How does it feel to be alone, Vox?" Link asked softly.

Vox drew a shaky breath and did not answer.

"You have been released," Link said, trying not to think about the bloodstain on his foe's back...or what that meant for Zelda. "You do not have to follow his orders anymore."

"One last command," Vox said, his voice little more than a rasp. The halberd began spinning, its tip slicing through the air.

Link backpedaled. His mind raced. What was he missing? Surely other Knights had fought the Si'Frant during the war—what was different? What had they known that he did not?

Deciding that question had too many answers to list in the short time he had left, Link glanced upward. And then understood. Under the brightest moon of the month, on the longest night of the year, only one star was visible: the alpha star in the Knight's Price.

Goddesses take him, he understood. Wisdom to try and end the fight with reason, Power to try and best it, and Courage to end it with the gift of the Knights.

His gift.

Turning his back on Vox, the last Knight strolled confidently across the rooftop He jumped again and landed on a rampart. The defensive construction offered little room for movement, being only large enough for one full step to either side and three brisk strides forward or back. The roof waited to one side and a plunge several stories straight down waited on the other.

Link assumed a defensive posture and regarded the Si'Frant. "If you want me, Vox, you will have to come and get me."

Vox cautiously walked to the edge of the roof, giving Link a wide berth. He climbed up on the rampart next to Link's. He took a long step toward his platform's end and thrust the point of his halberd toward the Knight.

Link reacted quickly. He jumped and back flipped to the rampart behind him, avoiding the weapon's point easily.  
"No, Vox," he said. "To take me, _you_ will have to come and get me."

The Si'Frant narrowed his eyes and jumped to the rampart in front of him. He rebounded and leaped to the Knight's rampart.

"Please forgive me, Zelda," Link breathed, and then, with finality, called forth the sword's power.

* * *

"Kill her," Jarod said from across the chamber. "I'll finish the spell while there is still moonlight left. Don't let her interfere."

Zelda writhed on the floor, alone with the pain. Shades of the underworld cut angrily through the air around her, their touch leaving a cold ache in her bones. She felt a brush of air over her arm and flinched in anticipation of pain.

She clawed at the grooves carved into the floor, trying to get away. Desperate, she reached for the Triforce of Wisdom, but she couldn't focus the magic. She shouted out spells she didn't understand—the knowledge came straight from the Triforce. Barriers snapped into place around her, but the Si'Ra passed through them as though they were not even there. The shields shattered and their magic fled from Zelda's grasp to join the storm flowing around the room. The magic from the Triforce touched the patterns on the walls and rebounded back into the chamber, doubled in strength. The magic grew to a fevered pitch.

Zelda felt something other than the touch of the Si'Ra pass over her neck. "Link?" she asked worriedly.

And then the world went white.

Chapter Forty Four

Flowing smoothly from one form to the next, Link attacked. Vox brought his halberd around and blocked each swing.

The Knight calmly held the power of his blade. It thundered in his veins, but not in his mind—his thoughts were clear.

Link tracked the curved blade of the halberd with his sword. A glint of humor flashed in Vox's eyes. The blunt end of halberd came up, aiming at Link's midsection.

Switching his stance at the last second, Link sidestepped the metal point and lashed out with a kick. His blow caught the Si'Frant in the stomach and Vox stumbled back. Link pressed the attack.

Humor now gone from his eyes, Vox leaped backward to another rampart. Link pursued him.

Sparks flew from their weapons as they crossed. "You were wrong before, Vox," Link said. "The Si'Frant do fear something: death."

"I do not fear death," Vox quickly snapped back. He brought the halberd around and slashed wildly at Link. The Master Sword came up in a blink and caught the swing.

"No, you don't, but you do fear the penalty of death," Link said, jumping away from the blunt ended counterattack. "And in that lies your weakness."

Recovering from his missed attack, Vox spun, his halberd coming around in another arc.

Link caught the haft with the Master Sword and knocked away the planned strike. The magic pounded relentlessly in his veins. With the grace of a dancer, the Knight whirled on one leg, oblivious to the sheer drop next to him, and kicked at Vox.

The Si'Frant dodged the blow and quickly raised the halberd to block Link's follow-through with the sword. The Master Sword struck the haft squarely between Vox's hands. Link pushed against the weapon, knocking the smaller man onto his back. Vox rolled away, leaving the rampart and landing on the roof.

Link swung wildly, but his sword only bit into the stone Vox had just left. Link took a large step forward and stabbed the sword down. In a flash of gray, the Si'Frant jumped out of the way and landed on the rampart behind him.

With a rush of magic, Link lunged forward. The Master Sword came around in an arc. Vox awkwardly caught the strike aimed at his legs and retreated. Link pursued as closely as the twirling halberd would allow him.

"How did the brave Knight miss it?" Vox asked, appearing for the first time since the conflict began to be truly winded. "How did six people die under your watch?"

Blade met halberd and Vox was pushed further back. Link pulled more power from the sword, but did not focus it at Vox. It swirled in his chest, demanding to be set free.

"Do you have any idea how long my Master and I lay in wait while you were completely unaware of us?" Vox taunted. "Six people depended on you for their safety and you let them down. They died easily because there was no one to protect them from the likes of me."

Link refused to give into the taunting. He spun and struck again. He did not alter the strength of his blows; he used only enough energy to push Vox where he needed him.

The Si'Frant's voice grew louder and more frantic as the sword cut through his outer ring of defense. He began shouting out details of the murders. He told Link how he had avoided him that night on the rooftop of the inn. How Alanna's flesh had quivered when he touched her with the point of his knife.

The magic raged within the Knight, but he held it back. It thundered in his ears, blocking out Vox's voice. Link dodged a counterstroke and jumped after Vox. They were nearly to the end of the front wall—the battle would soon be over.

* * *

The watchmen hadn't believed what they had seen. It had seemed impossible, but there they were: two people locked in combat high above the grounds of Hyrule Castle.

Groups of men were organized to go to the roof, but those orders were quickly canceled when the soldiers saw that one of the combatants was Link, last Knight of the Triforce. All the men of the Palace Guard had seen what he could do in the grips of the power of his birthright, and no one wanted to be on the wrong end of the Master Sword.

As the soldiers watched the spectacle before them, they began to note something- something very surprising to them. Link wasn't winning. The servant of Ambassador Jarod was giving the Knight a challenge. He was somehow keeping the blade from passing through his weapon.

When the Master Sword was knocked from its master's hands, bets were laid down on which direction Link's head would fall. Those odds were replaced by 'roof' or 'ground' bets when the fight moved to the ramparts.

Servants filed out of the kitchen when the news reached them. Coin purses were opened and more rupees were added to the growing pool. People gasped when Vox disappeared from view, but a cheer went up when he flipped back onto the ramparts.

Fieldglasses were passed down the ranks of palace guards and commoners. People marveled at the moves of the two fighters. The evening had suddenly grown very interesting for nearly everyone in Hyrule Castle.

And then another sound could be heard over the clashing of metal: one of the combatants was speaking. A hush fell over the crowd. Analysis of the defensive and attacking forms used were abruptly stopped.

It was a quiet, cold night. Sound traveled far over the brisk air. A man's shouting echoed across the grounds of the palace. A confession of fearful crimes brushed the ears of the people and continued on.

Mouths fell open and brows turned downward in scowls. Had the crowd not been muted by their wish to hear better, they would have been silenced by the wave of shock that hit everyone at once.

And then, slowly, one by one, people began to cry. As though a spell had been cast over the whole lot of them, men and women wept together. As a group, the people of Hyrule were confused, and yet they understood completely. Their minds refused to believe what they were hearing, but their hearts knew.

Some ran back into the palace, but no one could escape it. The tears had started to flow and could not be stopped. Truth would have its due. A dam had been breached and the water ran freely.

A spell had not been cast, but one had been broken.

Unabashedly, men and women wept. They wept for those who would die if the last Knight of the Triforce lost his battle.

They wept for those who would die under tyranny.

* * *

Another rampart closer to the side wall.

The magic of the sword pounded within Link. He held more than he ever remembered holding before and continued to pull more.

Vox's halberd spun faster than an unaided eye could perceive. Up, block. Down, counterstroke. Side, block. Twist, thrust forward, and jump back.

Link turned with his dance partner. The Master Sword was a blur at the base of his vision—it knew where he needed it to be. It knew what its master required of it. He moved in close and forced Vox back once more. The curved blade of the halberd whistled past the Knight's ear, but he didn't pay it any mind.

He was beyond acceptance. In between the clashing of weapons, he had floated into a realm of peaceful calm. A small corner of his mind hoped Zelda would be all right without him. He wondered what would become of the magic that was his inheritance, for there were no other Knights left.

It seemed as though that should have saddened him. A wise woman had once told him that Hyrule could not survive without the Knights, but he no longer believed that. He now knew that the only true magic the Knights possessed was an understanding of doing what was required when it was needed.

And that could never die.

Ignorance and selfishness from time to time might overshadow that understanding, but it could never be lost. There would always be a man or a woman who would rise to face whatever challenges the world was suffering from, and he or she would understand. The title of the Knights might die with him, but the magic would seek out another when it was required.

With that thought, Link found peace.

Lost within the struggle, Vox jumped back to the final rampart on the front wall. He gave a warrior's glance to the side and seemingly made a mental note to jump next to the side rather than the back. The long fall to the ground below waited behind him.

Link ducked underneath the partially unfurled wing of the gargoyle guarding its end of the castle and stuck at Vox's left side. The halberd swung and blocked the attack. Vox shifted slightly to his right, putting a little distance between himself and the Master Sword.

Link let the spear slide off of his blade and feinted a swing at Vox's leg. He reversed his swing and feinted left, then right.

The halberd sliced through the air as it moved into position to block each blow The muscles underneath Vox's tunic flexed; he was preparing to jump again.

Link drew a deep breath and released it slowly. It was time. The magic ached to be set free. The Knight swung another feint and then lowered his guard. Not by much, just a slight twist in one direction when he should have gone in the other. Not by much, but enough for someone trained as Vox to see.

The Si'Frant's eyes locked hungrily on the slip. He abandoned his plan to jump and inched back. The halberd swung about with a sharp whistle, aiming at Link's neck.

With the ease of exhaling, and with the force of an avalanche, the Knight of the Triforce released the power. Free and alive with its master's need, the magic seared through Link's being. Everything save for Vox, his halberd, and the Master Sword faded into shadow. The world slowed and time was his.

Link dropped to one knee. Wind rushed past him as though he were moving supernaturally fast. With agonizing slowness, the halberd came around, its curved blade flashing in the bright moonlight. He gripped the Master Sword in a tight, two-handed grip. The bottom of the hilt scraped across the stone rampart.

The halberd's blade passed the grinning face of the gargoyle. A hunter's joy lit Vox's face.

Link's reflection in the polished Master Sword looked back at him. The magic funneled downward, providing extra strength as he began pushing up. Leading with the point of the sword, the Knight launched forward.

Link slammed into Vox, his weight lifting the smaller man into the air. The Master Sword slid into the Si'Frant's gut as if he were a phantasm. Vox's eyes bulged.

The Knight's boots left the rampart as he rode out the force of the jump. He and Vox tumbled toward the edge of the roof and to the waiting ground below.

Link thought of Zelda again, of her living without him, and then prepared himself for the long fall down. But he was not prepared for the wall of pain that smashed into his shoulder.

The magic fled and the world returned to normal speed with a cruel quickness. Link gasped helplessly, his graceful leap suddenly thrown askew. Something hard hit his chest and he sank to his knees, still on the rampart.

His mind struggled to make sense of what was happening. The gargoyle. Had pain not been radiating from his shoulder, he would have laughed. The graceful Knight of the Triforce had jumped into the wing of the gargoyle.

He wrapped his sore arm around the base of the gargoyle as a weight pulled at the sword still gripped tightly in his hand. Link glanced up.

Vox hung over the side of the castle, his legs dangling lifelessly over the drop Only the Master Sword, impaled through his chest and emerging out of his back, kept him from falling. The halberd fell from his fingers.

Vox began to slide backward on the blood-slick blade. Employing great will, he reached out and gripped the tip of the gargoyle's wing. His knuckles were white as he clung to the stone protector. "To the end, Knight," he rasped, blood trickling around his jagged teeth and down his chin.

His shaking fingers found the hilt of his spade shaped knife.

Link struggled to push the sword down enough for Vox's grip to break, but didn't have the strength. His muscles cried out in protest of having just moved much faster than their creator had intended. He tried to call the magic to deaden the ache, but could not focus the power.

The knife came free of its sheath. With a victorious grin, Vox prepared to bring his arm up in an arc.

A loud snap filled the cold night. As one, Link and Vox looked to the source of the noise. The tip of the gargoyle's wing had broken off in Vox's hand. The Si'Frant stared with an expression of pure amazement at the small chunk of stone still gripped tightly in his hand

He was still staring at the wingtip when Link's wrist slammed into the rampart.

Vox looked back at Link and then disappeared over the side of the castle. He fell silently to the ground; only a dull thud marked the end of his journey.

Link collapsed against the gargoyle, exhausted and spent. The Master Sword fell from his hand and hit the roof with a clatter.

"Not everyone, Vox," he said, his eyelids closing. "Not everyone."

Chapter Forty Five

The world went white with an explosion of magic.

The shades of the Si'Ra threw their heads back and screamed. Whether it was out of pain or protest, Zelda did not know.

Hand over hand, she pulled herself away from the collection of Si'Ra and to the entranceway. The floor trembled underneath her hands. She blinked away spots after more magic erupted in front of her.

The shapes carved into the floor and walls glowed with pent-up power. It was as though the entire chamber had become a lightning rod in the middle of a storm. Magic from the Triforce swirled above her head.

Another flash of white lit the room, this one brighter and longer than the first. Zelda squinted and continued crawling.  
The chamber was suddenly filled with a groan that came from the foundation itself. A cracking sound reverberated through the room and through Zelda's very being.

"Oh no," she breathed.

Thunder without sound rocked the room. Wind pushed upward from the floor, threatening to lift Zelda into the air. The Si'Ra shrieked. Jarod, standing behind the altar, covered his head with his arms and collapsed to the ground. Stones ripped themselves from the walls and began circling around the room. As they moved, the stones began to bend and warp as though being shaped by a great heat.

Long cracks running from the floor to the ceiling appeared on the walls of the entranceway. Golden light pushed outward from those cracks. Zelda turned away and began crawling away from the entrance and back toward Jarod.

* * *

Link opened his eyes in time to see the tower chamber fold inward like ill-made bread dough. Granite fixtures and support beams appeared briefly around whips of magic that quickly moved to take the place of stone walls. He heard people on the ground below scream and clamor at the suddenness of it.

Billows of golden power swirled around the husk of the tower room like some sort of distorted version of fire smoke. Clouds formed from nothingness above what was left of the tall chamber and pushed upward, becoming a rotating funnel of darkness. Moonlight shone down the center of the spinning funnel. Lightning struck into the chamber from the walls of the stationary tornado.

"Zelda." He crawled around the gargoyle and dropped to the roof. "I'm coming, Zelda. Just hang on a little longer."

Link reached from the Master Sword. Stabbing its point into the stone floor, he used it to climb unsteadily to his feet. Leaning heavily on the sword, he used it like a walking stick to make it back to the trapdoor.

His stomach balked at the thought of drawing more magic from the sword, but he knew that he could never make it through the castle without it. The battle with Vox had taken too much out of him. Every cell in his body screamed for rest.

Stumbling down the wooden steps, Link pulled just enough magic to keep his legs from buckling underneath his weight.

He made it to the doorway leading to the long hall where he had started his confrontation with Vox and stopped cold. Glenn Tarmag and two palace guards stood in the center of the room. Their swords were drawn.

The Knight's weariness vanished in a rush of hot rage. Magic rose to do its master's bidding. The distance between him and Tarmag passed by out of the corner of his eye.

The two soldiers standing in front of him raised their swords instinctively. Link wasn't interested in them—they were just in the way of his target. The tip of the Master Sword came up and sliced through the metal of the palace swords without slowing. The sword fragments tumbled away, catching the moonlight shining in from the high windows as they fell.  
Link pushed past the two guards, knocking one down and shoving the other aside before they could react. The Knight's gaze never left the bearded captain of guards.

The Master Sword caught the hilt of Glenn's sword and, with a flick of the Knight's wrist, knocked it away. Link hit Tarmag at full speed, forcing him back against the wall. Link twisted the sword and gripped the flat end of the blade with one hand, holding the hilt with the other. He touched the edge to Glenn's neck.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you," Link whispered, his hot breath disturbing the hairs of Glenn's beard.

Tarmag could not answer if he wanted to; the edge of the Master Sword was so close to his neck that if he dared to even swallow he ran the risk of cutting his own throat. He held himself perfectly still and leaned back against the wall. His arms were free to move, but he knew they would do no good against someone in the grip of the Master Sword's power. His life was now the Knight's. No one had the power to stop Link if he chose to press the edge just a little closer.

"Sir!" one of the two guards shouted. "No, Sir Link! We have come to help you. Please don't kill him!"

Link's cold gaze didn't waver from Glenn. "Why?" he demanded. "You overthrew Zelda and placed a sentence of death on her head. Why would you suddenly wish to help me?"

"We realized how wrong we were," the same guard said. "We heard what the servant of Ambassador was saying to you and realized that we should have never sided with him."

Glenn blinked as a drop of sweat ran into his eye.

"Please, sir, we are telling the truth," the second guard said. "It was General Tarmag's idea to come up here."

"Why were your swords drawn?" The magic was starting to weaken in Link; he didn't know how much longer he could stand unaided.

"Some who did not hear the words of truth are fighting us," the first guard said. "But we outnumber them and are fighting for Princess Zelda now."

A moment of silence stretched between the three men. Link nodded slightly and removed the sword. "There's been enough killing tonight," he said. "It's good to have you back on my side, Glenn."

Tarmag took a shaking breath and rubbed his throat. "It's good to be back there," he said with a smile.

Link's legs gave out and he stumbled. The two guards appeared quickly behind him and gave him support, keeping him upright.

"Are ya all right?" Glenn asked.

Link managed a nod. "I'm fine. I just need to get to the tower room."

"We'll get ya there, Link. Our side controls most of the castle, but I want to be ready in case o' trouble." Tarmag reached for his sword on the floor.

Link shook his head. "No, Glenn. I said there's been enough killing and I meant it. If there are still people against Zelda, then so be it. I'm not going to let them be killed just because they sided against her. If I do that, then I am all they believe me to be.

"Give them a message, Glenn. Give it to your men to spread. Tell those who do not stand with us that they will be allowed the hour to pack their things and leave the castle. No pursuit shall be given and they will not be charged with treason if they leave within the hour."

Tarmag raised a brow. "And if they refuse?"

"If they refuse"—Link hardened his tone—"tell them that they will be trotting down a path that leads to Princess Zelda's chief lackey. And he does not give mercy twice. You tell them that and they will take the offer."

With the strong arms of two palace guards lending support and keeping him upright, Link limped into the silo-like room leading to the tower chamber. The Master Sword's baldric was fitted over his sleeveless undertunic. The sheathed blade bounced with each step.

"Goddesses save us," one of the guards breathed.

His head tilted back, glancing up the long stairwell, Link had to agree with that prayer. A maelstrom of pure, unfocused magic swirled angrily above them. Clouds swirled around the top of the chamber and swept into the center of the room in violent currents.

"Help me to the upper landing and then get out of here as fast as you can," Link said to his escorts.

Awed by the sights above them, the guards could only nod in reply. They started for the stairs.

As he climbed to the third step, Link heard the guards give a grunt behind him. He turned and saw them standing on the first step; their hands were splayed out before them as though they were being pressed against a hard surface.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something here, sir," one of them replied. "We can't get through."

Link climbed back down to the first step without encountering anything. Incredulous, the guards pounded their fists against the wall only they could feel. Link could hear a dull echo each time their hands made contact.

"It's all right," he said, stopping them. "I believe you. Go find Glenn and tell him I had to continue alone. Have him clear this end of the castle and stand ready for the worst. If all goes well, Zelda and I should come down with a prisoner, but nothing has been going well lately.

"If I'm not down by sunrise, Glenn is to contact the ambassador from Calatia. Messengers are to be sent out immediately. Queen Seline has orders from me and will know all that needs to be done."

The two guards looked at each other, then nodded. "Yes, sir," they said in unison

"Good. Go." Link turned back to the stairs and began climbing. He gripped the wall for support. As he grew closer to the magic that was raging out of control, he had the uneasy sensation that he was walking into a thunderstorm.

Magic struck the areas around him like lashes from a whip. Shielding his eyes with one hand, Link pulled the Master Sword. Bolts of lightning-like magic shrieked toward him. Stepping smoothly to the side, he brought the blade up and caught the fulgurations. Fingers of magic crackled around the sword.

A ball of energy erupted from the rolling sheets of magic. Link swung his sword in a wide arc above his head, deflecting the ball of energy away. It hit one of the few patches of bare stone left and was quickly absorbed.

The stone rippled like liquid and began bubbling outward. Link watched, wide-eyed, as the hard stone pushed out like a grotesque boil on the wall. When it was slightly bigger than his head was around, it stopped expanding.

More lightning rained down. Link spun and deflected each bolt. The magic of the sword gave him the strength to move, and the thought of Zelda in the heart of the storm gave him the drive to pull magic from the blade.

The Master Sword was somehow attracting the sheets of lightning, he realized. But he did not dare release the sword—it was his only defense against the wild magic.

The storm of magic began swirling faster and the bolts came down with a more precise accuracy. With no other choice, Link retreated. He descended the stairs backward, keeping the Master Sword between him and the bolts of lightning.  
Link reached the lower landing and the storm let up. He stood, staring up at the swirling blockade, the Blade of Evil's Bane gripped tightly in his hands.

"Zelda!" he screamed. His voice echoed up and down the tall room. The magic answered with a howl.

Link ran his fingers back through his hair as he thought. The only magic that he had access to was from the Master Sword and that wasn't going to help. He wished he could touch the Triforce like Zelda did. By the golden color of the storm, he guessed the magic to be from the Triforce of Wisdom. If he could touch Courage, he knew, could make it through the storm, but his piece of the Triforce didn't work that way. At least, he didn't think it did.

Zelda was much more attuned to magic than he was and would know how to reach it if it was possible.

Link took a deep breath and organized his thoughts. How did she touch her Triforce piece? He had seen her do it hundreds of times, but couldn't think of the whole process. He closed his eyes and worked to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Calm.

His eyes snapped open. That was how she did it! She went calm and let the power flow.

Link's elation quickly ended with the realization that it wouldn't be that simple for him. Courage was different from Wisdom. They were two sides of the same power, but miles apart in philosophies.

If Wisdom was expressed through calm and rational thinking, how would Courage present itself?

With a smile, Link understood. He hefted the Master Sword and turned it so that the blade pointed straight down. He went to one knee before the sword and rested his head on the hilt—a soldier's salute.

He called the power of the blade. It rushed into him, filling him, seeking a goal. Link embraced the familiar magic. Instead of it drawing purpose from his need, he reversed it and drew from its need. He reached into the very heart of the Master Sword and found what he sought.

He was dimly aware of a blue glow surrounding him. Though his head was bowed, and he was lost within the magic of the sword, he could feel it around him. It swirled in a mist around his body.

As he continued to draw from the center of the blade's power, Link filled his mind with one image: Zelda. And the Triforce of Courage understood.

* * *

Zelda prayed it would be over quickly.

Around her the tower chamber was destroying itself; stones, warped into unrecognizable shapes from the sheer power of the Triforce's power, flew about the room in a whirlwind. A chip of mortar hit her shoulder and her arm buckled under her weight. She rolled onto her side and covered her head with her hands.

She had lost sight of Jarod. She could only assume he was still alive and somewhere near the altar.

Zelda hoped the destruction of the chamber would be enough to stop Jarod.

'Was this what the prophecy meant about my being needed?' she wondered. Had she been meant to return only to sacrifice her own life?

If that what was needed to stop the Si'Ra, she realized, it was a worthy sacrifice. The Si'Ra would kill a great many if they were allowed to return, and it was better for one to take the place of all those lives. She hoped her life would be enough to stop the Si'Ra.

As Zelda began contemplating whether there would be a refuge from the dead Si'Ra in the underworld, she felt a touch. At first she thought the shades had returned to induce more pain, but soon realized this touch was something different.

Zelda raised her head slightly and looked down. A blue mist was wrapping around her. It started at her legs and quickly spiraled up her body.

She looked about the room, trying to figure out where the mist was coming from, but could not find the source. It did not touch or come from the stewing storm of magic. It touched only her.

It was warm and felt like silk over her skin. The dull ache that had been left behind by the touch of the Si'Ra shades vanished underneath its caress.

The mist enveloped her face and Zelda instinctively drew a deep breath. It tasted sweet; it was as if honey had been dropped on her tongue.

"Link," she said with a smile. She could feel him in the mist. It was from him. It was the Triforce of Courage.

She reached out with her mind and brushed his thoughts. Words could not possibly travel the distance between them, but intent rang loud and clear. Through the connection, he told her of Vox's death. There was only one challenge left. Through the connection, she asked how she was to confront Jarod's power.

And the answer found both Knight and Princess at the same time: Power may stand alone, but Wisdom and Courage must not.

Simple words, but possessing a depth that ran to the very heart of the prophecy.

Zelda touched Link one last time, felt him touch back, and then climbed to her feet. She was expecting pain, but there was none. The mist rippled over her body, providing support. The Si'Ra twisted angrily around her, but could not reach her.  
Wisdom and Courage stood together in the face of Power. The two were equals in more ways than one.

Moving solely from instinct, yet feeling like she had trained her entire life for what she was about to do, Zelda arched her back and threw her arms wide. She closed her eyes and recalled the magic she had released.

It slammed into her, forcing her back a step. Heedless of the ultimate price, Zelda continued to pull at the Triforce's magic around her. Bolts of pure magic struck her. She dismissed the pain and drew strength from them.

The shades of the Si'Ra took to the air with a cry. They charged at her, devilish gleams in their milky eyes.

Barriers of life magic—devoid of dark magic—snapped into place around her. Zelda was not consciously aware of casting the complex spells needed for those barriers, but knew they had come from the Triforce.

The shades hit the shields and rebounded with shouts of pain. The reached through the barriers, trying to grab her, the power of life crackling around their hands, but could not. They howled in fury.

The power of the two sides of the Triforce pounded underneath Zelda's skin. As the storm began to clear, she could see the altar again. Jarod was nowhere to be found. Perched on the center of the chantry was the Urn of Agony, its lid discarded and its mouth opened to infinite darkness.

Knowledge from the Triforce flowed into Zelda. Through the rising crests of information, she caught glimpses of what the urn could do. It was more than just a gateway into the underworld...much more. With it the shape of death itself could be transformed. Jarod had not been idly boasting when he said that most minds could not handle the concept of all that the urn could do. Just the thought that he could understand most of what she was now seeing sent Zelda's stomach into knots.

Charged with magic, she tightened her hands into fists and slowly brought them together in front of her. Her gaze locked on the Urn of Agony.

Golden magic from the Triforce of Wisdom erupted from her right fist.

Blue magic from the Triforce of Courage erupted from her left fist.

The two powers coiled around each other as they shot across the chamber. The blast of magic hit the urn just below its open mouth. The urn shook violently and slowly began to melt. Long droplets of gold ran down the face of the artifact. The tiny figures threw their heads back in silent agony. They clawed at each drop of gold that dripped from their parapet.

Like ill-made pottery in a kiln, the urn began waxing from side to side. Its foundation no longer stable, it collapsed in on itself.

Zelda saw her hands turn so the palms faced upward. Still surrounded by the glowing power of Triforce, she raised her hands slightly.

The remains of the Urn of Agony rose into the air and hovered above the altar. The melted gold shifted again and began rotating.

Faster and faster the artifact spun until it was a blur in the bright moonlight.

Zelda heard her voice speaking in a language she did not recognize. It was the same language Jarod had used earlier.

The spinning gold speared backward and through reality itself. A rip appeared in the air where the urn had struck. It quickly expanded into a perfect circle, overtaking and swallowing the remains of the urn. Beyond the portal was a long, dark hall. Lit torches were set in brackets along irregular stones, but they were fighting a losing battle against the darkness that surrounded them. Zelda knew without doubt that she was looking at the realm of the dead: the underworld.

The shades of Jarod's brothers wailed in outrage. They scrambled to escape the tower room but quickly found their unbroken connection to the underworld was holding them in place. Somewhere within the shadows of the chamber behind her, Jarod began chanting.

Gathering all the magic that was left from the storm, and exhausting all that Link had offered, Zelda pointed to the portal and said, "_Chymer 'u bacia_!" Take them back!

A wall of wind slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the floor. She felt the magic from the Triforce rush away from her to strengthen the portal. Zelda slid uncontrollably across the floor of the chamber.

She reached out as she slid and grabbed one of the grooves Jarod had cut into the stone. The incision was just deep enough for her fingers to sink into and wide enough for both her hands to grip the edge. Her knuckles white with effort, Zelda turned her head away from the rush of wind and prepared to ride out the storm.

Screaming, the shades of the Si'Ra took to the air—but this time the flight was not of their power. The wind lifted them and herded them toward the portal.

Their arms and legs swinging fruitlessly, the Si'Ra were pulled into the underworld in a surge of dark robes.

Zelda shifted her grip on the groove—it would be over soon, she told herself.

A dark figure flashed by out of her peripheral vision and she felt something grab onto her leg. The sudden added weight nearly ripped her hands from the incision, but her left boot against the stone floor gave her the needed traction to fight the gales.

Zelda glanced down and saw Jarod gripping her right leg with both hands. Icy fury burned in his eyes. His lips held a slight smile as he embraced the only option left to him: revenge against the one who destroyed his family.

She shook her leg, trying to knock him off, but his grip was like a vise. Wind battered her from all sides. Her hair whipped around, covering her face and sticking to the corners of her mouth.

"For every power there is a price, Princess Zelda," Jarod shouted over the roar of the wind. "That is my first lesson as your teacher." The hood of his robe blew back, framing his face like a black halo. "It seems the price for all this is eternity at the hands of the Si'Ra."

Zelda's arms were beginning to ache. She wondered if she could somehow close the portal before she was pulled in. She could still feel the warm glow of the Triforce of Wisdom within her. She reached for Link, but could no longer find the connection to the Triforce of Courage. She was on her own.

She glanced down at Jarod again. If she closed the portal, he would still be free. She looked into those dark eyes and saw commitment. She would be safe, but the world would not – he would do all of this again if given the chance. He would wait for old age to claim her, her children, and even her grandchildren if he had to.

This wizard had lived thousands of years and would likely live thousands more. He had been allowed to stay in the land of the living with the hope he would repent for his crimes, but he had not. He never would. His crimes had been committed in the name of family and he would never give up on his family.

Under another set of circumstances, Zelda might have admired him for that.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right, Jarod," she said, loud enough for him to hear. "For every power there is a price." She released her hold on the cut in the floor.

The wind took her and she raced forward at blinding speed. She only had time to open her arms in acceptance of her decision. The underworld beckoned. She welcomed her new life.

She saw Jarod pass the boundary of the portal--she was only a second behind him. And then darkness swallowed everything.

Chapter Forty Six

"…Zelda? Zelda, can you hear me?"

She slowly felt awareness return to her body. She left the comforting netherworld of dreamless sleep and returned to the place she'd been before.

A drowsy confusion lay over her mind like fog She wondered why she should leave this wonderful world of unknowingness, but the voice in her ear was persistent. It pulled her in like a fisherman would his catch of the day.  
She tried to fight it, but the voice filled her mind. It was her lifeline back.

Life. Jarod. The underworld.

Everything came rushing back in a tidal wave of memories.

Zelda's eyes snapped open. She half expected to see the raging inferno of brimstone and fire all the storybooks said the underworld looked like, but she didn't see that. She saw a face: Link's face.

Link was in the underworld?

No, and neither was she; she was still in Hyrule Castle. Zelda felt like laughing with glee. She had never been so happy to be alive. Then she noticed that Link's eyes were wet.

"Link?"

"Oh, Zelda." He pulled her into a tight embrace that nearly forced the air from her lungs. Grateful for living contact, she hugged him back just as tightly.

"I thought you were dead," he muttered into her hair. " Gods take me, I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was, too," she whispered.

Around them was the shell of what had once been the tower room. The walls were gone, save for a single pillar that sat where the left wall had once been. The entranceway had collapsed, but its stones had been thrown aside, forming a hole big enough for a person to crawl through – Link's handiwork, no doubt. The ceiling had been reduced to a lone beam of darkened wood that traveled from the surviving pillar to where another support pillar had once stood. Only prayer and luck kept the beam from tumbling to the ground below. The sky was dark above them; high clouds had blocked the moon out. When the strings of magic had been cut, the whirling tower of clouds had broken apart and spread across the sky.  
Something wet hit Zelda's shoulder. At first she thought it was a tear from Link, but then she felt another on her other shoulder. And then another hit and another still.

Around them, the sounds of wet droplets hitting stone rang out. Rain. Glorious rain was falling on the parched land of Hyrule.

Link pulled back and cupped her chin with his hands.

Zelda smiled. "It's raining, Link," she said.

His gaze never left hers. "I know," he said, and then he kissed her. A long, deep kiss.

The Princess of Hyrule and the last Knight of the Triforce sat on the floor of the wrecked tower room, lost in each other while rain fell around them.

* * *

"Rain!" Pulling Impa out from underneath the sheltering branches of a willow tree, Duncan spun her around in a merry jig. "It's raining, old woman!" he shouted.

"I can feel that," Impa said, her hair already slick against her scalp.

"You don't understand," he said. "It's gone. The heaviness over everything is gone. Whatever that blasted Si'Ra had done to Hyrule is gone."

Impa stopped following him as he spun, but kept her hands on his arms so she could pull him to a halt as well. "What about Zelda and Link? Are they—"

"The Princess is beyond my reach," he cut her off, "but Link is still alive and very happy. I hold no doubt Zelda still lives. They have chosen wisely."

Impa slumped against him as though a great weight had been removed from her shoulders. "Thank the Light. Thank the Merciful Light..." she trailed off as a new worry entered her mind. "But what path did they choose? They didn't know...Light, Duncan, what if they chose the wrong one?"

Duncan shook his head and adopted a soft tone in place of his normally gruff voice. "They have chosen wisely, Impa. I have complete faith in their abilities and so should you. The prophecies speak of them—probably to an even greater length than any of us first realized now that this thread has reached its end.

They are two who fought a Si'Ra and won! I do not believe they would have chosen a path that leads to the particular future you worry about—even unintentionally. They are rare and you and I should feel ourselves lucky to be with them at this point in history."

Impa smiled and glanced down before looking back to his hidden gaze. "Thank you, Duncan. You are right about all of it."  
She glanced over her shoulder at the two horses still sheltered underneath the thick branches of the ancient willow tree. The horse they had purchased from Payton stood there with Epona, who had found them on their fifth day out and continued to follow them like a lost dog looking for its master.

"We should start back," she said. " The sooner we return to Hyrule, the sooner I can start going over those scrolls of yours. We have so much prophecy to study, I doubt either of us will be getting much sleep this next year."

Duncan was silent for a long moment.

Impa turned away from the horses and said his name; worry and question shading her voice.

"We cannot return yet," he said at last. "We are closer to the Chamber of Tears than you might think, and I doubt we could make it back before the first snow fall."

"I'm not afraid to travel in winter," Impa said defiantly. "And now, more than ever, Zelda and Link need our counsel and educated guidance. I will not abandon them to whatever fate has in store."

Impa expected him to sigh, curse, or yell, but not to grip her shoulders and say, "We must continue. The home of the Si'Ra may still possess items that are necessary to the world. We _must_ visit the Chamber of Tears."

Now it was Impa's turn to fall silent. At last, she swallowed and said, "You have the winter, old man. We will go to this chamber of yours, but come spring I will start for Hyrule – with or without you."

Duncan gave her a rare smile. "I would expect nothing less, Sheikah."

* * *

'Sunsets are always more beautiful over one's homeland,' Zelda thought, watching as the thick canopy of clouds cleared on the horizon just enough to let the dying light of the day peek through. Spots of fluffy clouds, colored red and purple by the setting sun, hung low underneath a blanket of rain clouds. With their stark colors backed against dark storm clouds, the fluffy spots seemed to whisper a promise that the sun wouldn't be gone long and would soon return to brighten the world again.

She was clad in her royal finest. A long silk skirt billowed around her legs and narrowed at her waist. The neckline of the bodice reached her throat and was tightened to such a point that she could not turn her head from side to side without being acutely aware of the fabric brushing her neck.  
Her brown, dusty, travel-worn cloak covered the dress, and kept the light mist that was falling from reaching the expensive silk.

Jewelry glittered on her body in the soothing orange-yellow light. Heavy rings encircled the forefinger of each hand, earrings pulled at her ears, and a tiara—newly placed on her head—pressed against her scalp. On her wrist, however, was one piece of jewelry that did not look crafted for the pleasure of royalty— a simple bracelet made of gold and silver wires twisted together.

Her servants had tried removing the bracelet when they were dressing her for the crowning ceremony, but she had stopped them, and they were still too fearful of punishment to argue their case of it not matching her other articles of jewelry.

Zelda fingered the bracelet as she stood on the roof of Hyrule Castle, watching the day end. The stones, wet from the recent rainfall, hid most of the scuffle marks from the fight between Link and Vox, but the gashes in the granite from their weapons remained. Small puddles of water filled each slash mark.

Near her stood a proud gargoyle with the tip of one wing missing. Had she ordered it, Zelda held little question that a stone master would have cast a new wing immediately, but she didn't want that…The stone figure had given a part of itself to save Link, and in doing so, had earned the right to wear a scar to mark the event.

There was a shuffle of movement behind her and then the click of boots touching wet granite. Before her days spent in the forest, she would not have noticed that sound, but many things had changed. And yet, as she had learned soon after leaving the tower room two days ago, many things had also returned to their old place. The heavy crown shifted as she tipped her head to the side.

"How's your arm?" she asked, knowing immediately who was behind her.

"Nebra was surprised I didn't break the shoulder bone," Link said. "She said the bruising should go down in a few days, and the cut should heal in week or two. There's going to be a scar, but it will just join all the others."

Zelda noted the gargoyle's missing wingtip out of the corner of her eye and a slash as long as her forearm on the rampart in front of her. "All the others," she said quietly.

Link moved several steps closer but remained out of reach. "She also said my shoulder might predict the weather by aching when rain is coming."

In spite of herself, Zelda felt the corners of her lips pull upward in a small smile. "What is your shoulder telling you about tonight?"

Link pretended to consider the question for a moment then said, "I think there's a chance it might rain."

"Good to know."

Link let out a long breath. "What are you doing up here, Zelda? Your absence down below is conspicuous."

The sun was nearly gone. Blanketed by long, reaching clouds, the second full night of winter was setting in. Music floated up from the castle grounds as palace guards, servants, and townsfolk celebrated the return of order to Hyrule. Much to her surprise, Jarod had not canceled the annual Harvest Festival. But, for lack of a good harvest, the people had turned it into a celebration of rain, the return of Link and their princess, and the meting out of justice for the six murders.

"I didn't notice you at the crowning ceremony," she said, not answering his question.

"I was there," he said quietly. "I was watching from the back of the hall."

"Why the back?"

"Because it wasn't my ceremony," he said. "It was yours. You've earned it. All of this – the castle, the people, and the ceremony. You deserve all of it. It wasn't my place to try and share it with you."

She nodded once. Some things always found their old places. "Glenn tells me you've been frightening the staff."

Link laughed. "I've just kept to myself these past two days."

"That's what scared them," Zelda said, fighting the urge to face him. "Mistress Senovich was elated and terrified when you appeared in the kitchen to help prepare the food for the festival." She paused for a moment, then continued. "They think, you are still angry with them for placing me on trial."

"They are angry enough with themselves," he said. "They don't need me to add to it…although it would be a lie to say that I don't enjoy the worried glances."

Zelda took a deep breath. Her throat had constricted into a hard knot at the thought of what she was about to say. "This will probably be the last rain we see for several months. All this will soon turn to ice and the rain will become snow. You should return to your home before the trails are impassable."

"Actually," he said, stepping in close, "I was thinking of staying at the palace for a little while. There are still many things to sort out."

After a moment's hesitation, he reached out and embraced her from behind. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his welcomed touch. The knot in her throat unraveled with a rush of relief. She rubbed his arms in silent thanks.

The last rays of sunlight had disappeared into the curve of the horizon. Clouds were already moving to cover up the opening that had allowed the sun to shine through. The rain had been slowly falling but was steady in its duration. It was the perfect recipe needed to refill the dried creek beds without flooding the parched ground.

"This isn't over yet, is it, Link?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"It's going to be a difficult winter," he admitted. "But we'll get through it. Beating challenges is what we do best."

After a moment, she asked, "Did you take care of Vox?"

"Yes." His voice was quiet to her ears, even though he was standing close to her. "I scattered his ashes into the wind and locked the halberd in the Temple of Time."

"Good place for it," she said. "It can rot there."

Far below them, two circles of dancers around one another, each being propelled by the movement of the other circle. Zelda recognized the dance as the one Link had shown her while they were at the Red Candle Stick Inn. Glenn Tarmag, his clothes caked with mud like most of his fellow dancers, grabbed Mistress Senovich's hand and pulled her into the fray, both laughing wildly.

Zelda smiled sadly at the memories of her time at the Red Candle. "I have called a meeting of the Royal Houses tomorrow," she said. "There are whispers of the names being put into play again."

"We'll get through it," Link said simply. Just remember that there is a difference between wishing for the the crown and wearing the crown. You lead the houses; make them know that, and they will be content to hold whatever standing they currently have."

She nodded and then rested her head against him. Below, the music came to a stop with a round of loud applause.  
"Now they're going to wonder where I am, too," Link said. "We should go back down."

"In a minute," she said. "I want to enjoy the quiet for as long as I can. After tonight the work begins again."

She stared out across Hyrule's countryside. The cliff she and Link had climbed to reach the warp stood along the Calatia border, just within sight. It was so far away she could cover it with two fingers.

"I hope Impa is safe," she said absently.

"Duncan's probably giving her a headache as we speak," Link said with a short laugh. "They'll be fine."

"I know."

Icy wind rushed in from the north and swept over the castle's roof. The water that had settled in the slashes on the stone rippled. Zelda's cloak billowed around her body. She heard Link's flapping as well.

They stood high above the troubles of Hyrule while the people on the grounds celebrated the return to normal rule. As the gargoyles kept silent watch beside them, Link and Zelda stood, their cloaks blowing in the wind, like stalwart defenders against the impending night.

End.


End file.
